Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed Awakening
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Eggman has returned! But not only has he split the planet into several pieces, he has also defeated Sonic the Hedgehog again, leaving his little sister, Alexis Rey Hedgehog, to fight Eggman on her own. But Alexis has a 'slight' problem. And by slightly, it's actually pretty big. Full summary inside! Please no flames! Slight Shadxis (thank you SharpDragonKlaw for the name idea)
1. Prologue: What Did You Say!(The Attack)

**Prologue (Full Synopsis in the next chapter)**

It had been almost a full year since the Eggman War ended. The remaining Badniks had been dealt with by the former Resistance- now known as the War recovery Effort- who were helping to rebuild the world once the war had been finished. And Eggman, of course, had vanished after fighting Alexis, Sonic, and Classic in Null Space, but Sonic knew he'd be back.

"You never get a break when it comes to Eggman, do you?" Alexis said to her brother one day, a teasing note in her voice.

"Nope," said Sonic cheerfully. "But that's what makes it all fun!"

"You have a very strange definition of the word fun, Faker," said Shadow casually.

"Are we still going on with that?"

Shadow rolled his red eyes as Alexis and Sally giggled. Sonic and his sister were walking around the Acorn Kingdom with Princess Sally and Shadow the Hedgehog. The black hedgehog along with his team had decided to take a break with hunting down the final Black Arms alien, Shadow's 'brother', Eclipse, and spend some time in the old kingdom. Why they had taken a break they refused to tell, although Sonic had a nagging suspicion that it had something to do with his sister considering that he could see Shadow often casting Alexis a few nervous looks. And was he _blushing_?

"Wouldn't it be nice though?" said Sally, rapidly changing the subject before the two hedgehogs got into an argument. "Have someone else save the world for you while you take an extended vacation? A break?"

"I took a break for six months, Sal'," said Sonic, rolling his green eyes. "And look what happened while that was going on!"

"That was before I got there," said Alexis, nudging her brother's shoulder. "After that, it only took a few days to rescue you and a little less than a month to take back the world! It's not always on you, you know."

"Alexis is right, Sonic," said Shadow, looking at his look-alike. "The only reason why I wasn't able to help was because the world thought I was a traitor. And when my name finally got cleared, the battle went pretty quickly. You never have to fight alone."

Sonic cast Shadow a surprised look. "Since when did you start siding with my sister, Shadow?"

As Alexis cast the black hedgehog a surprised look as well, he blushed again and looked away. Alexis looked away as well with a slight blush on her face, not noticing that Shadow was blushing as well.

Unfortunately, Shadow and Alexis were still in the dark on knowing that they loved each other. So as Rouge would put it to Sally, who giggled as she thought of it, _"They're as nervous around each other as if they're frenemies. And I know they're not."_

"But yeah," said Alexis, once her blush had faded, "what Shadow said. You don't have to carry the burden on your own. You're not the only one whose been affected by Eggman you know."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who can fight him!" said Sonic.

"Says who?" asked everyone.

"Me! And several other people."

"And how many is several other people?" asked Sally with a small grin.

"Ooooooh... couple of hundred."

"Yeah right," scoffed Shadow.

"Oh ha ha." Alexis pulled on her brother's quills. Sonic batted her away with a playful grin.

Just then, Nicole materialized in front of them, a look of alarm on her normally calm face. "Guys!"

"Nicole! What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"Looks like Eggman is back. He's attacking the east side of the Acorn Kingdom!"

A faint explosion caused everyone to turn to their right, where a faint plume of smoke rising on the edge of the city. And as if it was a small signal, hundreds of warships suddenly appeared out of thin air, the Eggman logo faintly seen on a few of them.

"Never get a break, huh?" asked Alexis, turning to look at her brother.

"Nope," said Sonic, tugging on his white gloves. "Back to work, everyone!"

"Nicole," ordered Sally, "Get the east side of the city evacuated. If the fight starts moving inward, start evacuating the whole city. Have all medics on standby and tell all the rest of the Freedom Fighter head to the fight."

Shadow was talking in his communicator. "Knuckles, this is Shadow. Eggman's back and he's attacking the Acorn Kingdom. He brought his whole fleet with him and we need reinforcements over here now!" He then hung up and pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald. "Ready?" he asked Alexis.

She responded by pulling out the Cyan Chaos Emerald, which she had found a few weeks previously. "Let's roll!"

**()**

Tails fired his arm gauntlet into the oncoming hordes of Badnik robots. Amy stood beside him, her hammer swinging in rythm with each one of his blasts. "There's too many of them!" she yelled, pulling her hammer out of a broken robot.

Silver was firing psychic waves into the ranks of Badniks. "How did Eggman get this army?" he asked. "I thought we destroyed the army!"

"He must've hidden a smaller army when he realized that he was losing," said Rotor, using his Hammer Wispon while standing back to metal back with the recently arrived E123-Omega, who was unloading his blasters into the robot hordes.

Knuckles and Rouge were working together as well, punching and kicking respectively. "Is it me," said Rouge, screw-kicking into a robot, "or is Egghead getting smarter?"

"Jus' ye, Bat-girl!" yelled a passing Bunnie Rabbot, fighting alongside her husband, Antoine D'Coolette, "He still has his dumb stuff!"

"Heads up!"

A burst of fire and Chaos Spears appeared out of nowhere, causing several Badnik heads to be blown off. Everyone turned to see Sonic, Shadow, Alexis, and Sally standing behind them, the female hedgehog's hands ablaze. "Get it? Heads?" joked Alexis.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "You're as bad as Antoine," said Rotor, pulling his Wispon out of a Badnik.

"Iz zat a compliment?" asked Antoine, "Or an insult?"

"About time you got here," Tails told them.

"Sorry we're- late?" Sonic started, pausing on a confused note as the Badniks stopped attacking. Everyone else got confused when they alls suddenly teleported away in bright flashes of blue light. When they looked up as well, they saw that most of the fleet, except for what appeared to be the main flagship, was suddenly gone as well.

"Oh-kay," said Sally, "They all suddenly leave when we show up?"

After a few moments of silence, Omega suddenly blared, "ALERT! INCOMING HOSTILE! SCANS SHOW THAT IT IS DR. EGGMAN!"

Alexis peered upwards, seeing what Omega had spotted. "Big and overcompensating? Yeah, that's Egghead. TAKE COVER!"

Everyone jumped out of the way as the object impacted the ground where they had been standing a few moments previously, sending up a large plume of dust into the air. A crazy-sounding laugh caused everyone to look up to see a slightly smaller Egg Dragoon-lookin robot looming over them, vibrant colors coming from it's light-up parts. The top bubble of the cockpit opened, revealing a familiar figure. "Eggman!" called out Sonic, standing up, "We were wondering if you were ever going to come back out so we could kick your tail again!"

"And you will soon be wishing that I didn't come!" retorted Eggman. "I am once again on the verge of retaking the world from you 'Sonic Heroes' once again!"

"Sonic Heroes? Seriously?" asked Alexis.

"Sonic's idea," Shadow told her.

"No duh!"

"Are you two mocking the name?" asked Sonic, looking back at them.

"No."

Sonic stared at the two of them for a few seconds, then turned as Eggman said, "You know Sonic, you were only able to defeat me because your precious friends were able to rescue you!"

"And what do you call me?" called out Alexis, "A coincidence?"

"Yes, actually!" said Eggman, "And you shall forever remain that!"

"He's gonna regret that," said Sally worriedly.

"And to make matters worse for you," continued Eggman, "This Egg Dragoon is powered by the five Chaos Emeralds that you haven't been able to acquire! And you should recognize this chemical, Sonic! It's what I used a long time ago to help your sleep! Sayanora!" And then he teleported.

Alexis suddenly realized what Eggman had said. "Sonic! Run!"

As Sonic turned, a metal hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the blue hedgehog. Sonic gave a scream of pain as the hand squeezed him hard. Then, he felt something inject into his shoulders.

"SONIC!" yelled Alexis, watching her brother's head slump down suddenly. Shadow instantly acted. He teleported on top of the hand, pulling the injectors out of Sonic's shoulders and snapping the hand open. He grabbed Sonic just as he was about to fall.

"I'm getting him to to he hospital!" yelled Shadow.

"Hurry!" yelled Sally. Shadow nodded and teleported away, carrying the limp Sonic.

Eggman's evil laugh went through the air again. "Now then!" he said, "Let us see how well you do without your precious hero to- WAUGH!" The sentence ended in a rather startled yelp as a firey bullet punched through the middle of the Egg Dragoon. When he turned, he saw Alexis floating behind him, the Chaos Emeralds swirling around her as her mismatched blue eyes turned gold.

"Time to go!" yelled the evil doctor. His Eggmobile disconnected from the Egg Dragoon and quickly scuttled off back to te airship as a massive fireball and lightning strike turned the machine into a pile of scrap metal.

Alexis landed on the ground as Sally said, "And there are reasons why we never make you mad."

"A coincidence?" asked Silver in shock, "Eggman's gonna eat those words soon enough."

**()**

_[A few hours later- Acorn Hospital]_

Alexis paced in front of the ER in the hospital, often looking up at the red light above the door. Whenever she saw it, she gave an angry sigh and resumed pacing.

Everyone else sat around the door, either watching it or Alexis. Some of Sonic's closer friends, like Sally and Tails, were fidgeting nervously or leaning against the wall.

Shadow was watching Alexis pace, his ruby eyes following her movements. His white-gloved hands twisted together slightly in worry. He was worried about Sonic, but he was also worried about Alexis. He didn't know what to do, or what to tell her. Yup, he was still having admitting problems.

Suddenly, the light vanished above the door and everyone stood up as Dr. Quack came into the hallway. "How is he?" asked Alexis, "Is he alright?"

Dr. Quack stayed silent for a few seconds, then asked, "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"I think we could all use some good news right now," said Knuckles, getting off the wall.

"Very well then. Sonic will live, that's the good news."

"And the bad?" asked Shadow.

Dr. Quack stayed silent for a good few seconds, then said, "Eggman injected a chemical into him that attacked his systems. We managed to give him the antidote, but... there was a lot. He's... he's in a coma again. The best we can hope for is to keep giving him the antidote, but if he'll wake up again, or when...I can't say."

There was dead silence in the hall for a few minutes. Then Antoine turned to Alexis, whose skin had turned white, and asked, "Can you not heal him?"

"...it is the external wounds that heal the quickest," she finally said. "Internal ones, and chemicals? ...I can't..." She stayed silent for a few more seconds, then darted past Dr. Quack into the ER.

"Alexis-!" started the doctor, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Shadow, who gently shook his head. "Let them have some time alone," said the black hedgehog. Dr. Quack finally nodded.

Knuckles held up his com-link and listened as a soldier reported to him. When he hung up, he said, "We've got a problem."

The rest of the doctors had left the ER, leaving Alexis alone with her comatose brother. His normally peach skin was paler than before and his breathing was weak and labored. A breathing mask was secured over his face, and bandages were wrapped around the places where the injectors had touched Sonic. An IV line was already secured on his wrist, which was attached to an IV bag that was full of fluids.

For a few brief moments, Alexis found herself standing back in a cell on the Death Egg, looking at a badly beaten Sonic. She shook her head and slid he hand underneath his. "Oh Sonic," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, "Why can't I save you this time?" She stood there for several seconds, trying to control her emotions.

Suddenly, his hand tightened slightly. She looked up to see his mouth move slightly. She leaned forward in time to hear him say, _"Up... to... you... sis'."_

Alexis stood there frozen, a shocked look on her face, then she nodded. She straightened, pulling off her silver cloak with the green stone pin. She held it in her hands for a few moments, then carefully laid it on top of Sonic, acting as another blanket. Her hand then moved to the cylinder on her waist that was her sword. She unclipped it from her belt and laid it on the bedside table. She wouldn't need them for what she was going to do.

She then leaned forward again and gently kissed her brother's forehead. "I love you, brother," she whispered. Alexis left the room then, turning to look back at him at the doorway. She gave a small pained smile and left the hospital room.

**()**

_[Acorn Kingdom throne room]_

"Satellites finally found Eggman," said Knuckles in the throne room, where they met up with King Max and his wife. "He and his fleet are above Mobius. Looks like Eggman is getting ready to bombard the planet."

"We're outnumbered with that fleet," said Sally, her eyes still slightly red from crying.

"I'll go and stop-" started Shadow, but was interrupted.

"No. I'll go."

Everyone turned to the door.

Alexis Rey Hedgehog stood at the doorway, her eyes still glowing with a mismatched gold from the Chaos Emeralds that were currently absorbed in her body. She no longer wore her silver cloak and her sword was gone. Now she was just wearing her black and silver jumpsuit with her silver belt buckled around her middle. Her blue and silver combat boots echoed across the stone floor as she rubbed her wrists, which had silver bands wrapped around the, her left band being a small communicator.

"Alexis," started Shadow, but she interrupted him. "Eggman said that I was a coincidence. I know very well that I'm not. That mad-man has messed with my family too many times. It's time for me to stop this once and for all."

Everyone looked at Alexis for a few moments, then Shadow nodded. He stepped up to her, handing her the Green Chaos Emerald. "Good luck," he told her.

Alexis nodded to him. She started to turn, but then instead gave the black hedgehog a hug. He stood there in shock for a few seconds, then returned it. For a few moments, a gentle smile graced his face.

They then parted, and Alexis raced outside. She lept into the air, flames bursting around her. She sailed into the air, her golden eyes shining brightly.

_Sonic,_ she thought, _this one's for you!_

**No flames please, & R&R.**


	2. Phoenixhog Unleashed

**Alright everyone! Now here is the true welcome to Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed Awakening! Last chapter was the prologue, so there weren't very many details in it. For those of you that are just joining us, welcome! Highly recommend that you start out with book one, but that's just my recommendation.**

**Now, here's the full synopsis:**

_**Eggman has returned! But now this time, not only has he manage to split the planet into seven pieces and cause dark entities to be unleashed from within Mobius. Before the fight had even started, he had caused Mobius's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, to fall into another coma like he had done during the Eggman War. Now it's up to Sonic's little sister, Alexis Rey Hedgehog, to fight Eggman and prove that she isn't a 'coincidence' to put it in the mad doctors words.**_

_**But Alexis has a 'slight' problem. And by slight, it's actually pretty big. During the fight, Eggman drained the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. And for some odd reason, now during the night-time, she turns into this 'Phoenixhog', which dampens her powers and gives her wings, but she can't even fly! To make matters worse, or a bit more confusing, tagging along for the ride is a small Mobian who has lost his memories named Chip. But during this new adventure, Alexis will be facing challenges that she hasn't faced yet. She'll meet old and new faces, and possibly help Chip regain his lost memories!**_

_**Will Eggman be truly defeated this time? What will happen to Alexis? And will she be able to handle her new awakening powers? Find out in- Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed Awakening!**_

**And with that, let's head to space to see Alexis give Eggman a beatdown. One thing is for sure, she is definitely not a coincidence!**

**On to the story!**

_[Space- Eggfleet]_

Up high above the planet Mobius, a large fleet of massive silver and black ships hovered. In the middle of them all was a humongous red ship with hundreds of cannons and gave anyone who looked upon it a bad feeling.

In the bridge of this red battleship was a man. He was large, with a large, egg-like body and a bristling mustache. His fashion sense, which consisted of a red coat with numerous gold and white bits as well as black trousers, was something to be desired of. Hiding his eyes completely from view was a pair of dark blue glasses. Perched on top of his bald head was a pair of green and silver goggles. He was laughing hard in his small station, his head tipped back as he gave loud guffaws. Then, the alarms started ringing and he looked forward in shock.

He saw, crouched on the prow of the battleship, was a small figure. As the figure stood, he realized that it was a blue-black and aquamarine female hedgehog. She had mostly short quills with three long ones draped down her back, a three-pointed crest on her head, and two aqua quills that draped down her shoulders. She wore a loose black and silver jumpsuit, which was buckled around the middle by a wide silver belt and had ribbons around the upper parts of her legs. She wore blue and silver boots which had the ends covered by the long loose leggings. Her small tail, peeking out from a small hole in the jumpsuit, twitched slightly as she stared down the length of the ship.

On a signal, hundreds of robots, called Badniks, popped out from the top of the ship as all the cannons aimed for the figure. The man in the bridge, whose name was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, gestured forward with his gloved hands. "FIRE!" he cried.

The cannons burst into noise as the Badniks started firing as well. The hedgehog, whose name was Alexis Rey Hedgehog, burst forward as well, either dodging the cannon fire or calling up large orange flames to redirect the shots. She curled up into a spin-ball and smashed several of the Badniks to pieces before launching herself up into the air and uncurling. Flames flickered around her as she landed and headed towards a Super Badnik, which swung at her. With a determined smile, she dodged the swing and ran around on its body. When she hopped off, the large robot fell to pieces. With a loud cry, she swung her hands forward. Flames jetted from her fingers, which wrapped around the remaining Badniks and destroyed them.

Eggman decided to take things into his own hands then. He appeared from the bridge, driving a massive mech. He rapidly fired bullets at the oncoming hedgehog, who dodged the shots and lept over him, flames trailing from her. "Why you little..." snarled the evil doctor.

He wasn't able to keep up with the threats as Alexis landed in front of him and darted in between his legs. She started racing around on the wall as Eggman launched hundreds of missiles from the back of the mech at her. She simply gave a scornful laugh and dodged all of them and the rest of the bullets that Eggman threw at her. She pulled a face at the mad doctor and darted down the hallway that they were fighting in front of.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Eggman. He appeared to be very confident. One of his guns morphed into a hand and shot down the hallway after her along with a few more missiles. Alexis managed to dodge the missiles, but gave a yelp as the hand suddenly grabbed her. It reeled back in until Alexis was in front of Dr. Eggman, who smirked at her.

She smirked back, her mismatched golden eyes grinning widely. As she closed them, Eggman realized his mistake. Her eyes were actually supposed to be mismatched blue.

Just when that thought reached his mind, seven fist-sized, different colored emeralds appeared around the female hedgehog. "What?" he murmured. Just as the hands were closing around her, they suddenly exploded in a flash of golden light.

Alexis floated in the air in front of the mech, he quills now colored gold and white and her jumpsuit now colored blue and gray. A pair of fiery wings stretched out behind her and her crest now had a fiery crown resting upon it. She gave an angry smirk and burst forward with a flash of light. Next thing Eggman knew, a hole was in his mech and Alexis was coming around for a round two.

"Uh-oh!" he quickly said, "Time to go again!" The Eggmobile swiftly detached itself from the damaged mech and rushed away as Alexis destroyed the robot with a few yellow and white flames. Seeing Eggman starting to get away, she took off after him. Even when the bulwark doors tried to close behind Eggman, sh burst through them like they weren't a problem. As she made it outside, she unleashed several other massive flames which destroyed not only the main battleship, but several other smaller ones as the remainder tried to fire at her, but failed miserably.

"Alright," she mused to herself, looking around, "Where did he... ah-ha!" She spotted him heading towards what looked like a massive control station. She took off in a dart of fire and golden light, eager to finish the fight once and for all.

**()**

Eggman landed rather clumsily, the tip of the Eggmobile catching onto the escape hatch and tossing him out. As he landed with a few bumps, the floor burst open. Alexis hovered in the air for several seconds, a grim smile on her face and her golden eyes shining with bright angry flames.

Of course, Eggman didn't know her actual name, so he just called her by the symbol he had seen at the end of the Eggman War- a Phoenix. "Ph-Phoenix!" he cried out, "I'm- I'm sorry! R-really! Look go easy on me!" he pleaded as she landed in front of him. "I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" He was practically on his hands and knees at this point.

Alexis simply scoffed. "Another chance?" she asked, "This is new. You know, if you hadn't been playing so harshly these past _seventeen years_, I might not have to break so many of your toys, you know that?"

She didn't notice him pulling out a small controller. "Gotcha!" he cried out, pressing the button.

The floor suddenly rose up, and she found herself in energy bands. She grunted and growled at Eggman as he rose up on a small platform above her. When he was in place, he pressed another switch.

Alexis screamed in pain as purple electricity struck her. she felt like something was getting ripped out of her. And something was. Next thing she knew, she was normal and the Chaos Emeralds were hovering around her in a circle. She continued to scream as the "control station" suddenly turned into a massive cannon.

"HO HO HO HO HO!" laughed Eggman as he was lowered into a new control station, "Oh, I've waited a long time for this! I only wish I could've done this with Sonic instead of you, Ms. Coincidence."

He didn't notice the flicker of anger that passed through her mismatched blue eyes.

"FIRE!" He swiftly pressed another button.

The cannon glowed with purple energy before unleashing a purple beam straight at the planet surface. As it touched the ocean, a massive plume of water rose up into the air, unleashing a shockwave that spread across the planet. As Dr. Eggman watched, the planet started slowly splitting apart. Strange purple tendrils of purple and red energy started to rise from the cracked planet, appearing to come from the core.

"Whoa!" said Eggman in awe. He continued to watch as a strange ghostly figure arose from the core, appearing as some form of massive beast. It gave a roar as its long head rose upwards.

Alexis wasn't watching the spectacle. She was in the middle of something herself. She screamed and groaned in pain as her blue-black fur started to turn jet black. The aquamarine parts of her quills, except for her aqua-colored quill crest, suddenly started growing long feathers, which hugged her quills tightly except for the ones at he ends of her quills. Her nails suddenly started growing longer and thicker and the aqua stripes on the backs of her arms and fingers started growing outward into flame-like patterns. Purple and red flames spiraled around her clothes, giving them a torn appearance and making the silver flame patterns on her sides grow larger and join up with the silver triangle on her shoulder, which appeared more lame-like as well. Her small tail was suddenly bristling with feathers, forming a long tail of black, aqua tipped feathers. And, ripping from her jumpsuit and coming past her feathered quills, was a pair of ragged black wings with sharp, aquamarine primary feathers. As she reared upward, she let out an angry yell mixed with a bird's call as a fiery red gem appeared on her forehead crest, which had a smaller set of quills in between the main ones. Her left eye, formerly a blue the shade of Sonic's fur, was now a dark navy blue with a gold outline. Her right eye, formerly a sky blue, was now a brilliant sapphire blue with a golden outline as well.

The electricity faded, and the Chaos Emeralds fell to the floor, now a dark gray color. Alexis collapsed on the floor as well, breathing heavily, her new wings draped around her. She listened as Eggman laughed and cheered, "Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed in the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power," he mused to himself. "Eggmanland will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha!"

He looked down as Alexis got on her knees and snarled, "You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman!"

"Oh, why Phoenix!" he said, "That's a good look for you. Festive!" As Alexis froze in slight confusion, he finished, "So long, Ms. Coincidence! You know, I might just stick with that nickname!" He sat back as a glass bubble covered his consul.

Before Alexis could react, the window suddenly opened. She barely managed to grab onto the floor in time. But before she could grab it with her other hand, the vacuum of space sucked her out. She fell alongside the dead Chaos Emeralds, screaming towards the planet's surface.

The dark creature reared upwards for a few more seconds, then suddenly fell apart, spreading all across the surface of the shattered Mobius.

**()**

Alexis gave a moan as she started to come around, feeling wind rush past her face. Suddenly, there came a strange shimmering sound, and she felt herself stop. She opened her dual-colored eyes and looked in amazement at the large green bubble that she was suspended in. "Huh?" she muttered to herself.

Just then, the bubble disappeared. She gave a yelp as she started to fall again. "WhoawhoawhoaWHOA!"

Then she fell headfirst into the ground.

She laid there for a few seconds, then braced herself against the ground. With a few swift tugs, she managed to pull herself out. Alexis stumbled back a few steps before straightening and rubbing her head. "What the heck is going on around here?" she muttered to herself. She looked around where she had fallen, only seeing the dead Chaos Emeralds and... was that a Mobian?

She quickly rushed over, picking him up upside down. He was rather small, about as tall as the length of her arm. He was mostly red with a small white belly, white hands and feet, and a white tuft of hair in between his long ears. He also had a round, slightly puffy tail and a pair of tiny translucent insect wings. Slightly hidden amongst the fur that surrounded his neck was a small green round gemstone.

_Never seen a Mobian like this before,_ Alexis thought to herself. Shaking out of her stupor, she asked, "Hey, are you okay?" She poked him a few times.

The Mobian gave a small moan and muttered, "Can't... I can't... eat another bite..."

"Hey! Pull yourself together! It isn't breakfast time yet," Alexis said, poking the little Mobian again. She didn't exactly want to shake him.

The Mobian woke up, revealing a pair of warm brown eyes. He looked around a little confused, since he was mostly hanging upside down into a slightly ripped, black jumpsuit patterned with silver flames. Then he looked up and saw Alexis' slightly beast-like face with it's dual-colored blue and gold eyes.

He gave a small shriek and kicked upwards. Alexis dodged the kick and stumbled backwards as the little Mobian darted behind a rock. "D-don't eat me!" he called out, "I taste bad!"

"Why would I eat someone?" asked Alexis, rolling her eyes. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?"

After a few moments, the Mobian seemed to realize that she was okay. "Oh! I'm just fine!" he said, coming out of hiding. He flew up in the air in front of her and said, "Thank you for asking, Miss Bird Lady."

"'Miss Bird Lady?'" asked Alexis in confusion. She looked down at her long talons and the feathers on her quills. Her long bird-tail swished slightly as she flapped her wings. She felt her quill crest and the large red stone and murmured, "Well, I guess I am a little bird-like."

As she continued to look at herself, the Mobian said, "Yeah! Look at those wings! And feathers! And claws! What's your name anyway?" he finally asked.

"I'm Alexis," said Alexis, introducing herself, "Alexis Rey Hedgehog. And who are you?"

The little Mobian appeared to think to himself as he leaned back in the air slightly. He seemed to hum to himself, then gave a small gasp and a cry of alarm. "What IS my name!" he cried out. He landed on the ground and panicked, running around in circles. "AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember!"

Alexis jumped back slightly in shock. "What? You forgot who you are?" she asked, worried.

"Yup!" said the Mobian, "I remember something falling from the sky..." he mimicked the action, jumping in the air and landing on his belly, "And everything just going all white!" he finished, guestering. "And then... nothing!" Small tiny stars swirled around his head as he stumbled slightly and said, "I can't remember a thing past that!"

Alexis thought to herself. "Uh-oh, did I fall on him?" she murmured to herself.

She looked back as the Mobian fluttered up in the air and started saying, "Oh MAN! What am I gonna do? What CAN I do? Where do I go from here? What'll I... oof. I'm hungry." He clutched his suddenly growling belly and fell back to the ground.

Alexis quickly caught him and said, "Hey, don't worry. I'll help you get your memory back."

"Really?" said the Mobian excitedly, "You mean it?"

"Sure!" said Alexis as the Mobian lifted up into the air again and landed on her head. "I'm pretty sure we'll find someone who knows you if we ask around."

The Mobian gave a happy cry. "Oh thank you!" he said happily, "You're the best, Miss Bird La- I mean- Alexis Rey Hedgehog."

"Just call me Alexis," she told him. The two of them shared a high-five and a few happy laughs. Maybe she wouldn't have to do all this alone.

As the Mobian flew happy circles around her, Alexis noticed the dark sky suddenly starting to brighten. She looked to the east, where she saw the sun starting to rise. As she watched the sun come up, something suddenly lanced through her and she gave a yelp of alarm as purple flames suddenly surrounded her. When she opened her eyes again, Alexis found herself suddenly back to normal.

"Whoa," breathed the Mobian. As Alexis examined herself in slight confusion, he said, "That was amazing!"

"Well," said Alexis, straightening, "I'm kinda glad that that's all over. I wasn't exactly getting used to the wings and tails." Her normal one twitched slightly, causing the Mobian to laugh.

**And that's the official first chapter. Just so you guys know, I won't be doing the stages very much. So, you won't hear Alexis going through stages very much in this story.**

**Next chapter, we're off to Apotos!**


	3. Chip- Yum!

**Welcome to Chapter two everyone! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Alexis. All other properties belong to Sega.**

**Now with that over, let's get on with the show!**

_[Apotos]_

Alexis and the Mobian walked- or flew- into the town, Alexis juggling two of the dead Chaos Emeralds in one hand, her flames helping to move them through the air. "What do you suppose that was all about," she muttued, mostly to herself. She was pretty confused about what had happened to her a few hours ago previously. "I mean, the feathers, those talons... and look at the Chaos Emeralds!"

The Mobian turned to look back at her. "So, is this what you usually look like?" he asked.

Alexis caught the two Emeralds in her hands and pocketed them as she said, "Yup. This is the real me. Well, I do have a cloak at home, but it's kinda nice to not be wearing it right now. But pretty cool, huh?" However, she realized that she was now talking to empty air. "Wait, where'd you... oh. He did say he was hungry." She had spotted him at an ice cream stand. "I suppose he'll want some. I could use some ice cream too."

She walked over as the vendor, a human, was talking to the little Mobian. "Looks good, don't it?" he asked. When the Mobian nodded, he continued, "That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of our city!" He gave a chuckle and told the two Mobians, "The whole world can come tumbling down and they'd still line up for a taste!"

"Mmm mmm mmm!" cheered the little Mobian, looking happily at the Sundae Supreme. Alexis smiled at him and then turned to the vendor, pulling out a couple of ring that she had collected on the way here. "I'll take another one if you have it," she said, handing him a large couple.

"Sure thing, Miss!" he said. He started making another one, which surpisingly only took about five minutes. He finished it and handed the two cones to them and said, "Enjoy them, kiddos! Satisfaction guarenteed! If you don't like it, you get your money back!"

"Oh," said the Mobian, holding his ice cream and licking it happily, "I loooooove it!"

Alexis licked hers as well, her eyes lighting up happily. "Mmmm- strawberry and butterscotch! Well, I know where to go for ice cream when this mess is sorted out. This is amazing! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!" said the vendor, waving to them as they left. "Enjoy Apotos!"

Alexis waved goodbye and looked at the little Mobian, who was happily munching on a few of the chocolate chips that had been sprinkled on top. "Mmmm-mmm! Wow! This chip whatever stuff is great!" His little white face was already fleckled with vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and butterscotch ice cream.

"If you say so," said Alexis, taking another lick of hers. "So then, how about you help me start looking around to see if we can find someone who knows you, Chip?"

The Mobian started to nod, but then hovered frozen while staring at Alexis in slight confusion. "Chip?" he asked her.

Alexis turned with a small giggle. "Well," she told him, "I have to call you something. You like it?" She asked as she took another lick of her ice cream.

"Yeah!" said the newly named Chip, "Chip! Chip! I love it! Yum!" He hovered around her excitedly.

"Now then," Alexis told him, "how about we start asking around and see if anyone here knows you?"

"Okay!" said Chip, nodding happily while taking another lick of his ice cream and eating one of the chocolate covered cherries on the edge of it. Alexis giggled, liking Chip already.

As they walked around, they started asking people if they knew Chip. The people in the part of the town they were in unfortunately didn't know him, so they headed further into the city.

"Whoa. This place looks like it got hit hard," commented Chip as they passed into a part of the city that was slightly scorched and in the process of being rebuilt.

"The Eggman War wasn't too long ago," said Alexis, looking as some Mobians bearing the WRE symbol and a few humans helped to build up a few houses. "Still, this place is coming along pretty well despite it's size."

Chip looked at her confused. "There was a war?" he asked, "Man, my memory loss must be really bad!"

"It was pretty bad," said Alexis. "The world was practically destroyed because of Eggman. And now he's trying it again! Thankfully, he doesn't have the army he had before. But he's still a bit of a threat. And to think he had the audacity to call me a coincidence!" She gave a small growl.

"You aren't a coincidence, Alexis!" said Chip, causing her to look at him. "You met me, didn't you? I like to think it was... ummmmm... what was that word again? The one that started with an 'f' and isn't coincidence?"

"Fate?" asked Alexis, cheering up when he said that.

"Yeah!" said Chip, finishing up his ice cream, "It was fate! We were meant to meet each other!"

Alexis smiled at him, then grinned a little impishly. "You know," she told him, "for a guy that doesn't have his memories, you sure are wise."

"Oh! Uh..." he blushed a little, grinning.

Alexis laughed at his expression. She then looked around, noticing a few things. "Hey Chip. Want the ride of your life?"

Chip looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She grinned at him, then guestured to her back. "Hang on tight!" she told him as he made himself comfortable on her back, hiding amongst her quills. "Looks stable enough to go for a run," she said, "So that's what we'll do! Here we... GO!"

Chip gave a happy yell as she suddenly burst forward, flames streaming off her arms and legs as she ran forward. She lept off a high street and darted through an orange ring, landing on the outside of a church. She lept off it again and burst through two more rings, one orange and the other rainbow colored. She landed and took off again, darting up a street and sliding along a grind rail. She quickly hopped off and burst along the narrow streets, going faster and faster. She spotted what looked like a whinch handle thing and she grabbed onto it, which pulled her up onto a building. She jumped off, launching herself into the air and going through an archway before jumping and leaping through another rainbow ring. Alexis grabbed onto two more winches which pulled her up past ledges and gave her enough momentum to clear a large gap. She landed and burst forward again, taking off down the narrow streets again.

"You enjoying it, Chip?" she asked over her shouled.

Chip gave a happy cry, hanging on tightly to her jumpsuit. "This is awesome! But, is there any in-flight meals?" he asked.

Alexis laughed, then noticed a Mobian vendor giving out bags of chips. She darted past, leaving the vendor slightly confused when he saw that he was now holding a couple of rings when he had been holding two bags of chips before.

Alexis handed them to Chip, who eagerly dug in. "That suit ya?" she asked.

"Yup!" he said excitedly.

"Then hang on! And no hiding food in my quills, alright?"

"Okay. Wheeeeee!"

Alexis hopped onto a grind rail, which soon joined up with two more. She flipped from one grind rail to another, dodging tree branches and rocks, as well as the occasional stray sea bird. When the rail that she was on started coming to an end, she hopped onto the far right one, which curved into a long looptey-loop. She and Chip cheered as the loops came to an end and they were soon on a long white road. When they came to a small open area, Alexis lept onto a spring which catapulted them into the air and put them back on a group of grind rails. They continued to run along, going on loops, running on roads, and jumping on springs which let them onto more grind rails or letting them hop onto rooftops. They even at one point found themselves hanging onto a zip-line and going through even more rainbow rings. When Alexis found herself flying through the air, she pulled off a few stunts, which made Chip cheer happily. Finally, they landed on a small circular platform on the far edge of the city. "That was awesome!" cheered Chip, flying circles around his new friend while finishing off his chips.

"Sure was!" agreed Alexis. "Now then, lets get back to that search, shall we?"

"Okay!" said Chip.

**()**

_[Apotos- sunset]_

They had soon come back to the part of town that they had entered, which was now more deserted since nighttime was approaching. Chip was looking downcast. "Still no luck finding anyone who knows me," he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," said Alexis, "Maybe you're memories will come back on their own. Remember anything yet?" she asked.

Chip mused to himself for a few seconds, then shook his head and said, "Nope."

Alexis sighed. "Oh well. I guess we'll cross that roadblock when we get there." She looked over to the west, where she could see the sun just barely going past the horizon. She gave a small sigh, then yelped as something flashed through her again.

Chip gave a startled yelp as purple and red flames suddenly flared around his friend. When they faded, he saw Alexis back in her bird-like hedgehog form, with wings and a long feathered tail. "Whoa! Miss Bird Lady is back!" he said.

Alexis looked at herself. "So when the sun goes down, I turn into... this?"

"Are you okay, Alexis?" asked Chip worriedly.

"...I'm fine," she said, "I just better be careful who sees me like this."

Just then, there came the sound of despaired crying. They looked around and saw the ice cream vendor bent over his stand, crying miserably. Strange purple wisps were coming from his body and he appeared pretty sad. "What's with him?" asked Chip.

"No clue," said Alexis, "Maybe we should go talk to him."

When they reached him, they heard him say, "It's hopeless! The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed!"

"That's a different tune than what he was singing this morning," said Alexis, her wings twitching slightly.

"Mister?" asked Chip, flying up to the guy, "Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry." He looked around before noticing another Sundae Supreme. "Ice cream! How about some more of this tasty stuff?" He offered it to the vendor.

The vendor looked up."What good is ice cream at a time like this?" he asked. He fell back on top of the counter. Chip stumbled back, causing the ice cream to start to fall.

"Watch out!" yelled Alexis, reaching forward. Purple flames sprang from her hands, taking the shape of a clawed hand, which grabbed the ice cream in mid-air. "Huh? My powers don't do that," she said, now confused.

"It was like your arm just stretched!" said Chip excitedly.

"Weird," said Alexis, putting the ice cream back on the holder, "I thought I'd be weaker in this form. But I think I'm stronger! Could be useful."

The vendor was still crying. When Chip looked over at Alexis in confusion, she shrugged. She honestly didn't know what to say. "Come on," she said, "Let's go. We need to get back to the others."

As they were walking away, there came a slightly nervous cry from an old lady. Alexis flinced and turned, nervously scratching the back of her head. This was definitely gonna take some getting used to.

Suddenly, the lady gave a relieved sigh. "I recognize your little friend. You're that young lady from before!" she said.

"Uh, yeah," said Alexis, "Sorry about nearly giving you a heart attack."

"It's alright," said the old lady, who Alexis remembered was named Sandra, "Good evening to you both. How are you doing?"

"We're doing okay!" said Chip, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well, that's good," said Sandra. "Which reminds me... I saw a two-tailed fox fly past, heading towards the town square. He wouldn't be a friend of yours, would he? He was in a terrible hurry."

"A two-tailed fox?" said Alexis in joy. "That's Tails! He's probably looking for me! Thank you Mrs. Sandra! C'mon Chip, we'd better get going!" With a few more goodbyes, the two of them quickly rushed into the town square, where they heard a few panicked cries.

"Is that your friend?" asked Chip.

"Might be," said Alexis. "C'mon! Let's go help him."

**()**

Tails gave a yelp as he was flung against the wall. He gave a small groan and stood up, looking at the massive dark creature in front of him, which was at least as tall as a small building, covered in wierd purple markings and carrying a large wooden club. It swung at him again, but he quickly dodged, taking cover behind a tall building and nursing his bruises. Yacker the Wisp floated beside him, giving a few worried burbles.

"I'm okay, Yacker," reassured Tails, "Just a few bruises."

Just then, there came the sound of a strange bird and fighting. Purple and red flames spewed into the air as several more dark creatures flew past them, dissappating into purple smoke. Then, a large amount of purple smoke suddenly appeared, floating into the air.

Then, there came a familiar voice. "Hey Tails."

Tails and Yacker peered around the corner. "Alexis?" asked the young fox, unable to see in the darkness.

Finally, the clouds parted from the moon and there stood Alexis in her 'Phoenixhog' form. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him as Tails came out, Yacker hiding nervously behind him.

"Alexis... is that really you? What happened to you?" asked Tails, looking at her new form curiously.

"Ah, you know us hedgehogs," said Alexis jokingly as Chip came out from behind her, "Full of surprises and never a dull moment."

"Want some chocolate?" The two friends looked down at Chip as he held up a bar of chocolate to the fox.

"Uh... thanks?" he said, slightly confused.

"Where did you get that?" asked Alexis, confused. She pushed the question to the back for the second and said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," answered Tails. "We all got worried when we lost your signal. So, what happend?" Alexis explained as they made their way out of the town square and towards the beach. When she was done, Tails said, "That's some story. I guess that means that you turning into... that..." he guestured towards her, "and the planet being broken up are somehow related."

"Which means we need to find Eggman and get him to fix this," said Alexis, "and fast."

"About that," said Tails, "Sally said that when I found you, we should meet up with her. She said she thinks that she and her dad know someone who might know what's going on!"

"Alright! Where are we going?" asked Alexis.

"We're headed over to Professor Pickle at Spagonia University," Tails told her. "I was here collecting data while looking for you. If we combine that with his research, we might be able to find out what fully happened!"

"Spagonia?" mused Alexis. She thought to herself, saying, "I'm still trying to remember my Mobius geography, but I think it's a continent over. It'd be an easy flight if I knew how to use these new wings and if the planet weren't broken." She looked ruefully at her new wings.

"You can't fly?" asked Tails.

"Don't know how with these," she told him. "I assume you brought a ride?"

"Yup! You remember the X-Tornado, right?"

"Sure do! Let's get going!"

Soon, the massive plane slowly started rising in the air. Chip was in the second cockpit while Tails was in the pilot seat. Alexis was perched on the back of the plane, her wings folded tightly against her body. When Tails looked back at her, she nodded, and the plane took off into the night sky.

"Spagonia- here we come!"

**I didn't do the major boss fight with the Dark Gaia Colossus, or whatever you call it. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time!**


	4. Spagonian Flight

**So, I don't really have anything to say at the start of the chapters from now on, so I thought it might be a good idea to start replying to reviews!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Yes, Sonic is in a coma again. I was thinking about doing something else, but it would've involved... you know what, I'll just PM you about it. And yes, Chip is calling her Ms. Bird Lady.**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you for letting me use the couple name and for coming up with it! She's going to have a good couple of special powers while in her Phoenixhog form.**

**SwanGirl24: I'm going to do a slight mixture of both.**

**VoidReader: Yes, Sonic is in a coma again. There was going to be something else, but that would've led to this whole adventure being done again and probably break my heart. Yours too. **

**Sonic's Werehog form is a mixture between a hedgehog and a werewolf. So Alexis' Phoenixhog form is a mixture between a hedgehog and a phoenix. There will be a good reason for that later on.**

**And yes, Sally is gonna be in this too! There will be a lot of reoccuring characters in this, so expect a few cameos.**

**Guest: First off, are you SpiderDom? You sound like him.**

**Sonic and Alexis are siblings, it's only natural that those two have a strong bond. So never tick off the hedgehog siblings. Do you know what happened to Neo?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my OC's. All properties belong to SEGA.**

**And with that, let's get on to the story!**

* * *

_[X-Tornado- Close to the rift between Apotos and Spagonia]_

Alexis gave a sigh, feeling the gentle sunlight that played across her face and the wind that gently tousled her long quills. Boy, was she glad that it was daytime again. She had returned to her normal form as soon as the sun had risen, although she kinda freaked out Tails when he saw the flames spiraling around her. She couldn't help giving a small giggle at his shriek. She had to wonder what the others would think- including Shadow.

Just thinking about the black hedgehog made her smile widen a little more.

_*Enjoying yourself back there?*_

Alexis looked up as Tails' voice came over the loudspeaker. "Yup!" she called back, "This is what you call riding with style!"

_*Yup!*_ said Tails, _*It feels pretty good to fly like this!*_

_*I agree!*_ said Chip, who was in the second cockpit, _*Although I kinda wish the seats were a little smaller.*_

"Sorry they're not kid-sized," joked Alexis.

_*Well don't worry. It's just a hop and a skip to- wait, what's that approaching?*_ Tails suddenly stopped at Yacker's sudden blurbing at the scanner. He noticed the red dots that were appearing on the radar.

Alexis looked forward, seeing several drones and planes appearing in the sky. "Yup!" she said, "Here comes the parade!"

_*Better hop into the second cockpit, Alexis,*_ said Tails, the second cockpit opening up, _*You handle the shooting and I'll handle the driving! You do remember how to shoot, right?*_

"I do, but everyone was kinda confused as to why a veterinarian needs a pilot license." Alexis hopped into the seat as Chip moved to the one in the back. As the cockpit sealed, a pair of handles popped up in front of her. She grabbed the handles and adjusted her grip until her thumbs rested on top of the shooting buttons. "Lets do it to it!"

_*Yeah!*_/"Yeah!" cheered Tails and Chip.

Alexis opened fire on several drones that were coming at them. They vanished in plumes of orange fire. Several planes came in on the left, but Alexis fired several missiles, which crashed into the planes.

"Alexis! On the right!" yelled Chip.

"I see them!" yelled Alexis. She fired again as several more drones came in, trying to blindside the plane. "Score!"

_*Coming in from the top!*_

"Egghead is losing his touch," said Alexis, blasting the planes that came from above them. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Maybe its because you're not running or jumping?" asked Chip.

"Could be." Alexis blasted a whole line of drones and planes that said straight for them. "Boom! Turkey! You're outta here!"

_*Nice shooting,*_ complimented Tails, _*But now there's something else coming up on the radar. Something big!*_

"Five Rings say it's Eggman," said Alexis, rolling her dual-colored eyes.

_*That's not even a bet,*_ said Tails as the enemy in question came into view. It was a massive battleship shaped like some of the smaller drones that they had been facing earlier. It had a flat top, was curved underneath, and had several large propellers and engines that held it up in the air.

Eggman's voice came suddenly over the loudspeakers. _*HO HO HO!*_ he cried, _*Prepare to be defeated by the likes of the Egg Cauldron, Phoenix!*_

_***Be careful, Doctor,***_ came Orbot's voice, _***The Egg Cauldron wasn't ready for deployment yet!***_

_***Betcha he's gonna wreck it!***_ came Cubot's voice.

_*Silence, you two!*_ yelled Eggman.

"Doesn't really look like a cauldron," said Chip, peering out the window. "Then again, I don't remember what a cauldron looks like either."

Alexis decided to humor Eggman. "So... what? We're gonna get pulled into the top with a tractor beam and get defeated by large blades inside it?"

Eggman sounded confused. _*Open the top? No, I, uh-*_

"Ooh! Does fire spew out of the top?" asked Chip.

_*Or are there gonna be projectiles coming out of the top like bad oil?*_ asked Tails, joining the game.

_*N-no! No! Nothing happens with the top! There's a massive panel on the side that when it opens, missiles spew out! Yes!*_

"Well then," said Alexis, "You should've named it 'Egg Dome' or 'Missile-Mouth'! Actually nah, that's a callback to Missile Wrist. But 'Egg Cauldron'? Now that's just false advertising man!"

_*I MAKE THE NAMES AROUND HERE, PHOENIX!* _yelled Dr. Eggman. _*Egg Cauldron- FIRE!*_

The front of the Egg Cauldron opened up and missiles spewed out as turrets opened up on the sides and more missiles appeared. "This is gonna hurt!" yelled Chip.

Suddenly, several of the missiles blew to the sides and collided with each other, exploding suddenly. _*Who did that?*_ asked Tails, confused.

A familiar voice came on the com-link them. _*You kids don't mind if I butt in, do you?*_

"Sally!" cheered Alexis. "Right on time!"

Appearing out of the clouds was a Mobian on a tri-colored blue Extreme Gear. The Mobian was a female chipmunk with shot, auburn hair, a short blue, sleeveless jacket that exposed her middle and a pair of black and white shorts. A pair of blue boots and a pair of gloves with blue rings completed the outfit. Held in her right hand was a green and blue Hover Wisp, with a green Wisp floating beside her.

_*Glad you made it, Sal,*_ said Tails as she flew next to them.

"Well, I couldn't leave you guys with all the fun, now could I?" she asked. She leveled her Wispon as the Hover Wisp flew into it and fired at the Egg Cauldron, but the shots bounced off. "Need a weak point."

"Didn't Eggman mention that the front opens?" asked Alexis, guesturing to the now closed door.

_*So we just wait for it to open! Nice thinking!*_ said Tails.

"And there it opens!" said Chip, pointing as the hatch opened again, letting out a slew of missiles.

"Sally! Clear the way! Tails, as soon as it's clear, let 'er rip!"

The two Mobians complied. Sally let off concussive bursts out of her Wispon and when the missiles were gone, Tails let every single missile and shot burst into the opening, causing fire and smoke to pour out, almost completely destroying it.

_*UUUUUGGGHHH! I can't believe this!*_ yelled Eggman as the Egg Cauldron slowly started limping away.

"Believe it! See ya later, Egghead!" called out Alexis. As soon as Eggman was gone, Alexis turned to the nearby Sally. " Thanks for the assist, Sal'. But what are you doing here? Weren't you going to meet us at the university?"

"That was the plan," said Sally, "But we've got a situation."

* * *

_[Spagonia University- Prof. Pickle's office]_

"_What?!_" exclaimed Tails, "Professor Pickle was kidnapped?"

The assistant, a young man wearing a smart suit and looking slightly in shock still, said, "It was about a week before the tremors hit. This man showed up with a-" he mimicked a mustache, "-and a-" he mimicked a large belly, "-and a whole pack of robots! They carted poor Professor Pickle off- lab data and all!"

"I came here early," explained Sally when the two younger Mobians turned to look at her. "When I found that Professor Pickle wasn't here, I knew I had to meet up with you guys before you got here."

"Oh man," said Tails sadly.

"That sure sounds like Eggman," said Alexis, crossing her arms, "I don't know anyone else with a-" she mimicked a mustache, "-and a-" she mimicked a belly.

"What a horrible thing to do! We have to go rescue that Professor guy, and fast!" said Chip, causing everyone to look at him. He hovered up in the air and said, "If he had been kidnapped that long ago, he's probably really hungry! And- and I don't think I could go that long without food! I'd- I'd rather be DEAD!" With that, his body fell back to the floor and a small gray spirit stood in his place, guesturing, but not saying a word. He soon realized that he was a spirit and rushed back to his body.

"Uhhhhhh..." Sally looked at Chip in confusion.

"He's like that," Alexis reassured her.

"I'm... I'm pretty sure Eggman's feeding him," said Tails, "Even he's not that cruel."

"Tell that to my comatose brother," snarled Alexis, flames gathering at her fingertips.

"Okay guys," said Sally, "How about we stop discussing how bad Eggman can get and start trying to find the professor?"

"Alright," said Tails, "but where do we start looking?"

"There were a lot of people outside when the attack happened," said the assistant, "Maybe you could check with them."

"Alright," said Alexis, her flames dying down. "Sally, you and Tails can check the east side of town. Chip," she said to the revived Chip, "We'll check out the west side. Meet back at the X-Tornado."

"Actually," said Tails, "I think me and Yacker had better head back to the X-Tornado. I want to make sure that it didn't get too damaged during our fight with Eggman."

"I'll be fine," said Sally, "Besides, I've got Gust." The Hover Wisp that had been with her came out of her Wispon, chirping happily in Yacker's direction, who responded with a tentacle being raised in the air.

"Alright then," said Alexis, "Let's go everyone."

* * *

"What did you mean by a comatose brother?" asked Chip as they walked around the town after asking a few people. "If you don't mind me asking!" he quickly added as afterthought.

Alexis sighed. "Well, I do need to get it off my chest," she finally said. She took a deep breath before starting. "It was about... wow, three days ago? It feels like longer. Anyway, me and my brother, Sonic, were visiting the Acorn Kingdom when it was attacked. Eggman was using the Chaos Emeralds and he... blindsided Sonic, I guess you could say. Something was injected in him, and next thing I knew, Sonic was limp in Eggman's grip. Shadow grabbed him and took him to the hospital while I grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and smashed through Eggman's machine.

"When we got to the hospital, Dr. Quack said that Sonic had been given a chemical that attacked his systems, putting him in a coma. And we still don't know if or when he's gonna wake up." She gave an angry sigh. "I can't wait to punch Eggman in the face for that."

Chip thought to himself. While the had been talking to Tails in Apotos, Alexis had used her flames to heal the bruises that he had gotten from the Colossus. "You can't just heal him?"

"I can't heal internal injuries. And chemicals? I haven't even tried those yet. So... yeah, I can't heal Sonic."

Chip flew over to his friends side, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think he'll wake up one day," he told her, "I can feel it."

Alexis looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I know he's gonna wake up one day. I just wish he was here with me right now."

* * *

_[Several hours later]_

Tails looked up as Sally and Gust approached him and Yacker. As the two Wisps greeted each other, Tails asked, "Anything?"

"Nope," said Sally. "East side of the city was a bust."

"Guess we'll have to wait for Alexis then," said Tails, turning back to his Miles Electric and continuing to fine-tune the X-Tornado.

"You're really fond of this plane, aren't you?" asked Sally, leaning against it as Gust and Yacker played together.

"Yeah." Tails smiled fondly as he looked up at the plane. "Charles Thorndyke helped me make the first version of it on Earth when we were stuck there. Chuck sorta became a parent figure to me. I can't help but think that Uncle Chuck would love to meet him. They're both mechanics and love adventure." He gave a sigh as he looked down at the ground, thinking of Chuck.

"Hey, don't worry," said Sally. She placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder ashe looked up at her. "As long as you remember him, he'll always be here." She gently touched Tails' chest as if to point at his heart.

Tails smiled and nodded. "Right."

Just then, Alexis and Chip joined them. "Did you find any...thing?" asked Sally, suddenly noticing the look on Alexis' face. She looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

"Y-yeah," said Alexis, barely managing to get it out. "Few people said that they saw him headed west, towards Mazuri. And Tails? I have to ask." She turned to the fox and asked, "Is it true that the Wisps call Dr. Eggman 'Baldy Nosehair'? A little girl told me about it."

Tails chuckled. "Yeah. The Wisps call him that, but me and Sonic changed it to 'Baldy McNosehair' when we heard that. Made it more memorable."

That made Alexis and Chip lose it. They rolled on the ground, laughing their heads off. "I am SO calling Eggman that the next time I see him!" Alexis managed to say through her laughter.

"Hahahahahahah!" Chip laughed, "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard all day!"

Tails and Sally looked at each other and shrugged. "Well then you two," said Sally as they calmed down, "Let's head over to Mazuri and rescue Professor Pickle, shall we?"

"We shall!" said Alexis, standing up. "Let's roll!"

* * *

**I finally found out how to do the line break thing on here! :) And I just love the nickname Baldy McNosehair! And teasing Eggman is so much fun!**

**Alexis is dealing with the shock and sadness of losing Sonic to a coma again, but he'll be waking up, don't worry! But he might be missing out on the whole adventure, just so you know. **

**R&R!**


	5. File a Complaint Later!

**I'm gonna be gone next Thursday, so I'm gonna be posting the next chapter right now. As well as comment on the reviews that have recently come up.**

**SharpDragonKlaw: I love Baldy Mcnosehair as well, but wait until the next chapter. You're gonna love it!**

**I liked the idea of Tails and Yacker being together and I didn't want them to be the only ones. Everyone that has a Wispon will have their own Wisp Companion that corresponds with their Wispon. I was toying with the idea of Alexis having a Wisp pet, but I'm not sure which one could fit her, or how that would happen. Maybe an Eagle Wisp (if that is what it's called).**

**Infinite's Ruby: No need to apologize. I'm just glad that the people that were with me during **_**Where I Belong**_** and **_**Rise of the Phoenix**_** are joining along for the ride of this book!**

**Alexis and Sonic have a deep bond, so she is really going to care about him when he gets hurt. And with Eggman putting him back in a coma, plus calling her a coincidence... weeeeeeeeelllll... have you seen that part in **_**The Lion King**_** where the heyena's call Pumba a pig? *nervous laugh***

**Disclamer(this is not a review reply): I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

_[Mazuri- nighttime]_

Sally Acorn gave a startled look when Alexis jumped off the plane, now sporting her 'Phoenixhog' look. "You really freaked me out when that popped up," she said to her.

"Yeah well, not the only one," said Alexis. She gave an amused glance at Tails and said, "When I went back to normal yesterday, Tails freaked out too."

"Hey! I was not expecting that!" said Tails hotly.

"So, do you really think that professor guy is here?" asked Chip, looking around at the small village that they were at.

"Well, I was contacting the others to ask if there was anything about a secret Eggman base that could be in Mazuri," said Sally as they walked in, "and both Knuckles and Shadow confirmed that there should be one close to the village."

"Should we split up and ask around to se if anyone knows where the secret base is?" asked Alexis.

"Splitting up now may be a bad idea," said Sally, "but I don't think we have much of a choice if we're going to find the professor. Make sure you keep a close eye out, and call out if someone says something."

Everyone nodded, and Alexis and Chip went off in a different direction. Chip was looking around before spotting a little girl hiding beside a tent. He flew over and said, "Hi!"

"Eep!" went the little girl, hiding further behind the pole that she was behind.

"Chip! Get over here!" called out Alexis, chuckling, "You'll scare people like that!"

Chip flew back over and said teasingly, "Are you sure she was frightened of me and not you? I mean, you did give both Sally and Tails heart attacks on the way here."

Alexis stared at him shocked for a few seconds, then gave a slightly evil grin. "And here I thought you didn't have it in you," she said. "But something like that... calls for payback!" She grabbed the little Mobian before he could fly away and started giving him a noogie, much to his sputtering embarassment, but also laughing his head off.

Suddenly, this wierd laughter suddenly popped up behind them. They turned to see a man waving wierdly at them and laughing hard. Small purple wisps of smoke were coming off his body as he laughed crazily. "Well, this just got weird," commented Alexis as Chip pulled himself out of Alexis' arms.

"He looks like a few people that were in Apotos, remember?" said Chip.

Alexis nodded. "Even though he's drunk, let's see if he knows anything about the Professor, shall we?"

Chip nodded, and they headed over. "Excuse me, sir?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, I didn't weird you out, did it?" asked the man, "Ha ha ha!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "Do you know anything about a professor?" she asked.

"Hey, you are looking for a long-lost someone! That's so sweet of you!" said the man, laughing crazily again. "I heard that there was someone looking for help, but I'm not sure if they're a professor."

"Well, thanks!" said Chip as they walked back to the middle of the town.

"That was really wierd," muttured Alexis, thinking to herself, "A lot of people that we've met are like this- putting off purple smoke and acting differently then they did during the daytime."

"Well, I didn't see any smoke coming off any of the people that I interviewed," said Tails as he and Sally joined then. "Although one of the people thought that a 'Professor' was something to eat." He gave a small shudder.

"Well, I was talking to a few people that seemed to be the heads of the village or the kids of them," said Sally, "And they were telling me about this wierd building that just recently appeared. One man had to close his shop because he thought it was too scary to sell his wares."

Chip and Tails flew up in the air to check it out. "Hey! Wait for me!" called out Alexis. She beat her wings, but only managed to get a foot off the ground before falling backwards onto her back. "I hate this," she muttured, "Why do I transform into this every night?"

"Well, birds don't learn flying right on the go," said Sally, "Maybe you just need a few lessons."

"Well, who would you recommend? Rouge? Kobara's brother?"

"Jet rides an Extreme Gear. He doesn't actually fly."

"Well then," sighed Alexis, standing up and brushing off her clothes, "Next time I see Team Dark and we're caught during the nighttime, I'm asking Rouge for flying lessons."

Chip and Tails soon landed. "There is a building over to the north," said Tails, pointing. "I'm pretty sure that I saw an Eggman logo on the front of it. It's slightly below the tree line if you're looking from the village, so the villagers couldn't see it."

"Well then, looks like we found the Professor," said Alexis, pounding her fists together.

"Tails, lets grab our Wispons and Extreme Gear," said Sally. "Alexis, we'll meet you on the road."

"Right, see you there," said Alexis. She and Chip took off as Sally and Tails raced back to the X-Tornado.

* * *

Alexis and Chip approached the building, only to see a robot guarding the outside, as well as several glowing plants that shot out several balls of purple energy. Alexis summoned her purple flames, which formed around her hands until they formed afirey barrier that made them twice as big and made the talons on the tips grow into massive claws. "Never thought I'd be weeding tonight!" she joked as she slashed through the plants and plunged her talons into the robot that was in front of her.

"Well, time for us to work for a living!" said Chip, making a few punches in the air.

"Not sure how good you are as a fighter," commented Alexis, noticing a button close to the entrance. She marched over to a large stone block and pulled it over until it rested on the button. The weight made the door slide open, which allowed them to enter.

When they entered the courtyard, they noticed several more robots and a lot more Weed Shooters (as Alexis nicknamed them in her head), which started advancing on her.

Several white bursts of energy and green gusts appeared, smashing several robots and destroying several plants. "About time you guys got here!" said Alexis as Sally and Tails landed, holding their Wispons.

"Sorry," said Sally, destroying another weed, "Air traffic was horrible."

"Well, that explains all the gunfire I was hearing," said Alexis. "And here I was hoping Egghead was throwing a party which we could crash." She spun-kicked another robot straight in its optics, causing it to fall backwards.

Tails destroyed it with his Wispon and said, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Well, I'm actually hoping Eggman is here," said Sally. She clenched her fist as she said, "It's about time someone brought him to justice."

"Trust me, Sal," said Alexis, destroying the last robot, "That's on my bucket list."

"What else is on there?" asked Chip.

"Ohhh... save the world, find the best resturaunt, which I've already checked off. Uncle Chuck's diner is really good. Ummm... One is unspeakable."

"Your love life?" joked Sally.

"Heyheyhey! None of that." Alexis marched over to another stone block, pushing it over to a large platform made of wooden beams until it stood next to it. Then she walked over to a wooden circular platform and pushed the lever until another platfrom rose from the ground. She then proceeded to hop up the stairway that she made.

"You know," commented Tails when he and Sally joined her at the top to see her pushing another stone block across a wooden bridge, "You could just fly."

"Well, one," said Alexis, "And adventure is no fun if it's too easy. And two, I can't fly when I'm like this! And another thing- Eggman has some serious safety issues." She finally made it to the other side and looked at the wooden bridge, which did have some safety hazards to it as her companions joined her. She then turned and pushed it onto another button, which opened the door to the next area.

"Did you get that from Sonic?" asked Tails, "The first part."

"Uh yeah. Hey, it's catchy!"

When they entered, Sally gave a little yelp as frogs made of black and green energy suddenly appeared. "That scared me!" she said, applying her Hover Wispon to good use.

"You seem to scare easily at night, Sally," commented Alexis. She sent a burst of flames forward which destroyed the rest of the 'frogs'.

"Well, I'm always a bit jumpy when we're dealing with something we don't really know much about," said Sally as they continued onwards. "The planet breaking up into several pieces and dark creatures popping up out of nowhere at night? Of course I'm being jumpy."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one," said Chip as Alexis pulled open the next door. They entered to find another courtyard filled with more robots, weeds, and creatures.

"Let's take out the trash, heroes!" yelled Alexis. She darted at one of the robots, slashing it to pieces before moving on to a weed. Sally fired her Wispon at several more robots before taking out one of her Ring-blades and slashing a few creatures to pieces. Tails used his namesakes and smaked at several more robots, before aiming at some more weeds.

Alexis looked up as more robots surrounded her. She gave a grin and punched her fists together. "Let's see if I can pull up that trick that I learned in Apotos," she said. She concentrated for a few seconds. When she looked up, her already slitted eyes appeared more beast-like and surrounded in blue flames.

"KKREEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!" flames poured out of her body, causing the robots to stumble backwards from the shockwave. When Sally, Tails and Chip turned, they saw that in Alexis' place was a blue Phoenix, made with blue flames. Dark purple eyes appeared out of the crested head, one a dark indigo while the other one was a light violet.

"Who-hoa!" said Chip as the Phoenix descended on the robots and tore them apart, "I saw her do that in Apotos!"

"Is that how she was able to defeat that huge Colossus that I was fighting?" asked Tails as the door slid open and Alexis allowed her 'Unleashed Awakened' form to fade.

"Yup! It was so one-sided!"

"I can believe it," said Sally.

"Well, it needs time to recharge, unfortunately," said Alexis as they made their way through the door, "So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it again tonight."

"Let's see if we can trigger it again," said Tails as they made their way to the next courtyard.

They continued along like this for several minutes, smashing robots and dark creatures, and solving puzzles that Eggman had laid out. "You have to wonder how he gets in when he comes here," commented Alexis as they made their way along several platforms.

"He's probably got a house key or something," said Tails.

"Well the professor should probably be up ahead," said Sally as they walked into the next courtyard. "Let's rescue him and get out of here."

* * *

_[Inside Eggman Base]_

The four Mobians raced into the prison room, where a massive capsul was suspended from the ceiling. "Professor Pickle?" called up Sally, "Are you alright? We got here as fast as we could!"

At the silence, Tails and Chip flew upwards, looking in at the man that was in the capsul, who was staring disgruntedly at a sandwich in his hand. "Hellooooo?" asked Tails, tapping on the glass.

"Are you alright?" asked Chip.

The professor started mutturing to himself. "How dare they call this cullinary concoction food?" He turned to the two flying Mobians and said, "Look here! Do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwitch?!"

"Uhhhhh..." Tails looked at the Professor confused as he went on.

"The bread is supposed to be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents, FRESH cucumber, sliced THINLY if you please!" He turned to the two fliers and asked, "Am I quite right?"

Tails simply looked in confused as Chip pipped up and said, "Well I know I learned something today!"

"Is he always like this?" Alexis asked Sally.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. She looked upwards and called up, "It's good to see that Eggman hasn't changed your attitude, Professor."

"Ah, Princess Sally!" said Professor Pickle. "What are you doing all the way out here? The menu is hardly worth the trip if you ask me."

"No, Professor!" said Tails, finally getting his tounge back, "We've come here to rescue you!" He whirled over to the release button and pressed it. the platform descended as Professor Pickle stood up.

"Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me," said Professor Pickle, stepping off the platform. "Right then. First thing's first! It's about time someone showed the chef here how to make a proper sandwich." As he started to walk away, Tails darted in front of him.

"You can file a complaint later, Professor," said the two-tailed fox.

"Let's get outta here before Eggman's welcoming commitee shows up!" added Alexis, guesturing to the door.

"Oh yes, quite!" agreed Professor Pickle. "But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing." He pointed to the heavy door at the other end of the room.

Alexis nodded, then turned to the doorway. Purple flames surrounded her fists as she charged at the door with a yell. When she slammed into the door, it came apart like a bunch of matchsticks. A few minutes later, she walked back into the room holding two scrolls. "Just call me, 'Mighty the Phoenixhog'!" she joked.

"He's gonna sue you for that," said Tails, chuckling.

"What exactly are they, Professor?" asked Sally as she took the scrolls from Alexis.

"They are the only hope that we have for surviving this crisis," replied the professor. He then turned and said, "Let's go. There's no time to lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwitches."

Chip flew up to him, pulling out a candy bar. "Want some chocolate, Professor?" he asked.

Professor Pickle looked at him, then at the chocolate. "My my!" he said, taking it, "Don't mind if I do!"

Sally looked towards Alexis. "Where did he get that?" she asked.

"In all honesty," she said, "I have no clue."

* * *

_[Spagonia- night]_

Once they had reached the university and Professor Pickle was well fortified with tea and cucumber sandwitches, (with Chip joining in on the tea) he started explaining about the scrolls. "These ancient documents are called the Gaia Manuscrips. They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago."

"A disaster?" repeated Sally. "I don't suppose it had anything to do with the planet being split into several pieces, would it."

"It would," said Professor Pickle. "According to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time that our planet has split into pieces." At everyone's shocked glance, Professor Pickle took a sip of tea and continued to explain. "The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature- the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia."

"So then," said Alexis as Sally got Chip some more tea, "How do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the planet back together? If this happened in the past, the planet would still be in pieces, but it's not. So there has to be a way to put it back together, right?"

Professor Pickle turned back to the group. "Luckily," he said, "Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman's premature wake-up call to thank for that. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds."

Alexis pulled out one of the dead Emeralds and looked at it. "That must've been why they were drained," she commented. "Their energy was needed for Eggman to try and wake Dark Gaia up. But how do we restore them?"

"Alexis," said Professor Pickle, causing her to look up at him, "You must travel to each of the temple's listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. the planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn, the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally."

"So, how come there's two scrolls that have different temples on them?" asked Sally, noticing that one of the map scrolls looked different than the other.

"I'm not to sure," said Professor Pickle. "But I imagine we'll uncover that roadblock when the time comes. In the meantime, we must find the Gaia Temples."

"We should all split into teams while me and Chip go around restoring the temples," said Alexis. "Everyone can look for the temples while we do so."

"There is also something about Gaia Keys," said Professor Pickle. "They belong to several people, who have been protecting them throuout the ages. They are needed to open up the temple. The teams should be on the lookout for them as well."

"So, where's the first temple?" asked Alexis.

"It appears to be in Mazuri," said Professor Pickle.

"Oh, come on! We were just there! Well then, looks like me and Chip will head there first while the teams look for the other temples in the other places."

"Right then," said Sally, "Let's do it to it, Freedom Fighters!"

* * *

**I honestly forgot about Sonic's Unleashed ability, so I've decided to give Alexis one as well, except it's called her 'Unleashed Awakened' form. She pretty much just turns into a Phoenix made of fire, but gets twice as strong as she was before. And yeah, she needs flying lessons.**

**Next stop in the next chapter- Mazuri! ...Again.**

**R&R**


	6. A Long, But Funny, List

**Fun thing about this, I'm actaully writing a lot of the chapters ahead of schedule! Right now I'm preping for chapter 11! And I will say that I think you guys might be pleased with what I'm doing so far. I know I usually post on Thursdays, but I need to get some of these chapters off my chest. Plus, no school, so expect probably at least two chapters a week. Get your reviews in!**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Come on man! We all abuse the pocket dimension. Fun thing is everyone else thinks it's something completely different. Ten guesses what. XP**

**Infinite's Ruby: The interactions with Alexis and Chip will be a reoccuring thing throughout the story. Glad you like it. It will be getting pretty adorable soon when we get to Chun-nan.**

**Void Reader: There will be a sequel, but Sonic will NOT be in a near-death state for it! Don't call me out on that! It hurts my feelings! And he wasn't in a near-death state for **_**Where I Belong**_** and only in the first seven chapters of **_**Rise of the Phoenix**_**! I'm not that bad!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Yes, she has a lot more powers. You'll be able to see some of her new powers in Chun-Nan. Also, don't say that! I toyed with a Sonic 06 fanfic, buuuut... well, most of the storyline was alright and I agree with Mephilies being a great villain.**

**The biggest, MAJOR thing that I completely disagree on and that I say should **_**never**_** have happened was... *read backwards for this* cinoS gnissik esilE. X(**

**Anyway, with that last uncomfortable part out of the way, on to the chapter!**

* * *

_[Mazuri- daytime]_

Many of the people in the village were staring in awe and fear at the small army of robots in front of them, their arms raised above their heads threateningly. Eggman hovered behind the group in his Eggmobile, staring at the villagers. One of them pointed to him. "Leave this place immediately, Eggman!"

The mad doctor simply laughed. "Fear not, my good villagers!" he said, guesturing. "If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where the Temple of Gaia is."

"We're not telling you anything!" pipped up a little boy. He picked up a stone from off the ground and hurled it at Eggman, which bounced off his head.

Orbot and Cubot, who were hovering next to their master, burst out laughing as Eggman stumbled in his Eggmobile, stars floating around his head. As the villagers moved warily backwards, Eggman grabbed Cubot's head and pushed him back into his cube form. Orbot wisely stopped laughing.

Eggman looked back at the villagers, an angry look in his blue spectacles. "So, you dare to defy me, do you?" he said angrily.

Before he could say anything else, a blue-black flash suddenly sped by him. It spun around the robots, finally stopping in front of the villagers. Alexis Rey Hedgehog, no longer in her Phoenixhog form for the moment, stood in front of them, a confident smirk on her face. With a snap of her fingers, the robots fell apart.

As Chip landed beside her and took up a fighting stance, Alexis said, "Yo, Baldy Mcnosehair! Thank's for that little skydiving adventure I had the other day! And just so you know, I am very willing to pay you for it- with punches and a kick to the moon!"

Eggman gave an angry growl at the insult and threat, but then smirked. "I should've known you'd still be alive, Ms. Coincidence," he said.

Alexis glared at him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked angrily.

"I see no reason to tell you!" said Eggman, mockingly waving goodbye. "In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" And with that, the dome on his Eggmobile fastened over the cockpit, and he and his two minions took off into the air.

"Wha- Hey! Wait up!" yelled Chip as they left. "That's playin' dirty! You're gonna pay for callin' Alexis a concidence! Come baaaaack!"

"Don't worry," said Alexis, looking after the Eggmobile with a large amount of distaste in her dual-colored eyes, "We'll catch up to him soon enough." She turned to all the villagers and asked, "Is everyone here alright?"

The villagers nodded, thanking her. "I don't know what Eggman was talking about you being a coincidence," said one of them, "You're a hero! Don't listen to what he says."

Alexis smiled, nodding in appreciation. "I'm trying to find the Temple of Gaia as well so I can help restore the world." she explained to them, "I don't suppose you'd be able to tell me where it is, would you?"

"We can do you one better!" said an old man. He was possibly the leader. He turned to two of the people in the village and said, "Yawa! Essie! Go get the Gaia Keys for our young friend here! She will need them in order to access the Temple of Gaia."

"Yes chief!" the two younger people said. They raced into the massive tree that was in the middle of the village and soon came back out with two ornate wooden boxes. When they opened them, Alexis and Chip looked inside to see one half of a key in each of the boxes. They had a half-circle at the top with a small horn on the curve. A half an eye was in the middle of each half-circle, and the key part appeared to be mostly made up of short rods.

"When you get to the temple," explained the chief as Alexis picked them up, "combine the two halves together and place them in the keyhole. It should allow you to open the Temple of Gaia. As for where the Temple is, just keep following this road. It should lead you straight to it, although you may need to keep those pretty peepers of your's peeled. We hid it good- you won't notice it at first glance!"

Alexis placed the key halves in the small backpack she had been given by her parents, then hoisted it on her back. "Thank you," she said, bowing respectively to the village elder. As she turned, she suddenly asked, "By the way, who was the kid that threw the rock at Egghead?"

"That was me!" pipped up the little boy, raising his hand excitedly.

Alexis shot him a thumbs up as Chip climbed onto her back. "Nice throwing arm!" Then, she took off for the Temple of Gaia.

* * *

About two minutes after getting on the road, Alexis and Chip finally caught up with Eggman on a wooden road. He was flying beside a massive Super Badnik in the shape of a beetle. It glowed with white energy and was mostly colored purple, with the joints on the pincers, legs, and a few other spots colored green.

She finally made it next to the evil scientist. "Yo! McNosehair! Egghead! Mr. Scrambled! Eggo-maniac! Idiot Genius! Guy who's a living Oxy-_moron_!"

Eggman looked down at her with an annoyed expression. "What are you babbling?"

"Oh, just my long list of annoying nicknames that I've heard you've been given. But my personal favorite is Baldy McNosehair. I can see why the Wisps call you that! But then again, Eggo-maniac is just as good!"

She screeched to a stop as the Super Badnik started to slowly turn around, with Eggman turning his vehicle around as well. "You're road ends here!" he declared, "Behold! My new power! Egg Beetle- Go!" His Eggmobile moved into the empty space on the Super Badnik, which then came to life, threateningly smashing its pincers at her.

Alexis dusted off her uniform as Chip struck a few poses beside her. "What should we do?" he asked.

She carefully slipped off her backpack and said, "This may take a while. Go find the Temple of Gaia and I'll meet you later, alright?"

"Sure thing!" Chip grabbed the backpack and took off slightly down the road, going underneath it once he was away from the Super Badnik.

"What did he take your pack away for?" asked Eggman curiously.

"Lot of things that my family gave me," she told him. "Like my Extreme Gear for one. I don't use it very often since I can fly, but I don't want my dad and Uncle Chuck's work to go to waste, now do I?"

"Very well then. I'll let him go. But you won't know what hit you, you annoying little hedgehog! My Egg Beetle's claw's will tear you to shreads!"

"Well, at least you got a good name that fits the criteria this time!"

Alexis chased Eggman down the road, the Beetle managing to stay ahead of her slightly. "Bombs away!" yelled Eggman. He launched off several bombs at her, which she managed to dodge. "That the best you got, Egghead?" she taunted.

"Egg-_man_! You know it's Eggman!" As the pincers opened, she darted in between them, hitting the center joint just below the cockpit, causing it to get knocked forward. "You little-"

"I'll show you whose tiny!" she yelled. Orange flames darted out of her hands, striking the pincers on the Egg Beetle, smaking several plates off.

"Very well then- take this!" The pincers glowed and the Beetle stopped for a few moments, then charged forward. Alexis simply jumped in the air and flew for a few moments, striking the large round part right behind the Eggmobile, causing it to crack.

She sped past Eggman, only for the Egg Beetle to start streaking next to her, firing off missiles in her path. "Are you fast enough to dodge this?" Eggman teased.

"Question is- are you fast enough to dodge this?" She grabbed a missile with her flames before it hit the ground, swinging it back in Eggman's direction. It struck the part that the missiles had come out of, causing the missile launcher part to explode.

"Argh!"

"That your best insult? "Argh!"?"

"I can give you better ones!"

"Well, you'll have to come up with you list later, Egghead!" As Eggman moved in front of her, flames surrounded her body, forming her signature Phoenix aura. As Eggman opened his pincers again, she burst forward. Not only did she hit her mark, but the pincers were completely destroyed and the Eggmobile was sent spiraling into the air once more.

Alexis stopped, her boots skidding on the floor. She looked at the damaged Egg Beetle in front of her, then smirked. She backflipped in mid-air, spun on one foot, and looked over her shoulder with a thumbs up. "Same as ever!" she cheered, "All bark and no bite!"

A few more flames and the Egg Beetle was now a part of the walkway, forming an excelent wooden arch with a Phoenix symbol on the top part. The archway was decorated with suns and stars, as well as having two torches on either side. "Now that's a nice touch. Better catch up with Chip."

* * *

Chip looked around for a few seconds after setting the backpack down. He had gotten a strange feeling and had decided to stop. He was munching on a few nuts that he had found.

"Found something?"

He turned to see Alexis running up to him. "You did it!" he cheered.

"Sure did. So, what's up?"

Chip pointed to what looked like a large building that was in the crown of a large tree. It was covered with trees and shrubs and had several large drapes of cloth covering it slightly. If Chip hadn't stopped, they probably wouldn't have seen it.

"Is that the Temple of Gaia?" she asked, looking at it as she pulled her backpack back on.

"Let's check it out!" said Chip excitedly. Alexis nodded and the two of them flew downwards.

After a bit of hunting around, Alexis finally spotted what appeared to be a keyhole in a massive stone door. She slipped off her backpack and pulled out the two Gaia Key halves. Combining them together, she and Chip carefully inserted it into the doorway. With a small turn, the door gave a small creak before rumbling open. Placing the key back in her backpack, she and Chip headed inside the old temple.

Alexis started walking down a hallway lined with long glowing obleisks covered with strange glowing symbols. Chip landed on her head as they continued along. "Well, if it isn't the Temple of Gaia," she commented, "it's a temple of some kind."

Chip looked forward, giving a small gasp when he saw what was in front of them. A small open circular room was in front of them, with a massive mural on the back wall. Mystical green flames surrounded a small group of stairs, which led up to some kind of plynth. "Hey Alexis! There's something weird here! Right in the middle!" He flew over, expecting the plynth. "Hey, what's this hole for?" He started to reach in.

"Careful Chip!" yelled out Alexis, "There could be some kind of-!"

A sudden rumbling caused Chip to dart straight up. Startled, he took cover behind Alexis with a few yelps. Alexis adopted a ready stance, staring at the plynth, which was now glowing and flashing. After a few moments, a small pedestal appeared. Alexis hesitantly straightened and walked up the stairs surrounding the plynth.

She and Chip looked at the hole for a few seconds. "What's that?" asked Chip, looking at it.

A sudden thought struck Alexis. She reached into her backpack and pulled out one of the dead Emeralds. She then reached forward and placed the Emerald in it. It didn't go all the way in, but it went in enough so that the Emerald wouldn't roll around. As soon as the Emerald was in, bright green light surrounded it, and it floated up in the air as it retained its original bright green color.

"Wahoo!" cheered Chip, doing a backflip in the air, "The Emerald's come back to life!" he excitely tol Alexis.

"So this was the Temple of Gaia!" said Alexis, looking around the room. "That must've been why Eggman was so keen on taking the place over! Does make a lot of sense."

Just then, a suddenly rumbling caused the two of them to grab onto something. "Here we go agaaaaaaiinn!" screamed Chip.

_**Two Brothers... locked in combat...**_

Alexis looked up as the rumbling stopped. "Hu- the voice?" she wondered.

"Voice?" asked Chip, looking at her.

"Yeah." Alexis dusted off her clothes. "It happened once before, but that was about a year ago. I haven't heard it since. It just popped up again right now."

_*Alexis! Chip!*_

The two of them jumped as a different voice came from Alexis' backpack. Alexis scrambled over to it and pulled out what appeared to be a mini, aqua-colored Miles Electric. She turned it on to see Sally's face on it. _*So you do have one!*_ she said, _*Good! I was a bit worried.*_

"What is it, Sal'?" asked Alexis as Chip peered over her shoulder.

_*Tails and Rotor just reported that the piece of the planet that you're on just moved back into place! Take a look!*_ Her image was replaced with an image of a piece of Mobius moving back into place with a glow of green light.

"Sweet!" said Alexis.

Sally's image came back. _*At the rate you're going,*_ she said to them, _*You'll be able to put the planet back together in no time at all!*_

Alexis straightened, looking down the hallway. "A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle," she murmured to herself, "Sonic did promise me a tour, but with him currently out of action, this is a great excuse as any to see the world!" She and Chip turned back to the Mini-Electric and asked, "So, where to now?"

_*Well, you might as well come back to Spagonia,*_ said Sally,_ *The Professor was really pleased to hear that his plan actually worked! He says that he actually has something for you when you do get here.*_

"Right then, see you later Sal!" She quickly hung up and turned to Chip. "C'mon, let's head back to the village and give the Gaia Key back to the chief. Then let's head over to Spagonia and get Professor Pickle's gift."

Chip nodded, and the two of them headed away.

* * *

**So, we've finished with Mazuri and are on our way back to Spagonia! There will be some familiar character showing up in the next chapter, and they'll be helping out in Chun-nan.**

**And the mysterious voice has appeared again! What does it mean? Who is this voice? If you haven't submitted a vote on the poll, then do so! I want to hear you guys' thoughts!**

**I also hope you guys enjoyed the long list of annoying nicknames that I gave Eggman. I was talking to my brother about the new Sonic movie and I wished that they had a character who was a bit of an egomaniac for Eggman. Then my brother said, "You mean an Eggo-maniac?" I told him I just had to put that in. So there it is!**


	7. Squad H Together Again!

**Not many of you guys posted reviews for the last chapter, so I'm gonna answer the reviews that came in. In this chapter, we get to a few old friends of Alexis!**

**Void Reader: Nah, Egghead has absolutely no clue who she really is.**

* * *

_[Spagonia- night]_

Alexis, back in her 'Phoenixhog' form with Chip hovering beside her, walked through a slightly deserted street on their way back to the university. They had landed a little ways on the outskirts of the city and had been told to meet the ones that would help them.

After a few moments of walking like this, a familiar voice, at least to Alexis, suddenly pipped up on a nearby rooftop. "Yo! Boss-hog!"

Alexis whirled around and looked up, giving a delighted smile. Up on the rooftop was a familiar orange hare with a few brown patches and magenta eyes. The right sleeve of his brown leather jacket was cut off, revealing a robotic arm. He also wore tan pants and a pair of robotic boots. He lept off the rooftop and landed in front of the two. "Nice ta see ya again," said the hare.

"Hopscotch! How did you even recognize me?" asked Alexis. "I'm not exactly recognizable right now." She twitched her wings and held up her taloned hands.

"Sal' sent us a picture," said Hopscotch, shaking hands with his former leader. "Ye gave Gadget and Chromia quite the scare when they saw ye. Kobara wasn't even fased, but she did want ta ask ye somethin'."

"So, where's everyone else?" asked Alexis, looking around as Chip waved hi to Hopscotch.

"Hi Alexis!"

Alexis and Chip looked up to another rooftop and saw a golden-eyed red wolf with glasses, a utility belt with two Burst Wispons hanging off of it, green-gray gloves, gray boots, and an earpiece. He raised his hand and shot a grapple line next to Hopscotch, landing beside him.

"Gadget!" greeted Alexis, "Good to see you again, rookie!"

"You're still calling me that?" asked Gadget in exasperation, although there was a slight smile on his face. "And I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"As well as I'll be with transforming into this every night," Alexis replied, raising her hands and showing off her form to her two friends. "Where's the girls?" she asked, looking around for the final two members of Squad H.

"Went ta take ah look 'round the city," said Hopscotch as they continued on towards the university. "Haven't been able ta contact 'em fer a while."

"Well, I guess we had better get on and get Professor Pickle's gift, right?" asked Gadget.

"Yup," said Alexis, "But Sally didn't say what it was. Do you guys know?"

Gadget and Hopscotch looked at each other, then the hare said, "We do, but... why he wanted ta give you that, I don't know."

* * *

"A camera?" asked Chip in confusion as Tails handed it to them.

"He said that he came up with something after reading the manuscripts a bit more," explained the fox as Alexis picked it up and looked at it. "Not too sure what he wants you to use it for, but I bet you'll figure it out."

"Hopefully," said Alexis. "Here Chip. Wanna take it?"

"Sure!" said Chip. He eagerly grabbed the camera and put it around his neck. "Hmm. It's not very heavy," he noticed.

"He said whenever you ran out of flashes to come back and see him," added Tails. "But I don't know what you'll take pictures of."

"I guess we'll find out along the road," said Gadget. "So, should we go find the girls?"

"Yup," said Alexis. As they waved goodbye to Tails, Alexis asked her friends, "I noticed that a few of the guys who have Wispons have little Wisp friends. Do you guys have any?"

"Yeah!" said Gadget. He tapped his two Burst Wispons and out came two Burst Wisps. "This is Pyro and Flare," he said, gesturing to the two Wisps. Thw two little aliens gave little happy burbles and waved their tentacles, with Chip returning the waves with a small grin.

"An' this is Digger," said Hopscotch. He tapped his arm and out came a small, yellow and orange striped Drill Wisp, who's single eye blinked sleepily at him. "Ye'll have ta mind 'im," said Hopscotch, "E's not much of ah night Wisp."

Alexis laughed slightly. "Well to be fair, I don't know what I'm doing up at this hour either. Guess some heroes never sleep."

Suddenly, there came two alarmed squeaks. Everyone looked forward to see an Ivory Wisp and a Violet Wisp coming towards them, squeaking their heads off. "Who are they?" asked Alexis as the two Wisps approached them.

"Tha's Zippy an' Eclipse!" said Hopscotch in worry. "They're Chromia's and Kobara's Wisp buddies! Bu' where's the girls?"

As the two Wisps chirped and burbled, Gadget pulled out a red Miles Electric. "Okay, say that again?" he asked. When the two Wisps started talking again, he gasped and said, "Chromia and Kobara are in trouble! Zippy and Eclipse said that they've been taken by some Posessed!"

"Um... 'Posessed'?" asked Chip, looking at the wolf in confusion.

"We think it's what the Wisps are calling the people that change their attitudes during the night and give off purple smoke," explained Gadget, putting away his Miles Electric as they took off after the two Wisps. "The Wisps stay away from people that are like that. We're still not sure what's up with them though, or what's causing it."

They finally reached a ramp and raced up to the top of it. When they rounded the corner, they stopped in confusion. "Um, isn't that the Professor's assistant?" asked Chip, pointing to one of them.

"Yeah, and I can see Chromia and Kobara," said Alexis, seeing the two Mobians stuck in the crowd.

The people were cheering and dancing in place, with the last two members of Squad H stuck in the middle. A huskie was being twirled around by the Professor's assistant, who was saying, "C'mon babe! Let's dance the night away!" A dark blue hawk was being bounced around by several women.

"Hey! Let me go!" cried out the hawk, only to get bounced into the huskie.

"Is there some kind of party going on?" asked Chip, lifting up his camera.

Alexis examined the scene and said, "No, they're 'posesed' all right. Don't know why the Wisps would call them that though." She noticed that the Wisps had gone back into their respective Wispons, except for Zippy and Eclipse, who were hiding behind Chip. Chip lifted up his camera and took a picture, a bright flash going off.

The result was instataneous. The people immediately colapsed with the two Mobians spinning away. Out of the people's bodies appeared several of the dark creatures that Alexis and Chip had been seeing on their adventures. "Well, now we know why the Wisps don't like hanging around these people during the nighttime!" said Gadget, lifting up his twin Wispons as the creatures advanced.

"It's a carnival of creeps out there!" said Chip, taking more pictures as Alexis and the two boys burst forward.

The two Wisps rushed over to their friends as they collapsed on the ground. They looked them over and chirped in relief. They were okay.

Alexis reached forward with her purple flames, catching two of the creatures. She slashed at them and finally stabbed her claws into their heads, causing them to go up in purple smoke.

Hopscotch was darting around another one, firing a blaster from his robotic arm. Finally, he stopped and the arm switched out to his Drill Wispon. "Digger, ya ready?" he asked. When the Wisp chirped, he spun forward, his Wispon glowing. He slammed into the creature and drilled straight through it, causing it to vanish.

Gadget was handling the last one, firing small fireballs from his Wispons. When the creature charged at him, he aimed at the ground and fired, launching himself up into the air. "Pyro! Flare! Now!" he yelled. The Wispons glowed and turned into large firey clubs. He spun downwards and slammed his weapons into the creature, finally sending it to dust.

When the last creature was defeated, the people started waking up. "Wh-what was I just doing?" asked the Professor's assistant, looking around in confusion.

Alexis sighed in relief and walked over to the two girls, who appeared to be starting to come around. "Come on, Sleeping Beauties," she joked "Rise and shine. We've got a lot of work to get done."

The blue and gray huskie woke up first. She gave a small sheepish grin and stood up, dusting off her gray vest and black pants and combat boots. She straightened her purple beanie and hugged Zippy as he came over to her, putting his tentacles around her neck. "I'm glad you're alright, Zippy," she said happily.

The hawk gave a small groan as Eclipse nudged her with his own tentacles. "Alright, Eclipse. I'm up." She stood and rubbed her friend on the top of his galaxy-like head. She then checked herself over, straightening her black shirt and white skirt and checked her communicator watch. Finally done, her strom-gray eyes checked over Alexis's new form. "You look more fearsome that my brother's friend," she commented.

"Uh, yeah," chuckled Alexis, scratching the back of her head. "Glad you two are alright, Chromia, Kobara."

"Takes a lot to take us Babylon Rouges out," said Kobara, touching the sphere that was the compacted form of her Extreme Gear.

"So that's what the camera does!"

Everyone turned to see Gadget inspecting the camera with Chip close by. "It helps us take care of the creatures that have been posessing people! Huh... 'Posessed'. At least we now know why the Wisps call them that," he mused.

"So tha's why they don' like 'anging around those people," said Hopscotch. "They don' like two things in one body."

"Well, Sonic did tell me that they didn't like being captured by Eggman," said Alexis. "Guess they know what it feels like for that to happen."

"Well then, now that that's over with," said Chromia, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, Sally said that Professor Pickle managed to find that there was another temple in Chun-nan," said Alexis as they walked away. "So we're heading over there. Gadget, think you can pilot the X-Tornado over to Chun-nan?"

"Sure thing, Alexis!" said Gadget excitedly. "I've always wanted to fly the X-Tornado!"

"Aren't we supposed to find a Gaia Key?" asked Chromia, thinking about what Sally had told them about the temples.

"According to Sally," said Kobara, "And my brother, the ancient people of Chun-nan turned their Gaia Keys into this mystical artifact. We should just be able to get it from them if they know we're trying to put the world back together. But speaking of my brother." Kobara turned to Alexis and said, "Jet said that you had a run-in with him, although it was kinda brief."

Alexis looked confused for a few second, then suddenly remembered during her fight with Neo almost a year previously. "Uh, would he be green and friends with a purple swallow and a gray albatross?" she asked.

"Yup. Wave and Storm."

Alexis burst out laughing. "You brother had this- AHAHAHAHA- huge startled look on HIHIHIHI-his face! And the AHAHAHAHA-albaross- HAHAHA- screamed like a little girl! Oh my- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon enough, everyone was laughing as they made their way to the X-Tornado. Squad H was back together again.

* * *

_[Chun-nan- daytime]_

"We've been looking around ever since we got here," said Kobara as the team met up in front of the entrance. "And we still can't find the leader of these guys! Where is he?"

"Ya know," said Hopscotch, thinking for a bit, "Ah came across a few people tha' said tha' 'e went after the village relic. It prob'ly rolled away during the bi' quake tha' shook the planet. Bu' they said tha' 'e left yesterday."

"Probably got held up by something," said Alexis, "I found where the road to the temple is, but there's a guy in front of it. He says that in order for us to head to the temple, we need to get permission from a lady named Lin. Has anyone seen her?"

"I think I did," said Gadget. Chip was floating beside him eating some eggrolls that Alexis had bought. "There was an old lady close to the stairs that led to the entrance to the temple road. She seemed really worried about the village elder and about the city's treasure."

"Well lead the way, Gadget," said Alexis. "And let's hope we don't get eaten by a panda."

"Please no!" said Chip, "I can eat stuff, but I can't stand being eaten!"

Everyone laughed as they moved back through the city. Alexis was looking around with a little bit of wonder in her eyes. "It reminds me of a country back on Earth," she said to the team. "China. It certainly gives off that chinese feel."

"Makes you a bit homesick, Alexis?" asked Chromia, looking at the hedgehog.

"Slightly," she said, "But there's enough of home for me not to. I was kinda surprised that there were humans living here too! But I guess I should've figured that out with Eggman and all. If he was here on Mobius and he was a human, then there had to be more humans living here besides him. Or well, Overlanders is the Mobian word I guess."

"A lo' of th' Overlandah's are really nice," said Hopscotch. "We got eggrolls fer cryin' out loud!" He munched into one as he said that.

"Yeah they did," said Kobara, "But I am a huge fan of dumplings and meat rolls. Think after we get done with the Gaia Temple here, we can get some to eat?"

"I wanna try some dumplings!" said Chip.

"All right, all right," said Alexis. "Once we're done here, we'll grab some dumplings and more chinese food to take home. You know, I wouldn't mind trying some dumplings. Back home, Mr. Tanaka wasn't very much of a cook, but he made some awesome dumplings. Everyone always agreed on that whenever he made some."

"I would really like to go to Earth," said Chromia, "It sounds just as exciting as Mobius!"

"Well, before Sonic and Dr. Eggman came along, it was actually kinda boring," said Alexis. "I was sort of glad when all that started happening. After Sonic left, the only exciting thing that happened to me was learning how to fly a plane and getting a job! Let me tell you, it was kinda dull."

"Yeah, but there are a lot of movies that I've wanted to watch that you've mentioned," said Kobara. "Like Marvel. Or Transformers. Probably Transformers to see how well Wave geeks out at giant robots."

"Hey, there's Lin!" said Gadget.

The group rushed up to the old lady. "Welcome to Chun-nan," she greeted them. "Someone told me we had a few visitors in the village. I only wish we could give you a proper welcome."

"What for?" asked Chip.

"Our precious treasure is missing," explained Lin, "And the village elder went in search of it and has not yet returned. We would go search for him, but monsters lurk outside the village."

"We could help you," said Alexis, "We were actually on our way to the Gaia Temple to see if we could use it to restore the planet. I bet that's where you Elder went, or at least in the general direction."

"And plus!" said Kobara, flourishing her Void Wispon, "We're exterminators!"

"Oh, fortune has indeed smiled upon us!" said Lin happily, the old lady swaying slightly in happiness. "You must head over to the temple road at once! Tell Wang that I sent you and he'll let you through. He's guarding the road to make sure no one goes out of the village unless with my permission."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Alexis. "Let's go guys!" With a respectful bow to Lin, they headed up the stairs. They were halted by the man named Wang, but when they explained that Lin had given them permission to go through, he immediately let them through.

"It might take a while to get there," said Kobara, looking down the road, "Even with our Extreme Gears. By the time we get there, it'll be night-time."

"Th' Elder prob'ly used a bike," observed Hopscotch, looking at a bycicle stand on the other side of the village wall.

"Then let's ride," said Alexis. Everyone pulled out their Extreme Gear and hopped on, taking off down the road as the sun continued to set.

* * *

**Yup! I'm involving our old buddies from Squad H! You should all know them if you've read "Rise of the Phoenix". If you don't then go back and read it before moving on with this one.**

**I've been toying with the idea that people with Wispons could get their own Wisp friends. You already met Sally's Wisp, Gust, from a few chapters back, and Yacker is hanging around Tails.**

**And I also like the idea of Gadget having two Burst Wispons. The Wispons have been modified so that sometimes when the Wisps power them up, they turn into weapons, but only for the long-range ones. And when that happens, they mostly turn into clubs or something similar.**

**R&R**


	8. Dark Phoenix- not Alexis!

**Void Reader: You get more! Happy?**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Glad you like the idea. And I really wanted to add Squad H into another story because not only did everyone else really like them, but I really liked them too! I was really happy to put them back in, although, they might not be calling themselves Squad H at the end of this.**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Everybody likes Happy Go Lucky endings. The only times that people liked the sad ones were in Avengers Infinity War and Endgame, and those I can agree with.**

**Infinte's Ruby: Glad you liked the beginning of chapter 4. But in chapter 5, the list of annoying nicknames is long. And it can get longer.**

**Speaking of annoying nicknames, question for you guys- in chapter 5, what did you think of the list and what was your favorite nick-name that I gave the Eggo-maniac?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Alexis. All other properties belong either to SEGA or the Archie Comic universe.**

* * *

_[Chun-nan Gaia Temple- nighttime]_

Squad H was getting close to the Gaia Temple, already able to see the mountain that it was at the base of. Alexis was having some slight trouble flying with it being night-time. The wings of her 'Phoenixhog' form and the wind was causing her some slight hitches. Even tucking them close to her sides wasn't doing very much good. "Why the heck do I even have wings!" she complained as she nearly fell off her Extreme Gear again for the twentieth time since nightfall. "I can't even fly with them!"

"Ye'll prob'ly find out sometime, Boss-hog!" called back Hopscotch. Chip was haning onto his head as they moved along. "So, 'ow close to the temple are we?"

"Close enough that we can walk the rest of the way!" called back Alexis.

"Aw, I wanted to keep on riding!" said Chromia.

"Hey, we need to stretch our legs," said Kobara as she landed and put her Extreme Gear away.

"I'm surprised you're saying that," said Gadget.

"Hey, it's the truth!"

"Look what I found!"

Everyone rushed over to Chip, who was hovering near a fallen bycicle. "Do you think the Village Elder used this?" asked the small Mobian, remembering what else they had come out to do.

"Could've been," said Alexis, examining the bike. "And I think it's a very high possibility considering he's the guy that was out here last. Hopefully this means that he can't be that far away."

"Come on!" said Chromia, pointing up the hill. "The Gaia Temple should be just over this ridge!"

Everyone swiftly climbed to the top of the hill and looked down. They could see the door built into the mountain from where they were, but they also saw a small group of pedestals surrounding a small pond with a small platform in the middle. And in the middle of that platform was an unconcious old man laying next to a sparkling green orb wrapped in a golden dragon.

"There he is!" said Gadget. He started to rush down the hill, Chromia beside him.

"Kids, wait!" said Hopscotch, calling after them before he and Kobara took off down the hill as well.

Before Alexis went after them, an unearthly screech filled the air. She and Chip turned to see a bright flash of red and purple flames headed straight for them. After a few moments, Alexis turned and took off down the hill as well. "Guys! Grab the Elder and Treasure and move your tails! Big ball of purple fire!"

Squad H looked up in time to see it. Hopscotch pulled the Elder up as Gadget grabbed the orb. They took off into the trees as the ball of fire landed on one of the pedestals.

The flames faded slightly, revealing a massive bird with long feathers streaming from it's tail. It had a crested head and large wings with ragged feathers. Alexis could tell something was wrong though, given that the bird was dark purple and it's eyes were a bright violet. When it saw her and Chip, it gave another unearthly screech.

"What is that?!" asked Chip.

"A Phoenix!" said Alexis, "I thought I heard something from one of the villagers about a guardian of the Gaia Temple, but he didn't say what exactly it was. We probably should've asked him to clarify a bit more. He must've been corrupted by Dark Gaia when the planet split apart and now he's a beserker!"

The Dark Gaia Phoenix launched itself into the air, it's wings pumping a few times before they curled around it's body. When the snapped out again, spears of sharp feathers launched themselves at the duo. They lept away, hiding behind another pedestal. "Now what?" asked Chip.

Before Alexis could say anything, there came the sound of a pot breaking and the guardian giving off another screech. Alexis peeked around the corner to see Hopscotch hefting a large blue jug at the Phoenix, which doused the rest of the flames. "Tha' should give ya a clean chance ta attack!" he called to his leader.

Alexis nodded. She raced over to the pedestal that the Phoenix was resting on and pulled her self up, punching at it several times before grabbing it by the beak with her own purple flames and kicking it back into the air. She gave her own triumphant screech, her wings flaring out, now suddenly covered in bright purple flames.

Speaking of flames, the flames that the Dark Gaia Phoenix had came back, and it shot a stream of fire at Hopscotch, causing him to drop his jug. "Round two!" he yelped, heading back into the woods.

"Gotcha covered!" yelled Kobara. She zoomed out of the trees, carrying her Void Wispon with Eclipse the Void Wisp zooming beside her. As the Wisp darted into her Wispon, she aimed it carefully at the Phoenix, making sure to get the water jug in her line of sight. As soon as it got back up from sending out a shockwave of red fire, the blue hawk fired. The shot made the water jug go sailing through the air, and while the dark blast didn't seem to hurt the Phoenix, the water jug doused the flames again, causing it to land.

Gadget came out of the woods then, his two Wispons already firey clubs. He slammed them into the bird. He then grappled the beak and slammed it into the ground. He then darted underneath the bird and unleashed a blast of fire which launched him into the bird's belly, smaking it back into the air. "Let's get to round three then! Chromia, get ready!"

As the Phoenix surrounded itself in flames again, Chromia appeared on her Extreme Gear, the whip part of her Lightning Wispon carrying three water jugs crackling in electricity. "Right, where's- whoa!" She gave a yelp as the Phoenix started chasing after her. She flew around the temple grounds as the bird chased after her. When it finally stopped above a platform, she dropped the jugs.

Surprisingly, the electricity mixed with the water didn't make things better for the bird. The bird was electrocuted as well as soaked, and it collapsed on the platform, screeching softly in pain and agony.

"Really sorry about this," said Alexis as she approached the bird. She lept into the air and slammed her flame-covered fist into it's beak before grabbing the beak and kicking it. She fired a fireball at the stomach before jumping into the air, beating her wings slightly. Two trendils of flame grabbed either side of the Phoenix's neck and she pulled, pulling the Phoenix upward and slamming it into the ground. As the bird fell unconcious, it heard a triumphant screech from the 'Phoenixhog', who's wings were ablaze with not just purple flames, but blue ones as well.

A couple minutes later, Chip and Hopscotch appeared, the hare supporting the Village Elder and Chip holding the Treasure. "Ye sure yer alright, sir?" asked Hopscotch, helping the Elder along.

"Thanks to you young ones," said the Elder. "Thank you. I just hope the guardian will be alright."

Chip handed the Treasure to Alexis, who held it up in the air. A bright flash of light came from it, and two Gaia Key halves formed in the air. They joined together and zoomed towards the temple door. A few seconds later the doors to the temple opened.

* * *

Alexis and Chip entered the Gaia Temple, headed down the glowing hallway and approaching the Chaos Emerald shrine. Chip landed on the pedestal and presented the green stone around his neck, which glowed and caused the main part of the pedestal to move up.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Alexis as she chose a dead Chaos Emerald.

"Well, it happened at the temple in Mazuri," said Chip, "The pedestal reacted to me. So why not here too?"

"Hmm, fair point," said Alexis. She walked up to the pedestal and carefully put the Chaos Emerald in the hole. A bright red light surrounded it as the Emerald floated up in the air. After a few moments it started glowing a bright red.

"Two down, five to go!" cheered Chip. They yelped as the temple started to shake suddenly.

_**Darkness and Light... Yin and Yang... Push and Pull... One darkening the other... and the other bringing him to light...**_

Alexis jerked up again, looking around. "It happened again!" she exclaimed. "I heard the voice again!"

"What did you hear this time?" asked Chip curiously.

"It's almost like it's burned into my head," said Alexis. She pulled a small notepad out of her pocket and wrote furiously under a few lines she had already written. "This time, there were a lot of opposites and something about one bringing the other to darkness or one bringing the other to light. But that's the second time it's happened. Why?"

Suddenly, her com-link beeped. _*Uh, Boss-hog? Ye need ta get out 'ere! The Guardian's still outta control! We can't leave!*_

* * *

Alexis and Chip emerged from out of the temple, seeing the raging guardian flying around, trying to torch Squad H as they protected the Elder. Sometimes it would land on a pedestal that held a water jug, but it seemed to realize it's weakness and kicked the jugs away without breaking them.

"I thought that when the Emerald was restored the Phoenix would go back to normal," said Chip, looking confused.

"I guess Dark Gaia isn't as dormant as we thought it was," said Alexis. "We need to stop that thing before it burns down the whole entire forest!" She lept off the ledge, grabbing onto the Phoenix as it flew by.

She gave a small yelp as the flames scorched her (these ones were very real), but managed to move up to the head, where the Phoenix tried to buck her off. Alexis managed to hold on, trying to think of what to do.

Just then, a small portion of the words that the 'voice' had said to her came back to her. _"...and the other bringing him to light..."_

"Then come back to the light!" she yelled. She raised her hands, allowing her own flames to surround them. But instead of them being purple or blue, they were a purifying white. She slammed them down on the Phoenix's head, where a bright light nearly blinded her.

When she got her eyesight back, she saw that the Phoenix's previous dark purple feathers were now a bright golden color with small hints of purple and orange. The crest around it's head was a bright green color and the long feathers that come from it were peacock shaped with purple, lavender, red-orange, and gold parts.

As the Phoenix Guardian landed on a pedestal and let her off, the rest of Squad H came running forward with the Elder. "It appears he's come back to his senses!" said the Elder happily.

"It's a he?" asked Kobara, looking at the large mythical bird.

"Bu' why didn' 'e go back to normal when the temple lit up?" asked Hopscotch as Alexis stroked the golden beak.

"I have a feeling Dark Gaia isn't as dormant as we thought," replied the 'Phoenixhog', looking into the Phoenix's amythest eyes. "He must've been in charge of guarding the Gaia Temple from people that would use it for dark purposes and was attacked by some Dark Gaia creatures. And even though he was already beserk with the Chaos Emeralds losing their power, the residual energy from the Dark Gaia creatures must've infected him. The beserker part stopped when the Chaos Emerald was restored, but the energy from Dark Gaia continued to infect him."

"But how did you know what to do?" asked Gadget.

"I just... needed to bring him back to the light," said Alexis, "That was all I did."

"Well," said Chip to the Guardian, "I'm glad you're back! Want some chocolate?" He held up a candy bar, which the Phoenix gratefully took. Pumping it's wings several times it took off into the air, circling arond the temple a few times before landing on the mountain.

"So long!" cried everyone, waving goodbye.

* * *

_[Eggman base- undisclosed location]_

Dr. Eggman watched as his robots worked at the control panels below him, a slightly sleepy expression on his face. He was slightly grumpy, watching as another part of the planet moved back into place. He should've kept a better watch on that professor guy.

Orbot and Cubot came forward from behind him, the spherical robot holding what looked like a data-pad while the cube robot holding a tray with a sandwich on it. ***Made you dinner, Doctor!*** said Cubot, presenting the sandwich to Eggman.

"Thank you," he said. He picked up the sandwich as he asked Orbot, "What's the progress of the Dark Gaia-powered Eggman Land construction system?"

***Systems are at 27% complete,*** replied Orbot. ***We are really behind on the time-table. The delay is probably from Dark Gaia being dispersed across the planet.***

Eggman gave an angry growl as he finished his sandwich. "Oh, of all the lazy-" he said, "Here I go to the trouble of waking up that Dark Gaia thing up, and it causes me nothing but delays!"

***Well, Dark Gaia wasn't fully grown when you decided to wake him up,*** pointed out Cubot, still holding the tray, ***So it wasn't able to keep itself together. Must've been too heavy.***

Eggman gave a frustated sight and said, "I don't want to hear about wight issues! So what if I gave it a bit of a sudden awakening? This is unacceptable!"

***And this is why we wait things out,*** said Cubot, ***This is what comes of you being hasty.***

"What was that?" snarled Eggman, turning around. The tray went flying in the air as Cubot took refuge behind Orbot, who gave a slightly annoyed sigh.

Eggman gave another angry growl and said, "I'm having a bad enough day as it is! First that professor runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts, and now the planet's coming back together!"

***That's because you let Phoenix get away with the Chaos Emeralds,*** pointed out Orbot.

"Quiet you junk heaps!" yelled Eggman angrily. "That was, uh, all part of my plan! Part of the big picture! Where's the fun in having my plans proceed without any challenge?"

Orbot and Cubot couldn't help but blankly look at their creator.

Eggman cleared his throat and asked, "Well, anyway, what is the current status of the remaining Gaia Temples?"

***There are units at each of the sites where they're supposed to be,*** said Orbot, pointing to the screen, ***but Mazuri and Chun-nan already have their Gaia Temples restored and being protected by members of the WRE. But there seems to be a problem with three of the sites. The troops have yet to report in as to what the problem is.***

"Well, I guess that will also help with Phoenix for now," said Eggman, sitting down. "which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'll be difficult to collect every piece scattered all across the world. I wonder if there is a more efficient way to gether up all the pieces. Some way to, oh I don't know, gather them all up at once?" A sudden idea struck him. "Wait, that's it! Of course!"

He went over to a computer consul and said, "With this- this! All of my plans will be realised!"

He didn't notice that Orbot was making a swirling motion around his audial behind his back as he worked away.

* * *

_[Chun-nan- daytime]_

When the group got back to the village with the Elder, the whole village rejoiced. The Elder had been dearly loved by everyone. To celebrate the fact that he was back, the Guardian was back to normal, and that another part of the planet had been restored, the village hosted a huge party. Squad H, Alexis and Chip were happily taking part in the festivities.

Hopscotch was talking to Sally on his bronze-colored Miles Electric. "We should be headin' back ta Spagonia this evenin'. Any idea where the next Gaia Temple is, Sal'? We all wanna get this shenanigin' over wi' as quick as possible."

_*Well, actually.*_ Sally gave a slightly nervous giggle and said, _*Professor Pickle says that he just found that there's a temple here in Spagonia! Me and Tails did a little bit of looking around and found it just on the outskirts of the city, over by the city docks!*_

"Wha'?" said Hopscotch in shock, "Ye mean ta tell me we 'ad a Gaia Temple 'neath our noses th' 'ole time?!"

_*Yup! We were a little upset too, but we did you guys a favor and got the keys for you from the guardians- Otto and Lucia I think their names were. They were really happy to help, but apparently Otto and Professor Pickle were friends. He was a little ticked that Otto had been hiding half of a Gaia Key underneath his nose this whole time.*_

"Anythin' else?"

_*Uh... yeah. The rest of the teams are experiencing a problem where the other Gaia Temples are supposed to be, so they're coming back here to explain it. And there has been a report of something wandering the old building where the Gaia Temple is supposed to be. Me and Tails got a glimpse and figured it could probably be a Super Badnik. So anyway. Get back here as quick as you can, alright?*_

"Sure thing, Sal'. Over an' out!" Hopscotch hung up and walked back to the group, where he was met with a curious sight. "Uh, wha's goin' on?" he asked Chromia, whispering in her ear.

"Dumpling fight," she replied, grinning.

Alexis and Kobara stood at either end of the table, a pair of chopsticks in their hands, looking at each other with wide grins. A wooden plate with a single dumpling was in the middle of the table, still warm. Gadget stood at another end of the table with Chip, the Wisps, and a small crowd of people behind him. He held up his hand and said, "GO!"

The two girls lunged forward, grabbing the dumpling at the same time. Kobara tried as hard as she could, but was unable to budge the dumpling from Alexis' chopsticks. Kobara pulled for a few seconds, then looked up and said, "Whoa! That's my brother's airship!"

Alexis appeared to catch the lie, looking behind her while still keeping her chopsticks on the dumpling. Kobara tried to pull it out of her grasp, but gave a yelp as Alexis turned back around and pulled. The chopsticks that they were using kept a tight grip on the dumpling as the two girls started a tug-of-war.

Finally, Kobara's chopstick's broke and the dumpling went flying in the air. The two girls went after it with yells of determination. Then, something darted over their heads and they watched as Chip swallowed the dumpling whole. He floated through the air for a few seconds with a pleased expression on his face. There was the sound of pottery when he landed.

Everyone couldn't help laughing as Chip's little feet kicked about wildly with his head stuck in the Chun-nan vase that he had landed in. Finally, he managed to squeeze in and a few seconds later, his head popped out. "That was a good dumpling!" he said happily.

Alexis was laughing so hard that Hopscotch was the one that had to take the camera and take a picture of the adorable sight. And just to keep it memorable, they bought the little vase with Chip still inside it. The owner gave it to them for free.

When they left, Chip was asleep inside the vase.

* * *

**I suppose you recognise the dumpling fight scene. It was originaly done with just Chip and Sonic, but Kobara said that she liked dumplings and so did Alexis, so it seemed right for them to have a fight over the last dumpling. And I sort of turned it into a competition too. XD**

**Expect that drawing sometime of Chip asleep in the vase. I just might do it.**

**And there is a slight problem with several of the Gaia Temples. You'll find out what in the next chapter. Then... we're off to another reunion that I feel should have happened and can definitely replace the third season of Sonic X! I didn't like the Metarex that much.**

**R&R**


	9. And the Gaia Temples are on

**SharpDragonKlaw: Well, the Dark Gaia Phoenix is a part of Sonic Unleashed, so I had to add it. But I decided to add in another one of Alexis' powers.**

**Phoenix Flame: Alexis' white flames help her purify things that have been caught in darkness. She used this power a lot during 'Unleashed Awakening'.**

**Glad you enjoyed the Dumpling fight! If you go onto my Deviantart account, you can see a picture of Chip asleep in a Chun-nan vase. And like Alexis said to Sally, Tails, and Chip during their first time in Mazuri- "An adventure is no fun if it's too easy."**

**Black Twilight Wolf: No, no Cosmo. Don't worry. Tails is already dating someone else. Hint: look at Sonic Boom. And those water jugs are for the Dark Gaia Phoenix! Put it down! Squad H and Alexis need it!**

***QUACK* O.O ...Dude. How do you know all of this? *gasp* Are you from the future?**

**Void Reader: It did say; Dark Phoenix- ****NOT**** Alexis(without the underline and the all caps). Sorry that I mislead you. What I mean, you may figure out in this chapter. **

**Also, fair note to everyone- Alexis isn't completely 'I'm happy even though my brother might not wake up from a coma and I can't do anything about it' mood.**

* * *

_[Spagonia Docks- daytime]_

Alexis sped along the Spagonian Docks, where there had been reports of a weird robot hanging around the location of the Gaia Temple. She knew that if she and Chip were going to have access to the temple, the robot would have to be dealt with first. Shadow and Team Dark, who had arrived a few minutes after they did that morning, offered to take care of the robot, but Alexis said that she needed to blow off some steam.

She was still pretty ticked off with Eggman for what had happened almost two weeks previously. Sonic still had not woken up from his coma, although Dr. Quack said that he was very slowly improving. _But I still feel like I need to punch something, _she thought angrily to herself.

Just as those thoughts raced through her head, there came a massive splash. Alexis looked to her left to see a fish-like robot flying beside her, with three robots in the bubble cockpit. As it moved in front of her, she saw two pairs of lasers come up from the water and join the robot on either side of it's body.

***Egg Devil Ray is ready for combat!*** cried out one of the robots, pushing several buttons.

Alexis had never seen what a devil ray looked like, but she doubted it looked like that. "Well nice of you to show up!" she called out, "I'm still righteously ticked with your boss putting my brother in another coma, and I need something to hit! Luckily for you guys, you have just volunteered to be my robotic punching bag! Thank you very much for doing this for me!"

With that, she sped forward, dodging a bunch of lasers that came at her. When the robots piloting the Super Badnik noticed her sudden burst of speed, the moved to the side of the bridge they were on, firing off the lasers in random patterns. Alexis raised her hands, flames coming out at a fast rate. The lasers were blocked as she punched forward, smaking into the 'Egg Devil Ray' several times.

The Badnik moved in front of her again, firing off several fireballs. Alexis dodged them and smaked into the Super Badnik several more times again. It fell back on the road, the robots inside beeping angrily.

***Proceeding to Combat Mode Level 2!*** yelled the lead robot.

"Like that's gonna help ya!" Alexis proceeded to smack into the Badnik several more times, causing it to fall back on the road even more.

***Proceeding to Combat Mode-***

"Level Zero!"

Alexis punched forward again, smashing straight into the robot several more times before an explosion appeared on the bridge.

* * *

Chip looked up worriedly as a small explosion appeared on the bridge that he knew Alexis had been on. Shadow looked up as well, giving a small smirk. "She's alright," he assured the Mobian.

"You sure?" asked Chip.

"Oh ye of little faith!"

Chip jumped as Alexis landed beside him, dusting some smoke off her clothes and giving a wide grin. "How long did that take?" she asked the black hedgehog, who got off the wall he was leaning on.

"One minute, thirty-eight seconds," he replied, "Pretty quick, but I could've done it quicker."

"Yeah, well I needed to blow off some steam. This where the Gaia Temple is at?"

"Yes it is. Have you blown off enough steam?"

"Enough to keep me ready for when Eggman decides to show his ugly mustache again." Alexis stretched her arms and took the Gaia Key halves that Shadow handed to her. She walked up to the keyhole and joined the two halves, placing them in. With a small turn, the door to the Gaia Temple opened, and the three Mobians headed inside.

Shadow looked around curiously in the temple, noting the glowing obelisks that lined the hallway and the plinth in the center of the room. "So where do we put the Chaos Emerald?" he asked.

"Right here!" Chip flew over to the plinth and landed on the edge. The jewel around his neck glowed as another part raised upwards. Alexis and Shadow walked up the steps on either side of the plinth, Alexis holding another dead Chaos Emerald. When she placed it on the hole, it glowed a briliant blue and floated upwards, regaining its original dark blue coloring.

"It's as blue as Sonic," said Alexis, a little hopefully, "Maybe it's a good sign."

Shadow nodded slightly, looking over at Alexis. Just as he was about to say something, the ground suddenly shook. Everyone quickly grabbed the edges of the plinth to keep themselves steady.

After the shaking had stopped, Alexis heard it again...

_**One day, they tired of fighting... and they worked to rebuild a world... that they had destroyed in their conflict...**_

"Another one?"

Alexis looked over at Shadow, who was staring at her curiously. "Yup," she said. She pulled out her notepad and wrote, repeating what she had heard to Shadow as she wrote the next saying down. "I have a feeling this is going to keep on happening whenever we restore a piece of the world. Did you hear anything?" she asked as an afterthought, looking at Shadow.

He shook his head. "I didn't hear anything," he told her. "This is probably something only you can hear."

"But why me?" she asked, putting away the notepad.

"Could just be that usual hedgehog luck," he said, starting down the stairs.

"Or bad luck. Shall we go meet up with the others?"

Shadow turned to her, nodding. "Let's go." He held out his hand. Alexis gave a small smile and took it, allowing Shadow to help her off the stairs.

Chip couldn't help but look at the two. Was there something he was missing?

* * *

_[Spagonia University]_

When the two hedgehogs ad Chip made it back to the university, they found that there was a slight crowd outside it. Alexis recognized a lot of them, like the Freedom Fighters, Squad H, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Tangle, Mighty, Ray, Elias, Tails, and Amy. She could see a few Wisps hanging around as well, like Gust, Yacker, Pyro, Zippy, and a few more. It appeared that they were all enjoying milkshakes. Alexis had to wonder where they had come from.

"Omega." She looked over at Shadow as he said. "Omega told me and Rouge he wanted to be a little more helpful than just by destroying robots, so Tails and Rotor gave him a milkshake program." He gave a small chuckle and added. "He does whip up a pretty mean cookies and cream if I do say so myself."

Alexis stared at him weirdly for a few seconds before giggling. "A former Eggman robot that makes milkshakes. Eggman must be sorely disappointed in his creation."

Shadow gave a dry chuckle, then gave a small start as he looked towards the steps of the university. Alexis and Chip followed his gaze. They saw sitting on the steps was Silver the Hedgehog, a hedgehog from the future that slightly resembled Alexis except he had five quills on his crest and was a slightly dark silver color. Alexis couldn't help staring when she saw who was with him.

A female violet cat sat next to Silver, sipping calmly on a mango milkshake. She wore a long purple coat with red edging as well as white pants, white gloves, and red and white heeled shoes. The parts around her gloves and the rims of her shoes had white feathers or something that was slightly fluffy. The top part of her fur was long and kept back with a ponytail holder, keeping it out of her slightly darker gold eyes. Her long, purple-tipped tail was curled around her body slightly. She and Silver were talking calmly to each other, with a few laughs.

"Who's that?" asked Chip, peering over Alexis' shoulder.

"Blaze the Cat," said Shadow, sounding slightly surprised. "I'm a little surprised that she's here."

"How come?" asked Alexis, she and Chip looking at him.

"She's a princess in the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds," explained Shadow. "She doesn't often come unless there's an emergency. I'm guessing the world splitting apart made the Sol Emeralds call her here. They're like the Chaos Emeralds, but they're more fiery and have a slight personality," he explained when he saw Alexis' and Chip's confused expressions.

"Ah. Are she and Silver in a relationship?" asked Alexis, staring curiously at the cat and hedgehog couple.

"Actually yes." Shadow couldn't help but smile slighlty. "She and Silver are actually the same age, nineteen. Silver's visited the Sol Dimension a few times and is slightly well known there. But he's afraid that if he stays in the past, it might have major repercussions in the future. And since he's right now staying in the past to make sure that the planet stays together, she and him can see each other. He told us he doesn't really have many friends in the future."

Alexis nodded as they walked towards the group.

Silver noticed them. "Shadow! Alexis! Good to see you guys." He stood along with Blaze, shaking hands with the two hedgehogs. "I suppose another Emerald got put into place? There was a lot of shaking earlier."

"Omega nearly got a little upset because he was getting ready to make milkshakes and everything was shaking around," added Blaze, nodding politely. "When did he decide to do that by the way?"

"A few years ago," said Shadow. "Blaze. I'd like you to meet Alexis Rey Hedgehog. She's Sonic's adopted little sister. And this is Chip." He introduced the two Mobians to her. "Alexis, Chip. Meet Blaze."

"Your Highness," said Alexis, curtseying politely while Chip did a little bow.

Blaze gave a small smile. "Please, just call me Blaze," she said to her, raising her hand politely. She then asked, slightly hesitantly. "I heard about Sonic being attacked by Eggman. How... how is he?"

"The doctor's say that he's recovering," said Alexis. "But... it is going to take a while."

"Should've seen her blowing of steam earlier!" said Chip. "I saw the explosion from the bridge!"

"Silver told me about your powers," said Blaze. "They almost sound like mine, except they can't bend reality." She raised her hand. Alexis was slightly shocked to see a few flames flicker in between her fingers, curling around them like ribbons.

"Cooooool," breathed Alexis. She straightened and then asked, "So, what's everyone waiting around for?"

"We were waiting for you," explained Silver, heading up the steps of the university, the rest of the group following up behind him. "The rest of the teams came back and they explained why they came back without any Gaia Keys or with the location of the Gaia Temple.

"The temples and the Gaia Keys aren't there."

* * *

"How are they not there?" asked Alexis when everyone was gathered in Professor Pickles room. "Shouldn't they be there?"

"They should be," said Professor Pickle, "But they're not."

"Where they could've been is either filled in or completely overgrown," said Knuckles, crossing his arms. "It looks like the temples haven't been there for a long time."

"Except for one," remarked Rouge. "And Eggman got to it before we could. I t looks like he's building his capital right on top of it. He knows how important it is to restoring the world, so he's trying his hardest to make sure we can't get to it."

"Well that's just great," muttured Alexis. "So where are the temples? How'd you even know where the temples were previously."

"There wasn't just one map," said Professor Pickle, picking up the second scroll and unrolling it beside the first. "There's two, and the second one has the other three temples on it. I thought it was a mistake. I compared the two maps and mapped out where they should be; Holoska, Shamar, and Adabat."

"But there weren't any temples at all," said Amy as Alexis picked up the second map and started to examine it. "It looked like there hadn't been any temples there for the past several thousand years! Even the people said that they hadn't heard of a Gaia Temple! Are you sure that-"

"_HOLY CHILI CHEESE DOGS!_"

Everyone in the room jumped and gave deadpan expression at Alexis, who had shouted. "Um. I am sorry. I do not know where that came from," she quickly apologized.

"Are you sure you didn't get that from Sonic?" asked Shadow, cocking an eye at her.

"I might've, but I don't remember where he said it."

"Well, what is it?" asked Tails.

Alexis turned to the two-tailed fox. "Tails, how much do you remember about Earth's geography? You know, the planet where you guys met me?"

"Um, a little bit, I think," said Tails, "Why?"

Alexis held up the map. On the other side of where the Gaia Temple map was, there was an image of two planets close together. They looked like they were either colliding together or...

"They're splitting apart," explained Alexis. "But not in a regular planet 'separating into two smaller chunks' thing. This is a 'planet getting separated into two different _dimensions_' thing. When Dark Gaia last rose, the planet was split apart into two separate dimensions. And I have a feeling it wasn't just the planets that were split apart."

"You mean...?" Knuckles started to ask, but stopped.

Alexis nodded. "Alaska, Jordan, and Indonesia. They are the three locations of the last Gaia Temples.

"And they're all the way on Mobius' interdimensional sister planet- Earth."

* * *

**You didn't expect that, did you?! We are gonna be going back to Earth and seeing Chuck and Ella and Mr. Tanaka again! You didn't see that coming, did you? (And to be honest, I didn't think we'd be getting to this so quickly)**

**Big shout out to SensationalSpiderDom321 for letting me use the 'holy chili cheese dogs' line. Highly recommend reading his own version of Sonic Forces, called 'Sonic Forces: The Atom Bomb'.**

**And I included Blaze! I know someone asked about her, so here she is! She might be accompanying everyone to Earth, along with Silver, Team Dark, Amy, Tails, Chip and Alexis. And I also thought giving Omega the ability to make milkshakes was a great idea. I got the idea from the Youtuber group Ask The Sonic Heroes, so that belongs to them.**

**And how exactly are we gonna be getting to Earth? Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	10. How to Get There

**SharpDragonKlaw: Ever since I started this, I wanted there to be a chance for Alexis and the rest of the gang to go back to Earth. I was thinking and then, BOOM! Why not put some of the Gaia Temples on Earth? So here we are! I'm rather proud of myself.**

**Void Reader: Your questions will be answered while the gang is on Earth. You'll be seeing how everyone will be able to get to Earth and back, but that won't be how the Temples travel.**

**Dust90: Like I said to SharpDragonKlaw, I wanted to go back to Earth. But there is gonna be a BIG twist.**

**The reunion won't be in this chapter. Sorry. But you will be seeing how everyone will get to Earth.**

**But a note to everyone- if you think this is gonna be easy for Alexis, Chip, and the rest of their friends, think again. Remember the beginning of **_**Rise **__**of **__**the **__**Phoenix**_**?**

**Also, little bit of Shadxis at the beginning of this for you lot. And no, they don't know that the other loves them still.**

* * *

_[Spagonia- dawn]_

Alexis sat on the stairs of the university, a little sore from the bruises of falling on the ground several times. Rouge's flying lessons weren't working very well for her apparently. She was pretty tired as well, having been up since four o'clock.

It had been almost a week since they had found out that the last three Gaia Temples were on Earth, which they were unable to reach. Tails, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck had been working on trying to make a portal back to Earth which wasn't going very well. During that time, there hadn't been very much else to do except train and come up with strategies. There had been suggestions to go ahead and get a Chaos Emerald to the Gaia Temple underneath Eggmanland, but everyone felt that it would be a trap. So they had held off on that.

Alexis had been trying to master her Phoenixhog form, which was going well power-wise. She had trained with Shadow during the three week lull during the Eggman War, so he was able to help her a little bit more. Rouge was helping her trying to master her wings, which wasn't going very well.

She gave a sigh as the sun fully came up and purple flames surrounded her body. The transformations had been a little painful at first, but now the just seemed natural. It was slightly unnerving.

"Can I offer you a milkshake?"

Alexis turned to see Shadow standing behind her, holding two cups. "Sure," she said, "Besides, I haven't even tasted one yet."

Shadow gave a slight smile. He sat down on her right side, handing her the cup that was in his left hand. Alexis took it and took a small sip. Her eyes lit up. "Cookie dough?" she asked.

"You did tell me it was your favorite," Shadow told her, taking a sip from his own cup. "Back during the three-week lull during the war, when we were doing training."

"If I recall," Alexis said, thinking to herself, "I was the one that was making the conversation. Or most of it at least." After a slight pause, she said, "I never got to say thank you for helping with that."

"It was the least I could do after everything you've done for me," said Shadow, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I didn't do much!" sputtered Alexis, starting to feel a bit of heat rise up her neck. "I just helped remind you of Maria's promise. That's all."

"But it was a lot," said Shadow, now turning to look fully at her. "If you hadn't done that, I would've destroyed Earth. And if I hadn't joined in with fighting the Biolizard, I wouldn't have been able to come to Mobius at all and met Rouge or Omega. You might think that you've done a little for me, but you've done a lot."

_And that's why I love you,_ he thought to himself, _still _nervous to say it out loud.

"Well," said Alexis, joking slightly as she took another sip from her milkshake, "At least you're modest."

"Oh shut up." Shadow playfully pushed her shoulder with his own, causing her to giggle. He noticed that she was slightly red, and he felt a little red as well.

Alexis gave a smile, leaning over until her head rested on his shoulder. Shadow froze slightly before relaxing, his own head tilting until it rested on top of hers. He had thought that quill crest on the top of her head would be hard, like Silver's, but it was actually quite soft. He found himself relaxing without meaning to.

"Hey Alexis, you out here?"

The two hedgehogs jolted up, blushing as Chip came out from inside. "Tails wanted to- uh, are you two alright?"

"Yes we're fine!" said Alexis, quickly draining the rest of her cup. Shadow did the same with his.

"Well," said Chip, "Tails wanted to see you in the lab. And Shadow? Rouge said that she and Omega were ready to leave for Empire City."

"Oh. Thank you," said Shadow, nodding.

Chip cast them a strange look as he headed back inside.

"What are you headed to Empire City for?" asked Alexis, staring at Shadow curiously.

"Still looking for Eclipse," said Shadow. "Rouge said that there was a reported sighting of him there with his Dark Arms."

"Those Wisp knockoffs you were telling me about?"

Shadow nodded. "I had... better get going." He looked around, wondering what to do with his empty cup.

"I'll throw it away for you," said Alexis, taking it from him.

"Thank you," he said. Then, he teleported away.

Alexis stared at the spot where he had been, then gave a smile and walked indoors.

* * *

_[Spagonia University lab]_

"So, what did you want to see me about?" Alexis asked as she and Chip walked into the lab that the university had been kind enough to lend to the portal-makers. Tails looked up from his Miles Electric as Rotor and Uncle Chuck finished tightening up a few bolts on a large metal archway in the middle of the lab.

"I think we're about finished," said Tails. "We just need to test it out before someone goes through."

"Are you sure that you did it?" asked Chip, looking at the archway with a slight bit of skepticism in his brown eyes.

"Well... about seventy-five percent sure," said Rotor, straightening. "Might be seventy-four. Very sure seventy-three... Tails, Chuck, help! I can't stop!"

The old hedgehog gave a chuckle. "Well, we won't be sure if it worked until we test it out." He walked over to a shelf and pulled off two objects- a small remote-control race-car toy and a small controller. He set the toy car down and pressed the controller, causing the car to move around a bit.

Tails pressed a button on his Miles Electric and the archway flared to life, forming a silver portal. Uncle Chuck caused the race-car to head into the portal. Things were looking good for a few seconds until...

The race-car suddenly exploded and the archway suddenly started giving off smoke. The portal closed as the archway fell into several pieces. Everyone shielded their faces and coughed as a large cloud of smoke poured over the group. When it cleared, everyone found themselves covered in soot from head to foot. "Well... that didn't work," commented Rotor, coughing.

"You can say that again," said Alexis, dusting herself off as Chip shook the soot off of him.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board," said Chuck, looking at the pile of parts. "Right Tails?"

"Yeah," said Tails sadly. He looked at the pile with a sad expression. "I was sure we had it."

"Well," said Alexis, "At first if you don't succeed, try, try again. But you know?" She looked at the pile of parts as she said, "I get a feeling that there's another way to Earth. Not through... that. I'm not sure what."

That was when Tail's Miles Electric beeped. When Tails pulled it out, he read, "'Come to our location right now.' There's also coordinates."

"Who's it from?" asked Chip.

"It's from Shadow and Team Dark. Wonder what they found?"

* * *

_[25 miles from Empire City]_

Shadow turned and looked up as the X-Tornado came to a landing in front of Team Dark. The top cockpit opened revealing Sally, Tails, Uncle Chuck, and Chip as Alexis hopped off the top of the plane. The Wisp companions slipped out of their respective Wispons as the group came forward.

"Sup!" greeted Alexis, "What did you find that made you call us?"

"What, did you miss me already?" joked Shadow, hands on his hips.

"Um... back to the question!" said Alexis, trying to control the red that threatened her cheeks.

Shadow gave a small smile and turned, nodding towards the rest of his team. "Omega nearly walked into that. It just popped up out of nowhere."

Alexis turned, looking towards the other two members of Team Dark with an arched eye. Rouge was flying a little ways in the air, waving a stick through a strange rippling distortion. Omega was walking around it, often pausing and looking at it.

"The stick doesn't appear on the other side," said Rouge, flying down to join the group as the rest of the gang joined Alexis and Shadow. "It's almost like some kind of portal. Have to wonder where it leads."

"A portal?" said Tails. He looked over at Uncle Chuck and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am thinking what you're thinking, Tails," said Chuck.

The two of them walked back to the X-Tornado. Tails pulled out his Miles Electric as Chuck pulled out what looked like a high-tech scanner. After a few minutes, Tails turned to the rest of the group. "Well, it's a portal all right," said the young fox, "But where it goes, not too sure yet."

"Can we go through?' asked Sally.

"Not sure," said Tails, "But there's one way to find out." He turned back to the X-Tornado and called out, "T-Pup! Here boy!"

After a few seconds, there came an excited barking sound. A small hatch opened underneath the X-Tornado and out came a small, yellow-orange robotic dog. A small propeller helped to lift it into the air, and it flew over to Tails and landed in his open arms.

"_You built a robot doggie?!_" said Alexis and Chip at the same time.

"Awwwww, look at the little cutie!" gushed the female hedgehog, giving the robot dog a friendly scratch underneath it's metal chin. "Whose a good doggie? Whose a good doggie? Yes you are! Yes you are! Awwwwww!"

"It's so cute!" cheered Chip. He flew around T-Pup's head a few times, causing the little robot dog to bark excitedly at him.

Yacker had gone back into his Wispon the moment T-Pup came out. He wasn't much of a fan of dogs and would possibly never be, robotic or real. Especially with that one time T-Pup tried to gnaw on one of his tentacles.

"Alright guys, calm down," said Tails. "I can't believe I didn't show him to you Alexis. My bad."

"Well, I've met him now!"

Tails rolled his eyes and set T-Pup down. "T-Pup, can you fly through the portal and find out what's on the other side?"

T-Pup gave a happy bark. It's two tail-like propellers lifted it up into the air and it flew through the portal. They waited for a few minutes, then T-Pup came back, giving a few barks. "Did you find something?" asked Uncle Chuck as the robot dog flew back into Tails' arms.

"Let's see if he did." Tails pulled ot a cord and connected it to his Miles Electric before plugging it into a small USB port at the back of T-Pup's head. T-Pup curled up like he was going to take a nap as a download screen appeared on the screen of the Miles Electric. "Just downloading his recent data," said Tails as the download finished. He looked at the contents, then his jaw dropped in shock. "Uh, Alexis? You remember what you said about how there might be another way to get to Earth?"

"Um, yes?" said Alexis, a little confused.

"You might want to take a look at this."

Alexis walked over to Tails and peeked over his shoulder with Chip. What she saw made her jaw drop. "Is that..?" she asked.

Tails nodded, a wide grin on his face.

The images that were on the screen were mostly large buildings, filled with vehicles, birds, and a _lot_ of Overlanders walking the streets of the city. Tails kept on scrolling through the images, the grins on his and Alexis' faces getting wider and wider. "Did anyone make a bet with me about this?" Alexis finally asked. "Cause they just lost it!"

"Nobody did," said Tails.

"Dang!"

"What is it?" asked Rouge, looking at the two of them in confusion. The rest of the group was mirroring the expression except for Shadow, who had a grin on his face as well. He knew what they were seeing.

"You going to tell everyone?" asked Shadow finally.

Alexis and Tails looked at each other and nodded. The female hedgehog turned back to the group and said, "I told Tails, Rotor, Uncle Chuck and Chip that I had a feeling we could find another way to Earth.

"I WAS RIGHT!"

"And judging from a few of these newspaper clippings," said Tails, holding up the device to show a few newspapers with the headlines of, 'EARTH-SHATTERING CRISIS! PLANET SPLITS INTO PIECES UNDER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES!' "I'd have to say that they're suffering from the same problem that we are."

"Not only that, check out a few more!" said Alexis. She pointed to a few more clippings that said, 'AFIRCAN PLATE RETURNED TO EARTH!' 'EURASIAN PLATE RETURNED TO EARTH!' 'PACIFIC PLATE RETURNED TO EARTH!'

"It looks like that whatever we've corrected over here was also corrected over on Earth," commented Sally. "Interesting."

"The time over there is about two-thirty," said Tails, looking at the position of the sun. "But I imagine that we'd want a whole day of explaining things without our little Phoenixhog problem, right?" he asked Alexis.

"Sure do!" said Alexis, "I don't want to freak out Grandpa when I suddenly show up in my Phoenixhog form! Plus, that might give him a heart attack." She saddened suddenly. "I wonder if he's even alive."

"Well, what was the date when you left?" asked Chip, looking at the newspaper pictures again.

"It was about... oh, the year was 2017. Just at the end of it actually, why?"

"And it's been about a year since you left?" asked Tails, getting what Chip was saying.

"A year and six months, yeah."

Tails turned to look at Alexis. "The date is June 2019. About one year and five months after you left Earth."

Alexis stared at Tails, then suddenly remembered something. "Wait a sec! When I met up with Knuckes, he said it had been four years since your adventure on Earth. For me, it was six years! If it's been almost a year and a half for me, wouldn't it be about... oh, three years on Earth? Somewhere around there?"

"Maybe you coming home to Mobius snapped the times back in sync with each other," figured Uncle Chuck. "The planets sort of reconnected again."

"I thought it was a bad thing that the planets were connected," said Alexis.

"I've been thinking about that," said Tails. "Do you remember if anyone even checked the math for the whole 'worlds will collide and time will freeze if they do' thing?"

"Nooooo?" said Alexis, suddenly realizing what he was getting at.

"I did when we got back," explained Tails. He pulled up the equations and said, "The math was flawed, completely mixed up in some places! Nothing would've happened if we stayed on Earth. I imagine the same could be said for you staying on Earth."

"So, we were tricked?" said Alexis in shock. Her gaze suddenly turned angry. Flames streamed from her eyes as she growled, "When I get my hands on the loon that decided to do that to us..."

"We'll have to worry about that later," Shadow said quickly. "But now, we've got a way to get to the three Gaia Temples that are on Earth. We can deal with the whole Mobian Haters thing when we're done with that."

"Or we can do it along the road," said Sally. "Because that is just low what they did."

"Agreed," said Alexis. She marched back to the X-Tornado as she said, "Well come on! We've got some big plans to cook up for tomorrow! Who's ready to go back to Earth?"

"Meeeeeeee!" cheered Tails and Rouge. Shadow decided to agree as well by shyly raising a hand.

"Right then, let's get going!"

* * *

_[Earth]_

A man stood in a large, dark room with lots of computers. He looked at a large map of Earth, with the remaining four pieces that floated in the air. He gave a small growl. He knew that Mobians were behind this.

The door slid open behind him and in stepped a lady, holding a clipboard. "Nothing has been found approaching the new temples, my love," she said in a voice that dripped with angry venom, but not towards the man in the middle of the room. "Are you sure that they will come?"

"Their world is possibly suffering through the same 'crisis' that we are," said the man. "It's only a matter of time before they do come. And I have a feeling that blue rat and Alexis will be at the lead. When they do come, they'll regret changing our world."

"Yes, I did quite like the arguments that were happening as well as our plans that were being set in motion," said the lady, "And if it weren't for them, we would've been able to continue our plan to rule this world as king and queen. So what do we do, Dareth?"

Dareth King, the man who found Alexis when she had been first transported to Earth, turned to look at the lady. "We'll kill them, Stephanie," he said to his wife, "And we'll make them regret entering our world."

* * *

**I suppose you recognize who these two bad guys are- Dareth and Stephanie King, Alexis' adopted and abusive parents. If you remember, Dareth was supposed to be in jail because at the beginning of 'Rise of the Phoenix', Alexis defeated him when she was going back to Mobius. Well, almost a year and a half has passed on both worlds, so who knows what happened during that time?**

**Slight bit more Shadxis in this chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the interactions between the two. And Alexis traveling back to Mobius did help the worlds to reconnect a little bit. Next chapter, we go back to Earth! YEEE-HAAW!**


	11. Back to Earth

**SharpDragonKlaw: I'm trying to add more Shadxis in this story. Problem is, those two still don't know how to admit their feeling for each other!**

**Yes and no. Dareth and Stephanie know that she will probably be coming, but they don't know about her being a hedgehog. And they don't know about what happened to Sonic either. But some of them will be learning a very painful lesson.**

**GuardianDragon98: Still in a coma, unfortunately. BTW, **_**love**_** your name.**

**Now to what many of you have probably been waiting in anticipation for the whole week- the return to Earth!**

* * *

_[Portal to Earth- 7:30 in the morning]_

Alexis gave a cheer as the purple flames surrounded her once more. "I'm normal!" she cheered, also remembering to tap the top of the cockpit of the X-Tornado. "Let's get going and give Station Square a good wake-up call, shall we?!" Tails gave her a thumbs up from inside the X-Tornado.

There were a lot of people going to Earth with her and Chip- Tails, Sally, Rouge, Omega, Uncle Chuck, Shadow, even Silver and Blaze was going with them. They had been waiting at the portal since five o'clock that morning. Tails had said from a report from T-Pup that the times were pretty much the same in Station Square, so they could leave at the moment that Alexis turned back to her normal self.

"Then let's get going!" yelled Rouge from inside the back cockpit with Sally, who was holding Chip.

Alexis nodded and looked over at Shadow, who was perched on top of the plane with her, Silver, Blaze, and Omega. "You sure about this?" she asked.

"I want to see Earth," said Shadow. "Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"What do you think Chip is for?" asked Alexis jokingly.

_*I heard that!*_ yelled Chip from inside the cockpit. Everyone laughed at that, even Shadow managed a slight chuckle.

"So can we get going already?" asked Alexis. "I wanna see Grandpa! And Ella! And Tanaka! And-!"

_*Well hang on!*_ yelled Tails. _*Liftoff in three- two- one! Here we go!*_

Everyone- minus Shadow and Omega- cheered as the plane took off through the rippling portal. They were headed back to Earth.

* * *

_[Earth- Station Square]_

The X-Tornado burst through the portal to reveal the bright city of Station Square. The city was bright in the early morning, the sun just cresting over the tops of the buildings. _*Everyone accounted for?*_ asked Tails.

"We're all here!" yelled Alexis. "Man, this place hasn't changed one bit! Except maybe there's a few more building that weren't there before."

"It's quite beautiful," said Blaze, looking at the city in wonder.

"Certainly a far cry from a desolate future," commented Silver.

_*So then,*_ Sally brought up the important question of the moment. _*How exactly are we going to get their attention? There is another X-Tornado on Earth. People will probably just be thinking that Chuck Thorndyke is just taking it for an early-morning flight.*_

Shadow happened to glance over at Alexis to see her getting a rather mischevious look on her face. "I know that look," he said.

"What look?" asked Alexis, a bright grin lighting up her face.

"The look that Sonic has whenever he's about to do something incredibly risky and stupid."

_*Alexis, what are you thinking?*_ asked Uncle Chuck.

Alexis simply flashed her grin again. "So long, suckers!" she quipped. She lept over to the edge of the wing and jumped off with a loud, "GERONIMOOOO!" Before anyone could even cry out in alarm, she was gone.

_*Huh,*_ said Rouge in slight surprise. _*She actually did it. Looks like I owe you ten Rings Shadow.*_

"And you doubted me why?" asked Shadow, rolling his eyes.

"I'm starting to think that Sonic had a negative influence on that girl," commented Blaze, looking down at where Alexis had jumped.

"You think?"/_*You think?*_

* * *

Flames surrounded Alexis as her feet came in contact with the window of a building. She darted straight down it with a loud cheer. "Hellooooooo Station Square!" she cried out, "Your second-favorite hedgehog has come home!"

Several people gave loud cries of alarm as she touched the ground and sped past them. A nearby police officer tried to grab her with a coil of rope, but she darted straight past him. "Come on! Call out the calvary, why don't you? I want to see if I can beat my uncle!"

_*Is this really necessary, Alexis?*_ asked Sally on the com-link.

"Heck yes! Oh, and here come the heavy troops, also called the S-Team! Looks like they were doing either a patrol today or have been waiting for us to show up!"

Several Formula-1 racecars came from an alleyway, zooming after her. Alexis looked back to see a familiar figure driving the first racecar. "And there's Uncle Sam! Yes!"

* * *

_[Sam's POV]_

"This doesn't look like Sonic," reported Sam Speed, Alexis' Earth adopted uncle. "The quills are longer and a different color. It also looks like a girl."

_*Should we break off the pursuit?*_ asked one of the drivers.

"Nah. We need answers. And I have a feeling she did this for a reason. Let's see if she's as fast as Sonic, shall we?" There came several cheers as the drivers drove even faster.

They chased after the hedgehog for some time. She easily kept ahead of the S-Team, pulling off some stunts and sometimes racing along the walls of the buildings. One time, she was perched on top of one of the driver's cars.

"Hey! Get down from there!" he yelled at her. "That's dangerous!"

The hedgehog seemed to think for a few seconds, then pulled off another cheeky grin and lept off. "Well, at least she's following directions," Sam commented to himself.

Just then, the hedgehog stopped, flipping in the air and landing right on top of his racecar. "What the-?" he started, but was interrupted by the hedgehog.

"_Hey Uncle!"_ she cried out, tapping on the glass and waving. Then, with a cocky salute, she launched herself into the air. Flames surrounded her as she flew into the sky with a loud cheer, meeting up with what looked like the X-Tornado. But it definitely wasn't his dad's X-Tornado.

And that's when it struck him. He knew those eyes!

"All units, break off the pursuit!" he cried out. "Command, patch me through to Chuck Thorndyke! I think we're going to be getting more than answers now!"

* * *

_[Former King residence- now belonging to Chuck Thorndyke]_

Ella and Tanaka were getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. Ella was cooking some oatmeal while Tanaka was setting plates for the whole group. As they were busying themselves...

_Kah-KROOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

They both jumped as a massive splash echoed from outside. Tanaka nearly dropped the last plate. "What was that?" he asked as Ella steadied herself on the kitchen counter.

Chuck Throndyke rushed into the room then. "That had to have been her!" he cheered as he headed past the two to the back porch.

"Who?" asked Ella as they rushed after him.

"Sam just called me and said that he just tried to chase a female Mobian hedgehog that yelled 'Hey Uncle' at him. Ten guesses who that could be!"

Ella and Tanaka instantly understood what he was getting at.

* * *

Alexis was laughing uproariously as she climbed out of the pool, now dripping wet. "That was AWESOME!" she cheered, waving to the X-Tornado as it flew overhead.

_*Was the cannonball really necessary?*_ asked Silver.

"Uh, yes!"

She turned to the door into the backyard as three people came out. The leader, Chuck Thorndyke, looked at her in shock and hope. "Alexis?" he asked, "Is it really you?"

Alexis nodded, tears coming to her dual-colored eyes. "Have to ask," she said, "how freaked out was Uncle Sam?"

"He was practically screaming to me that you were back," said Chuck, grinning at her.

She grinned back, then finally rushed forward. Chuck kneeled down and hugged her as she flung her arms around his neck, silently crying into his shoulder. "It's okay, Alexis," he whispered. "It's alright."

"If I recall," she joked, looking up at him while scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand, "I was the one that was saying that to you when I left."

Finally, Chuck held her out at arms length and said, "Well, let me take a look at you! A hedgehog! You look so incredible! And quite pretty as well."

"I agree!" said Ella, finally getting her voice back.

Alexis rushed over and hugged Ella and then Tanaka. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. "You wouldn't believe whats been going on since I left you guys!"

"Would it have anything to do with the planet currently being split into several pieces and why some of those pieces have moved back into place?" asked Chuck in slight amusement.

"How did you guess?" asked Alexis, feinging shock.

"It was a lucky one."

"So, does Tails have a place to land?" she asked him. "Because we've got a lot of people on the X-Tornado, a lot of which you haven't met. A few are shocking and a few others are like 'how the heck did Sonic manage to become friends with them?' kind of people."

"Speaking of which, where is Sonic?" asked Chuck, looking around.

He slightly regretted the question when a downcast look crossed over Alexis' face. "It's... a long story," she finally said. "And it's also the reason why I'm the one doing all the traveling across dimensions and world-traveling instead of him."

Chuck looked at her for a few seconds and saw some things that he hadn't seen at first glance. There were slight bags underneath her eyes, a few healed cuts were hidden by her fur, her body was slightly taunt, and she held herself like he had never seen before. A silver and black jumpsuit replaced the green and gold clothes that she had worn beforehand, and they looked slightly dusty and torn a bit.

She was a warrior. A warrior who appeared to still be handling her role.

Chuck embraced her again, her arms coming around his neck again. "Tell me everything," he whispered. "Then we can share our news with you."

* * *

Sam Speed, out of his uniform and driving a regular car, pulled up into the driveway with three familiar adults in the back seat- Danny, Frances, and Helen. As soon as they stopped, they swiftly climbed out. "I'm so glad that you thought to pick us up!" said Frances as she helped Helen out.

"Me too," said Sam. "Come on, let's see what kind of party is going on inside."

When they entered, they found a party almost going full speed. Alexis, Tails, Uncle Chuck and Sally were talking to Chuck and the recently arrived Agent Topaz, who had Rouge standing next to her. Shadow was silently standing in a corner with an equally socially awkward Silver, who was watching Blaze socialize with Tanaka. Chip was often flying between Alexis and the kitchen, where some whiring sounds came before Omega and Ella walked out with milkshakes for the whole group.

"I'm surprised the place hasn't exploded yet," commented Sam.

Alexis turned at the sound of his voice. "Uncle Sam!" she cried out. She rushed over to him and lept into his arms, hugging him tightly. Sam reutrned the hug with a happy chuckle. "Did I freak you out?" she asked, pulling away and giving him a cheeky grin. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Did I? Did I freak you out?"

"Well... yes," he finally admitted.

"Well at least you admit it," said Danny.

Alexis looked over her uncle's shoulder. "Danny! Frances! Helen!" She scrambled out of her human uncle's rip and rushed over to her friends, hugging them happily. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too," said Helen, hugging her friend. "You look incredible! A hedgehog?"

"To be honest," said Alexis, stepping back slightly, "I was expecting myself to be a cat. No offense Blaze!" she called over to the cat princess.

"None taken!" she called back.

"Is that Shadow in the corner?" asked Frances, noticing the black hedgehog standing in the corner. The black hedgehog's closed eye opened briefly before closing again at her inquiry.

"Yup. And that's Silver next to him," said Alexis. As Silver gave a wave, she continued the introductions along with some explanations. "Shadow was apparently teleported to Mobius after the ARK incident. Silver is actually from the future- I know," she said as the three of them, plus Sam, gave small exclamations, "I was shocked too. Blaze is from a different dimension and has fire powers, E123-Omega used to be an Eggman robot, but now seeks to destroy them with Rouge and Shadow- they're called Team Dark. He also whips up a pretty mean milkshake. Uncle Chuck, the hedgehog before you get confused, is actually Sonic's uncle from Mobius. I also have new parents but they're not here. Sally is actually Sonic's real girlfriend and a princess, but she now commands the Freedom Fighters. And Chip's just here to keep me out of trouble."

"Didn't you say that before?" asked Chip, taking a drink from his strawberry milkshake.

"Yes I did, and we both know it's true both ways."

"And where's Sonic?" asked Sam, looking around but not seeing him. "He didn't come?"

"It's not that he didn't," said Chuck as Alexis fell silent again, "But that he couldn't. He was attacked by Eggman before the world shattered into pieces. He's... in a coma, and no one's really sure when he's gonna wake up."

"But he will," said Sally, stepping forward. "Dr. Quack says that he's slowly improving. But it will take time."

"And that's another reason why my foot has an appointment with Eggman's face," said Alexis, punching her fists together, "besides him calling me a coincidence."

"He's calling you a what now?" asked all the humans in the room.

"And concidering that she was the one who helped us win the war, rescue Sonic, defeat Infinite, help defeat Eggman's maniac machine," started Tails.

"Don't forget making Neo Metal Sonic look like a total pansey and a wimp with weird powers," added Uncle Chuck.

"That too," agreed Tails, "and help restore three-sevenths of both Earth and Mobius while destroying a lot of his robots in the process, he has no right to call her that."

"Sonic actually has a dopple-ganger?" asked Topaz.

"A metal robot one, not an actual clone. Neo Metal Sonic is supposed to be one of the super-powered forms of regular Metal Sonic. But his supposed 'highly powered form' was defeated pretty easily by me," said Alexis. "Now that I think about it, I probably didn't even have to stay Super for Infinite and Eggman. I just had to take care of that big illusionary sun. For those other guys, I could've probably beaten them with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Let's not push that," said Shadow dryly, his eye opening again.

"You with the who with the what now?" asked Danny, looking confused.

"Long story," said Alexis, rolling her eyes.

"But I thought your powers were strictly restricted to lightning, speed, wind and Chaos Spears," said Chuck in confusion. He hadn't been informed about her actual powers quite yet. "Did something change when you got to Mobius?"

"Actually yes," said Alexis. She allowed a few flames to trail from her fingers as she said, "My new powers are sort of similar to Blaze's, except they're not really hot and I can change things with them."

"Her flames can change the structure of things down to the molecular or atomic level," explained Tails, causing the people who weren't tech-heads to look at him in confusion.

"To translate," said Alexis, "And to put it in my words, I can bend reality." She allowed the flames to fade. "So, how have things been since I was gone? I know it's only been a year and a half, but what's been going on?"

Chuck and Topaz look at each other with slight trepadation in their eyes. Finally, Topaz said, "Alexis... there's a small situation with Mr. and Mrs. King."

Alexis looked over at her with wariness in her eyes. "What situation?" she asked slowly.

"They..." said Chuck slowly. "Escaped. About three months ago."

There were a few moments of silence, then voices started exploding all over the room.

"They escaped?!" said Alexis, Rouge and Tails.

"Oh great," groaned Uncle Chuck, Sally and Shadow.

"Who?" asked Silver, Blaze, and Chip.

Omega stayed silent.

"The people that helped raise Alexis while she was on Earth," explained Chuck. "They were incredibly abusive. When they tried to stop Alexis and Sonic from returning to Mobius, Stephanie, my former daughter, was arrested. When Dareth tried to attack Alexis when she finally left for Mobius, she defeated him and he was sent to jail with his wife. Somehow, they managed to break loose, although we believe they had some outside help."

"And according to GUN," said Agent Topaz, "there's been reports of Eggman-like robots hanging around some spots on the floating continents. We don't know where they came from, but they are incredibly hard to defeat, thanks to most of our weapon systems getting taken offline."

Tails perked up at the news. "You mind if I see the locations of those robots?" he asked.

Topaz nodded, handing him her phone. He attached it to his Miles Electric and looked at the data. "Hey Alexis," he called out, "I think I figured out where the remaining Gaia Temples are. We can at least thank the Kings for that."

"Yeah, at least," she sighed. She suddenly perked up. "Hey, do any of you guys know what happened to Marshal?"

"He went off the grid after his dad was carted off to jail," said Chuck as Tails handed Topaz back her phone. "We have a feeling that he was one of the ones that helped free his parents."

"Well I can't wait to punch his lights in," Alexis said, giving an evil chuckle.

"Should we be worried that she's taking delight in punching her adoptive brother?" Chip asked Helen and Shadow.

"Maybe," they both said at the same time, then stopped and looked at each other before giving sheepish grins.

They knew their friend too well.

* * *

The stories and tales that were told continued well into the day as Ella, Sally and Omega helped to provide food. Everyone was happy and there were no surprises... at least for a while.

At about 7:30 PM, Frances made the jinxing remark and said, "Well, we're back together again. What could go wrong now?"

That's when Tails' watch beeped. "Uh oh," he said.

"What is it?" asked Alexis.

"It's 7:30."

As soon as the flames died down, all the humans gave a scream.

"I knew I should've told you guys about this sooner. So, uh, I have this condition..."

* * *

**Does the end part remind anyone of anything? Because it does for me! Just think about the Shattered World Crisis comic and you'll figure it out.**

**So while Alexis is on Earth, she will be dealing with her adopted human 'family' although she and I use that term loosely. There will be boss fights involving them, and well... that would be spoilers. The first boss fight will involve her 'brother'. He was mentioned a few times before, but not very much.**

**See you next time! R&R**


	12. A Former Brother's BIG Mistake

**Void Reader: Sonic is still in a coma, remember?**

**You could say that. You could also say that they were the ones behind Sonic and everyone else having to go back to Mobius. But why would Mr. King stop Alexis? Hmmmm?**

**Infinite's Ruby: I'm trying to get more Shadxis in this story. And things will indeed be much more difficult. But Alexis did make Neo Metal Sonic look like a total wimp, so, you never know.**

**Black Twilight Wolf: ...Well, partially. You just won't see her getting all cuddly with one. And Shadow likes cats? I really need to catch up on my Twitter Takeover stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

A small beeping sound caused the man to look up from his work. Giving a small grumble, he turned and picked up his communicator. "Yes, what is it?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

_*We have confirmed reports that Mobians have appeared in Station Square,*_ came a voice through the communicator. _*Have you secured the target yet?*_

"Certainly have," said the man, turning to look at the massive door in front of him. "And we've also got a little bit of a wild card- there's something guarding the place as well. We've managed to learn how to control it." He looked over at the large platform behind him, where something screeched and roared as shock collars tortured it badly.

_*Well done, son,*_ said the voice, causing the young man to swell slightly in pride. _*There haven't been any confirmed reports of Sonic, but there will be someone coming, don't worry Marshal.*_

"Don't worry. father," said Marshal King, walking over to his small transport, which resembled an Eggmobile, but smoother and colored black. "If Alexis or that blue rat come, they'll be in for quite a treat."

* * *

_[Alaska- near nighttime]_

Alexis, Chip, Silver, and Blaze were zooming along the snowy plains of far north Alaska, heading towards a village where they would meet up with Sally, Tails, Chuck, and Uncle Chuck. "Sure is cold!" commented Silver as he flew low to the ground with Blaze.

"It isn't that bad," said Blaze, her flames surrounding her, allowing her to fly.

"Says the cat with fire powers," joked Alexis.

"Don't you have fire powers?" asked Blaze in amusement.

"They're not like yours! They aren't really flames. They only appear like that!" Alexis gave a small shiver and rubbed her arms with her new mittens. She was already wearing a thick coat and her boots now had a small ring of fur along the top, but she was still cold.

Silver looked back suddenly. "Hey, Chip's slowing down," he said.

The three of them stopped and moved back to their smaller companion, who was sitting in the snow. "You alright Chip?" asked Alexis, "You haven't been complaining about the cold so far."

Chip massaged his stomach as it gave a small growl. "I'm not cold," he told them, "I'm hungry! It's been forever since lunch."

Alexis gave a small, sympathetic smile. "Well, I don't have anything for you to eat, sorry," she told him.

Chip looked down for a few seconds, then perked up. "Wait a sec!" he said. He stood up and reached behind him for a few seconds. "Ta-daa!" He pulled out a small bar of chocolate and took a bite.

Or tried to at least. _TING!_

After a few moments, Chip dropped the chocolate and darted upwards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chip screamed, tossing the chocolate into the air and darting around the group, holding his mouth.

Silver caught the chocolate, holding it as he and the others watched Chip. Then, he turned to the chocolate and tapped it a few times. _Tink! Tink!_

"It's frozen solid!" he said in amazement.

"Well, that had to hurt," commented Blaze as she watched Chip continue to zoom around them, holding his mouth and screaming in pain.

Alexis rolled her eyes and remarked dryly, "Well, at least we know that wherever he keeps it doesn't really protect it from the elements. That removes a few uncomfortable theories." As Chip's screams went on, she finally caught him with her fire powers and sat down in the air, holding Chip as she healed his sore teeth. "Chip, hold still! Do you want a sore mouth?"

Just then, it hit seven-thirty. As soon as the purple flames faded, the two Mobians yelped as Alexis lost her fire-flying capabilities and landed tail-first in the snow. The now Phoenixhog gave a small groan as she sat up and said, "Well, Chip might not have a sore jaw anymore, but I'm gonna have a sore tail for the rest of the evening."

* * *

_[Alaska village- evening]_

Tails looked up as Silver, Blaze, Alexis, and Chip came up to them. "Took you long enough," he commented.

"Sorry we're late," said Alexis, "Had a small chocolate incident. No seriously," she said as she caught Tails' disbelieving look as the rest of the group approached them, "It was frozen solid!"

"Chip nearly 'chipped' a tooth," said Blaze, giggling at her pun.

Everyone else except Silver groaned. "And I thought my puns were bad," said Alexis, shaking her quilled and feathered head.

"That was pretty good!" said Silver, laughing.

Chuck rolled his eyes and said, "So, anything up in the north?"

"Mostly a lot of refurbished Eggman machines," said Alexis, "These had a dark blue paint job and _pew_-_pew_ guns. I missed _pew-pew_ guns!"

"I didn't," said Silver, "They remind me of the war."

"They remind me of Spider-Man! You know, the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show?"

Her grandfather laughed as everyone else looked at her in confusion and slight frustration. "If I get another pop-culture reference that I don't understand from you," growled Sally threateningly.

Alexis grinned. "Pop culture references are mah quirk, Sally!" she said, "Even if people don't understand them! They're mah charm! But seriously though." Alexis' expression turned slightly serious, "Once this is all over, you are getting a lesson in Earth culture from yours truly."

"I'm actually kinda interested in some of the stuff," said Tails, "I've been wanting to catch up on my _Star Wars_ and _Marvel _stuff."

"You've missed out on quite a bit," said Chuck.

"Anyway," said Uncle Chuck, "Gettin' back on topic, where do we start lookin' for the Gaia Temple?"

"Well, first we need the keys," said Alexis. "But then again, I'm not sure if they exist anymore. We did find the entrance though. The doorway is in the far north, so we're gonna need to take the X-Tornado there."

"We found the Gaia Keys," said Sally, holding up the key halves. "Got them from Jari-Thure and Sarianna. They were really glad to help. Whoever rebuilt Eggman's Earth army didn't think about getting the Gaia Keys."

"Or maybe they didn't know about them," said Silver as Alexis took the keys and put them in her backpack, which thankfully gave her wings room to move.

"Well then," said Alexis, pulling back on her backpack, "Let's hit the road, shall we?"

* * *

_[Temple Entrance- a few hours later]_

"Sure you guys don't want to come?" asked Alexis as she, Chip, Silver, and Blaze hopped off the X-Tornado.

"Me and Tails already helped," said Sally, "Besides, someone has to make sure that the entrance stays open. You guys might've fended off those other Badniks, but they might come back."

"We'll be fine, Alexis," said Chuck, "You take care now."

"Alright then, see you Grandpa!" said Alexis. With that, she and the other three Mobians headed into the icy tunnel.

After a few minutes, Blaze couldn't help but comment, "It's quiet. Too quiet."

"It's really dark too," said Silver. He held up his hands and said, "Maybe I should give us some light."

"Bad idea," said Alexis softly, holding up her hand, even though Silver couldn't really see it. "It might give away our position. One lucky thing about this whole Phoenixhog thing is that I can see in the dark. You two put a hand on my wings and don't let go until the fight starts."

"You think someone is here?" asked Blaze as she and Silver put their hands on her black and aqua wing and Chip landed on Alexis' head, holding onto her quill crest.

They started forward again, Alexis glancing around them as they continued on. She noticed the robot parts that laid around the walls a ways ahead of them. "Someone was here," she whispered back to her friends.

"Do you think they're still here?" whispered Chip.

Just as the icy ground gave way to what felt like stone, a bright light suddenly filled the room. They all yelped and shielded their eyes, Chip ducking down behind Alexis' crest. "Guess that answers your question," commented the Phoenixhog.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" came a voice, this one sickening familiar to Alexis, "A few Mobians out for a cold midnight stroll?"

Alexis looked up, her face morphing into an angry snarl.

A lot of robots surrounded the walls of the cavern, mostly colored blue and yellow. Hovering over a large chuck of ice was a small Eggmobile. Inside it was a blond-haired man with a rather insane look in his dark green eyes. He wore slightly ragged-looking winter clothing and held a remote in his hand.

The Phoenixhog instantly recognized him. "Marshal King," she said with a lot of contempt and heat in her voice. "So you're the one in charge of all the refurbished Egg-bots. You've got some nerve showing up here."

"Oh, so you know me?" said Marshal. "That makes things a bit easier. What's your name, may I inquire?"

Alexis gave a grin, "My name isn't important right now," she told her insane former brother. "But you can call me Phoenix."

"Well then, _Phoenix_," said Marshal with a sneer, "let us see what you have against our ultimate wild card- the Dark Moray!" He pressed the remote as the Eggmobile moved back.

An angry scream came from the large ice chunk in the middle of the large platform. It split apart, rearing its head up before launching a roar at the four Mobians.

"Oh no!" said Chip.

"If it's a wild card, you should've save it for the end!" called out Silver and Alexis at the same time. They then turned to each other and said, "Jinx!"

"I have a feeling that the robots aren't just going to be cheering us on," said Blaze as the sound of weapons powering up reached the group's ears.

"I'll handle the Moray," said Alexis as purple flames surrounded her talons, "You guys handle the Kingbots."

"Kingbots?" repeated Silver in confusion.

"Well, if we call them Eggbots, Eggman's gonna sue Marshal and the rest of his family for copyright infringement," joked Alexis. With that, she dropped her backpack into Chip's waiting arms and darted at the Dark Moray, which gave another angry roar.

Silver and Blaze nodded to each other. They started zipping around the room, Silver freezing some of the Kingbots in place with his powers before smashing them into the wall, causing them to fall apart. "These guys are half frozen!" said Silver, "Easy to take out whether with psychokinesis or with fire powers!"

Blaze grabbed a few robots parts and melted them into a large chuck of metal. Wrapping the ball in flames, she sent it spiraling around her as she continued to smash into the robots, which, like Silver, fell apart at her grip. "Quite right, Silver," she said to her futuristic friend, who gave a slightly nervous grin of embarrassment.

Alexis was having a bit more of a challenging time. As well as the larger Dark Moray, there were several smaller ones that darted out of holes in the sides of the platform. She couldn't really reach them when they darted back into their holes when she tried to slash out at them. "There has to be an easier way to do this," she growled to herself as she dodged a ball of white energy from the main Moray.

Then she saw a couple of frozen nitrogen canisters. An idea sprang to her mind as she remembered her fight with the Dark Gaia Phoenix.

She rushed over, smashing the ice holding the canister in place. She then picked it up and rushed back over to the smaller Moray, launching it at him. The canister exploded, freezing the smaller Moray in place. She then smashed at it until it dissolved into purple smoke. "The big one has to be real," she commented to herself.

She swiftly climbed onto the platform and un-iced another canister, launching it at the Moray. As it froze, she launched at the base of it's neck, where a shock collar was and started hacking it off. As soon as it was off, she unleashed a few white flames, trying to purify the guardian.

Just then, the Moray broke free, smacking her off the platform. Silver quickly caught her and asked, "You need any help?"

"Not really," said Alexis as the silver hedgehog set her down. She picked up another canister and dodged as a smaller Dark Moray tried to snap at her. She quickly iced it over and said, "How are the robots coming along?"

"Mincemeat," said Silver, smashing a few more robots as he spoke.

"The cold is an ally here," said Blaze as she smashed a few more robots with her fiery projectile as she spoke.

"Well that's a good thing!" Alexis swiftly climbed back onto the platform and launched another nitrogen canister at the Dark Moray. When it froze, she hacked one more at another shock collar. Once it was off, she tried to use her white flames again.

Only this time, she was blasted off the platform by an explosion. As she landed, Silver, Blaze, and Chip quickly joined her.

"Ah ah ah!" said Marshal, descending lower until he was behind the snarling Moray. "I'm not letting you gain access to this temple. You cannot defeat the Moray! You can never defeat me, you, mere coincidence!"

Alexis' mismatched blue eyes instantly turned to mismatched purple. "_Coincidence?!_"

"Triggered," said Chip as he, Silver, and Blaze nervously backed up.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Alexis dangerously, blue flames starting to surround her hands.

"You called her a coincidence!" called up Chip.

"_Are you talking to me?_" The flames were now wrapping around her legs and were now surrounding her arms.

"Shouldn't have done that," said Silver.

"_ARE YOU TALKING TO MEEEEEEEE?!_" The flames were now covering everything but her head and shoulders.

"Now you're in for it," said Blaze as the three of them back up.

Marshal was now looking very worried. "N-now wait just a minute-!" he started.

Alexis was definitely not waiting.

"Never call me... _MS. COINCIDEEEEEEENNNNNCCCEEEEEEE!_"

Flames surrounded her head as she finished her angry scream. The blue flamed, purple eyed Phoenix that was her Unleashed Awakened form, launched itself straight at the Dark Moray, which knocked the last shock collar off. Marshal gave a very girly scream as the Phoenix attacked him.

Next thing everyone knew, Marshal had fainted and was unconscious and pinned underneath his Kingmobile as white flames surrounded the Moray, which slid back into the ground. Alexis, now back in her regular Phoenixhog form, was on the platform yelling, "THAT'LL TEACH YA YELLOW-BELLY! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!"

Silver, Blaze, and Chip were also cheering on the ground. "That will definitely teach him!" yelled Chip.

"Eggman is definitely gonna get it!" cheered Silver.

* * *

_[Gaia Temple]_

Blaze, Silver, and Alexis watched as Chip landed on the tiny platform, allowing the plinth to rise up a bit more. When that was done, he nodded to Alexis, who reached forward and set the next dead Chaos Emerald in the hole.

It glowed with a light blue light as it lifted up into the air, regaining its original cyan color. "Nice!" said Silver, "Four down, three to go! We're about halfway there!"

As the rumbling started, Alexis heard it again...

_**But one day... A new darkness rose, corrupting the darker brother... The battle waged again... Shattering the planet in two...**_

"Alexis?"

She turned as Chip called out to her and asked, "Did you get the voice thingie again?"

"Oh yeah!" said Silver, "Sally told us about that!"

"What did it say this time?" asked Blaze, "And what do you have so far?"

Alexis was writing down what she had heard a few moments before in her notebook. She had a little bit of trouble with her pencil because of her talons. She then examined the words. "Well," she said, "I'm starting to think it's a bit about Dark Gaia. But according to this, he has a counterpart. They were fighting each other for a long time, one winning sometimes and sometimes the other won. Finally they got tired and stopped fighting. Then, they started rebuilding the world that they had destroyed, probably Mobius and Earth back when they were one planet."

"So, there's another one of those Gaia creatures?" asked Silver. Chip appeared to be thinking to himself a bit. Why did the story sound so familiar?

"Yeah," answered Alexis.

"So, what did it say this time?" Chip asked finally.

Alexis re-read the words. "Something about... 'a new darkness'? It corrupted the darker brother and the battle started up again. During that battle I guess was when Earth and Mobius were shattered into their two separate dimensions because it's mentioned here."

"Well," said Silver nervously. "That's not ominous and disturbing."

Blaze shivered slightly. "Let's get out of here and lock Marshal up," she said. "This place feels really cold all of the sudden."

As the group started to leave, Alexis couldn't help but look back at the wall that was behind the plinth It showed a Chaos Emerald floating over a weird, twisting creature which was carved with darker stone. It was beautifully crafted and carved. When she turned around, she couldn't help but stare at the shadows for a few moments.

Were those... _eyes_?

Giving a small shudder, she rushed out after the others. The shadows suddenly seemed more darker and ominous. And she highly doubted it was because of Dark Gaia.

* * *

**And we have a chapter that has Alexis' adopted human brother in it. Like his parents, he's currently trying to help his parents with world domination. But there's a little more to their story than you realize. A small glimpse of the true villain that will appear in the final book and the real reason why Alexis was on Earth in her early years in the first place. Take your guesses. A poll will be posted at the end of this book about our true villain.**

**I imagine a lot of you recognized the scene where Alexis defeats the Dark Moray and Marshal. I just HAD to add it! XD Fair note- **_**never**_** call Alexis a coincidence. She goes all Phoenix mode on ya and acts like Pumbaa when somebody calls him a pig.**


	13. Find the Computer Room!

**Infinite's Ruby: The Shattered World reference I felt I just had to add. It seemed so appropriate! Glad you liked the reunion.**

**I didn't know I made a reference to that. I haven't really seen that. Glad you liked it!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: She's cooled down enough. It's like, 20 degrees in Alaska.**

**SharpDragonKlaw: I was watching a compilation of all the times that someone calls Pumbaa a pig on Youtube and I felt that I had to add it. Glad you liked it!**

**Void Reader: Because they all feel that Alexis being there is just a big coincidence. She showed up at a time where Eggman felt like he was winning the war, and the Kings were getting ready to attack a few places with all the chaos going on when Alexis showed up. So, they call her a coincidence. At least Marshal did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_[Mobius- Eggman's base]_

Eggman watched as hundreds of Dark Gaia creatures started to gather at the base of the tower. Orbot and Cubot were watching as well, with the square, yellow robot watching behind his red robot friend.

***Dark Gaia activity has been confirmed on all seven continents, Dr. Eggman,*** said Orbot. ***The electromagnetic device is working quite well. And according to the reports, all the units are converging on Point Zero.***

"Yes, yes," cried Dr. Eggman. "Perfect!" He began to pace as he said, "Dark Gaia's pieces are such a pain to gather up. I'll just have them come to me instead! A brilliant shift in perspective! An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman. Super-genius! Ho ho ho ho!"

***You certainly do know how to compliment yourself, Doc!*** said Cubot, peeking out of his hiding spot.

Eggman started to laugh until what Cubot said struck him. He turned and glared at the robot. Cubot was sent spinning at a smack from his creator.

"Silence!" he yelled. He then turned to the computer and said, "Activate the Dark Gaia Fusion Furnace! And while your at it, get those energy conversion circuts warmed up!"

***Yes Doctor,*** said Orbot, looking up from treating his companion. ***Requesting final clearence for 'Project Dark Gaia'.***

As a red button appeared on the consul in front of Eggman. "Granted," said the doctor, slamming his fist on the button. As the button retracted, he turned and said, "Finally, my ambitions will be achieved! Gha ha ha ha hah!"

***Ye said it, Boss-man!***

Both Eggman and Orbot turned and looked at Cubot, who had just talked like a cowboy. ***What is it, pardners?*** he asked.

***You must have smacked him so hard his voice chip came loose again,*** commented Orbot to Dr. Eggman.

"I hate myself sometimes," said Dr. Eggman resignedly.

* * *

_[Earth- Israel]_

"Boy, its hot here!" said Frances, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Well, we are in the middle of a desert, remember?" asked Alexis in amusement, looking up from pushing Helen's wheelchair.

Alexis' three human friends had joined her, Chip, and Tails in Israel, as well as Grandpa Chuck. Everyone else had returned to Mobius after Marshal had been defeated to check on their world. Team Chaotix, however, had come over to help in securing the next Gaia Temple. The team was currently waiting in Chuck's Jordan lab, where the Gaia Keys were also waiting.

"Not right in the middle," said Danny, "but on the edge of one, certainly."

"What did you get in geography?" joked Alexis. "An F?"

"Nah. An A."

"How about we stop talking about school grades and get to Grandpa Chuck's lab?" said Frances as Alexis glared at Danny with a look that said, 'I'm gonna pounce on you'.

"Good idea," said Alexis. She straightened and continued to push Helen's wheelchair. The immobilized young lady was holding Chip on her lap, who was content to snuggle in her lap.

The group soon found themselves climbing the stairs to Chuck's lab, Alexis using her powers to help Helen's wheelchair up the steps. When they got inside, it was thankfully cool, and waiting for them was Chuck, Tails, and Team Chaotix.

"Glad you finally got here!" said Vector the Crocodile. "The heat was starting to dry my scales."

"I asked him if we should fill up the bathtub," said Charmy the Bee, "but he didn't want to."

"Well met, Alexis," said Espio the Chameleon, bowing to the hedgehog respectfully. She bowed in return, with the three humans and Chip following suit.

"So," said Alexis, straightening, "do we have the Gaia Keys and the location of the Temple?"

"We do," said Chuck, holding up the keys. "And we've also found that there is something hanging out near the temple. I have a feeling that we just found the next member of the King family."

"Bet you anything it's my former mom," said Alexis, rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't be too surprised," said Vector. "Which is why the Chaotix are gonna be helpin' you out this round. With everyone else back on Mobius, we'd figured you needed reinforcements."

"How much is Sally paying you?" asked Alexis, giving Vector a humerous glance.

"Two-hundred Rings each," said Vector, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Well, that's a good price to help save the world."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chip. "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" said Tails. As everyone turned, he explained, "We found out something interesting about this temple. It only appears at night. So I'm afraid we're gonna have to wait."

"Plus," added Chuck, "that's also around the time that the next King member shows up."

"Well I guess that's alright," said Alexis, shrugging. "And since there will probably be some Kingbots there to try and distract us, Team Chaotix, you'll handle the Kingbots while I handle the main boss. So in the meantime- who want to go shopping?"

"Meeeeeee!" chorused a lot of voices.

* * *

_[Jordan- night]_

Alexis, Chip, and the Chaotix moved silently along the old riverbed towards the Gaia Temple. Vector couldn't help shuddering as he looked at Alexis' Phoenixhog form. "That is seriously creepy," he said.

"Can't help it," she said. "I don't even know how the heck this started."

"Hey, I think we're here!" whispered Charmy loudly.

Everyone left the riverbed and crept through the trees. When they peeked through, they saw a small clearing in front of the temple that was filled with Kingbots that were surrounding a swirling mass of purple lightning. It vanished for a few seconds before a figure suddenly appeared. It looked like a lion mixed with a golem of some kind, which stood actually around the size of Alexis. Its face looked like some kind of weird creature with buggy, energy eyes. It was wielding a mace that was shaped like a bell, colored gold and black, and connected to its hand by a string of purple lightning.

As it straightened, collars suddenly flew out of nowhere, clamping around the creature's neck, arms, and legs. It screamed as the collars started to shock it, which surprised the others. "Considering it uses lightning," said Charmy, "I'm rather shocked it got... shocked."

Everyone groaned at the pun.

When an evil laugh split the air, the group looked up to see a hot pink Kingmobile (as they were now calling them) hovered through the air, soon coming in front of the guardian. With a few more shocks, the creature was soon kneeling in front of the Kingmobile.

"Let me guess," whispered Vector, "Your mom?"

"My _former_ mom," replied Alexis. "Let's crash this party, shall we?" She handed Chip her backpack with the Gaia Keys and stepped out of the trees.

"Hey lady!"

The figure in the Kingmobile turned. Like her son, Stephanie wasn't in very good condition. Her blonde hair was matted and ragged-looking, even though it was brushed smooth. Her once fair skin was sunburned and a little wrinkled. And her gray eyes now looked rather insane, much like her son.

"Well, well, well," said Stephanie, giving an insane grin. "The hedgehog that defeated my son has decided to come. In all honesty, I was expecting the blue rat or my _daughter_ to come." She said the word 'daughter' with such venom that it sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

"She sends her condolences," said Alexis with a small grin. "As does Sonic. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the girl who's gonna kick you butt back to jail."

"If you can get past my new Dark Guardian first," said Stephanie. She gave another insane laugh as the guardian reared up, weilding its hammer.

"Team Chaotix," said Vector as the team rushed out of the trees, "Let's go!"

"Stick to the plan, Vector," said Alexis, flames surrounding her hands. "I'll handle the Guardian! You handle the Kingbots!"

"Yee-haw!" cheered Charmy, rushing into the masses of robots with his stinger pointed forward. Espio threw his knives into the robots, kicking several down before moving on.

Vector had a new weapon of his own. He tapped the gauntlets that sat on his wrists, where several chips came out. "Tenor. Base. You two ready?" he asked the two Magenta Wisps inside. At the responding chirps, he pressed two buttons, which cloaked his hands in magenta light. As he hit the robots, notes came out as sound played. "I love these Wisps!" he cried out

_At least someone's enjoying themselves,_ Alexis thought to herself. Her fiery hands transformed into ones that looked like lightning as she slashed out at the guardian. To her surprise, it didn't do anything. "What?"

"Surprised?" Alexis lept back and looked up at Stephanie as she said, "They're special shock collars that we're using. Ones filled with dark energy. They do quite the trick, don't they?" Her chin rested on her hand like some lazy queen.

"Then they're the same collars that Marshal used to control the Guardian Morray," realized Alexis. "Where and how did you even get those?" she asked, darting behind a column as the mace struck the spot she had been momentarily.

"A friend of ours gave them to us."

"Dr. Eggman?" asked Alexis. _Please don't let it be him._

"Well, I'll let you know this, it's no one that you know right now," said Stephanie.

"Well that's helpful," snarled Alexis. She darted forward, slashing at the creature. It raised its arm and blocked her before tossing her backwards. She slammed into the ground, hitting her head on a stone box. She gave a snarl and stood up, rubbing the back of her head. As she looked around, she looked at the box, which had a small white container on the top.

She looked at the container, then at the creature, then at the glowing blue path that was in front of the temple. An idea sprang to her mind.

"Vector! You done with the robots?" she called out.

"Just about!" replied the crocodile, smashing his gauntlets into the last robot.

"Keep the Guardian distracted. I've got an idea!"

He nodded. As Team Chaotix moved on the creature, Alexis grabbed the box and started pushing. She made her way around several gates before finally pushing the box onto the blue path. Automatically, the box was moved onto the top of the path, where it exploded.

The creature screamed and lunged at her. She grabbed it by one of its shock collars and pulled. As the collar snapped off, the creature went flying before landing in front of Espio, who quickly cut off the rest of the collars.

"Alexis, now!" yelled the chameleon. "Use your white flames!"

The white flames gathered on Alexis' hands. With a yell, she launched them at the Dark Guardian. It screamed before dissolving into electricity.

"That was cheating!" yelled Stephanie, causing everyone to look at her. "I call a foul!"

Vector rolled his eyes before pressing a button marked with a 'C' on his Note Gauntlets. "Espio! Charmy! Team attack!"

"Yeah!" cheered Charmy. As a purple drumset appeared in front of him, he pulled out a pair of drumsticks. Espio grabbed the guitar that materialized in front of him and started strumming.

"I've got one thing to say to you, lady!" Vector yelled into the microphone suddenly in front of him. "Find the COMPUTER ROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

Stephanie screamed as her Kingmobile was launched into the air by the soundwaves, sailing away towards the town. As the various instruments disappeared, Alexis asked as Chip joined them with her backpack, "That's your Team Attack?"

"Yup," said Vector. "What do you think?"

"One thing- 'Chaotix Beats, by the Sonic Heroes'. Any idea where Stephanie landed?"

That was when Chuck's voice came on the small Miles Electric that Charmy had. _*I notice you defeated Stephanie.*_

"Why do you say that?" asked Chip as everyone gathered around Charmy.

_*Because she just landed right in front of us! Nice shot!*_

After a few moments of silence, Vector asked Alexis, "Does that answer your question?"

"Too well."

* * *

While the Chaotix cleaned up outside, Alexis and Chip headed into the temple to place the next Emerald in. Chip flew up to the platform, landing and presenting his gem. As the plynth raised up, he nodded to Alexis, who placed the Emerald into the hole.

It glowed a bright sunshine yellow before floating up into the air. It shimmered for a few seconds before retaining its brilliant golden yellow color. "Only two more left!" cheered Chip before the ground started to shake.

_**With no choice... the brother of light flew upwards... to stop his brother's next course of destruction...**_

_**And he was joined... by a goddess who fought the Darkness...**_

"There it went again," said Alexis, pulling out her notebook. "At least it looks like there's a happier note on this."

"What happened this time?" asked Chip.

"The good brother rose up to fight Dark Gaia. And he had reinforcements too. Some kind of goddess who fought the evil that corrupted the dark brother."

"Well that's a relief," said Chip. "Should we head back to town?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

_[Station Square- 2 days later, daytime]_

A party was in full swing at the Thorndyke Mansion. Team Chaotix were playing a lot of tunes from Mobius and much of the team had come back to join in the fun. Omega, Ella, Cream, and Cheese were helping to serve refreshments. Sam Speed and Blaze were having an arm-wrestling contest with Silver, Danny, Frances, and Helen cheering on the two with Chip asleep in Helen's lap. Sally, Rouge, and Topaz were talking together with Mr. Tanaka coming up behind the lady agent and surprising her with a kiss. Shadow stood in a corner talking to Tails, who was fine-tuning a few things on his Miles Electric with Yacker watching on Shadow's head. The black hedgehog didn't seem to mind the Wisp being on his head.

Alexis sat at the dining room table, watching the party going on in front of her with a sad smile. A slight ache in her chest reminded her that Sonic wasn't there to join in on the fun. She knew he was going to be sad that he missed out on this.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alexis looked to her left to see her human grandfather sitting down across from her. "Just thinking," she told him.

Chuck nodded. He looked over at the festivities and asked, "Not going to join in?"

"I would," said Alexis. "But I miss Sonic. I wish he was here."

Chuck looked over at his adopted granddaughter. "I think I know what's wrong."

"Of course you do." Alexis sighed and leaned forward, her head resting in her hands. "There's only one more temple on Earth. Once that's over and we get to the one in Eggmanland, Tails figured that the portal to Earth would close. Meaning another goodbye."

Chuck's face fell. "Yes. It will," he sighed.

"I hate saying goodbye."

"We all do," said Chuck. "But you should know that it's never truly goodbye."

Alexis looked up at him. "Come back with us," she said.

"My place is here on Earth," said Chuck. "Yours is on Mobius, helping to save the world. But always know that you have a place here."

Alexis looked at her grandfather, the sad smile growing a little bit, but she finally nodded. She would always know. "Shall we get back to the festivities?" she asked.

"Sure thing," said Chuck.

* * *

_[Indonesia- undisclosed location]_

Dareth KIng gave a snarl as he walked over to the tarp in front of him. "When you want something done right," he growled to himself.

He grabbed the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a new robot. His angry look turned into an evil smile. "You do it yourself," he finished.

"Time to see how well you've grown... Alexis."

* * *

**And we're getting close to saying another goodbye to Earth. Or will it be a goodbye? And next chapter, we take down the final member of the King family. And yes, Dareth knows who she is. Alexis will definitely have a few choice words to say to the man about the life that he gave her.**

**And also next chapter, we find out who Chip really is! And what will happen when the final Gaia Temple is restored at long last. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! We're getting so close to the end now! It fills me with excitement! And I actually thought that this story would be longer. **

**R&R**


	14. Who We Are

**Sorry this is a bit late in the day. I just got back from my first day at Sonic! (The restraunt, not the hedgehog)**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Yes. Eggman admits it. X) There'll be a bit of a race, but... well, you'll see. Alexis is a bit more power-inclined than her Speedy Gonzales brother.**

**Infinite's Ruby: Glad you enjoyed the smack-down against Stephanie!**

**Dr. Robotnik: Yes, Eggman, both Mobius and Earth are coming together again. But they weren't your robots. You can, however, sue the King Family for taking your designs. But Alexis is Sonic's little sister, and if you think of hurting her..! (rubs hands together and grins evily)**

**SharpDragonKlaw: This will be a bit more difficult, yes, but Alexis will have some help. I'm rather happy about who's helping this round!**

**I just had to add that. XD**

**Void Reader: I'm not very good with fight scenes. Alexis is taking after her brother, but she's more power oriented.**

**As for the Kings..? You'll see one day.**

**SwanGirl24: Can't wait!**

**With that done, let's continue. Onward!**

* * *

_[Indonesia- daytime]_

Chip greedily gulped down the coconut milk in his coconut shell, finishing with a loud smack of the lips. "Ahhh!" he sighed. He looked at his coconut shell, sadly noticing that it was empty. He looked over at Alexis, who was sitting underneath the coconut tree with a bored smile on her face, her still-full coconut in her hand.

Chip zipped over. "You gonna have that?" he asked, pointing.

Alexis looked at it. "I've never been a big fan of coconut milk," she told him. She handed him the coconut half and said, "You can have it."

"Thanks!" Chip picked it up and started drinking.

Alexis gave a small giggle and looked out over the ocean on the island they were on. She could see one of the main islands not too far from where they were, with the Earth X-Tornado on it. Shadow and the rest of the Mobians, including Tails, had to return to Mobius. Apparently there were a few strange things going on with all the Dark Gaia creatures.

Grandpa Chuck, Frances, Danny, and Helen had come over with her and Chip to find the last Gaia Temple. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to help with the last King family member, but they were hard at work trying to find him. According to a few rumors, he had been found on one of the other islands.

Just then, startled mumbling caught her attention. She look up, hiding a big snort. Chip had somehow gotten his face stuck in the coconut shell and was struggling to take it off. "You need some help?" she asked.

That was when the coconut shell came popping off. Chip gave a yelp as he fell back into the grass, the coconut shell bonking into the tree to land on Alexis' head. She gave a yelp and rubbed her head, looking up.

"RAIN!" she yelled, barely scrambling out of the way as more coconuts came raining down. She took a few grateful breaths and remarked, "That could've ended badly."

Chip, however, was looking at the coconuts with a gleam in his eye...

* * *

Frances and Danny came over to the island that Alexis and Chip had gone to. "You see them?" asked Frances, holding onto Danny tightly as he piloted the small water skimmer.

Danny looked around a few seconds, then grinned. "Yup," he said, then he burst out laughing. Frances looked over in the direction that Danny had looked and burst out laughing as well.

Chip was laying on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of coconut that had been cut in half, a relaxed look on his face. He was drinking the milk with a bunch of straws that went into the bowls and came out as one straw. Alexis was watching the scene with a big grin on her face.

As the water skimmer reached the island, the hedgehog got up. "Good to see you guys again," she said as Chip finished off his coconut milk. "Nearly had a coconut accident, but Chip made the most of it."

"That's adorable!" squealed Frances, taking a picture of the cute sight.

"Well come on!" said Danny as Chip got up, flying onto Frances' shoulder. "We found out where Mr. King is! It's about time that we put that mad-man away for good, wouldn't you say, Alexis?"

"It's been a long time coming!" she agreed. Flames surrounded her as she took off into the air slightly, flying over to the main island beside the water skimmer.

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Alexis as they met up with Grandpa Chuck, who was standing beside two men, one older than the other.

"He's over on the Lessa Sunda Islands," said her human grandfather, "by the seaside town of Ende. But apparently he's on to the Gaia Keys. According to Teanchi and Kaeo here, a man came by and took the Keys from them."

"He made his intentions very clear," said the older man. "Thankfully, Kaeo managed to hear where he was going."

"Great," snarled Alexis. "Well, he's smarter than Eggman. I'll give him that."

"He must have figured it out by watching the footage that his family left him," said Helen. "Or... something like that."

"Or something else. But we don't have time to worry about that right now," said Chuck. "The X-Tornado can take us to Ende. The Gaia Temple is a little bit in the woods away from the town. As soon as you get the Keys, you and Chip can get to the Temple."

"Right," said Alexis. She punched a fist into her and and snarled, "I've been waiting for this these past few weeks. Lets go knock a King off his high-and-mighty throne, shall we?"

* * *

_[Ende, Indonesia- midday]_

Alexis walked slowly down a road, listening and looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally, she yelled, "Dareth King! I know you're here! Show yourself!"

***You wish for me to come?***

Alexis turned around as a massive spider-like creature landed in front of her. It looked a bit like a spider, but had a few pieces that reminded her of Eggman's Egg Beetle. Around it floated several laser emmiters. The green bubble cockpit opened to reveal Dareth King.

Dareth's red hair was now long and stringy, as well as having a few white streaks in it. A long, dark coat covered his body, pinned with silver buckles, and his white gloved hands rested on the controls in front of him. A pair of goggles were taken off his eyes, revealing the insane green orbs, which were staring at her menacingly. He almost looked like an evil doctor. "Then here I am, Alexis!" he cried out, laughing evily.

"Well, at least you figured out who I am!" said Alexis. "Your dear wife and son couldn't even tell it was me! Might have had something to do with my Phoenixhog form, but even then, I was still a bit recognizable!"

"Silence!" screamed Dareth. "You have reached the end of your journey, daughter of mine! Now you will pay! Never will Mobius and Earth be connected again! The Darkness shall rise, corrupting both worlds! And you shall be dead, Alexis King! So fight me in my King Lancer- if you dare!"

"Oh, I dare," said Alexis, crouching down into a running position, but not before touching her left wristband, which flashed with a green light. "I'd be happy to send that cute little spider-bot of yours into the scrapheap! And it's not King anymore! My name is Alexis Rey Hedgehog, sister to Sonic the Hedgehog! And you're done! Lets do it to it!"

Flames lept from her body as she sped down the road after the King Lancer, which landed down into the city grounds. Thankfully the town had been evacuated, thanks to GUN. Alexis lept down after the robot, which shot lasers at her and charged forward.

She dashed straight into the main piston for the pincers, leaping back as they threatened to close on her. Flames lept from her fingers as she waved them, sending a shockwave of fire in front of her, which turned into a horde of Chaos Spears. A lot of them missed, but several of them hit the King Lancer.

Alexis looked at the robot, then shook her head in disgust. "Not even a mark," she said to herself. "Dareth knows what he's doing. You're smarter that Egghead! I'll give you that!" she called down the road.

***I'm smarter than everyone!*** cried out Dareth. ***Including my father-in-law!***

_*We'll see about that!*_

The Earth X-Tornado came screaming down from the sky. In the pilot seat was Chuck Thorndyke, with Helen sitting behind him holding Chip, who was aiming a few punches at the King Lancer. In the second cockpit was Frances and Danny, both of them opperating the guns. Alexis lept up, landing on top of the nosecone, flames licking around her fingers.

_*Let's see how smart you think you are!*_ yelled Chuck.

As they rushed after the King Lancer, Alexis said, "The whole robot's too sturdy, and the pincers are too fast for me to get a shot into the gears that connect them."

_*If you can hit the back a few times,*_ called up Chuck, _*you might be able to slow down the reaction time a bit!*_

Alexis nodded. She lept up as the X-Tornado started to fire at the King Lancer, sailing high into the air.

***What do you think you will accomplish?*** asked Dareth as the bullets bounced harmlessly off. ***My King Lancer's armor is impenetrable! You cannot even think to damage it!***

_*We're just what you call the distraction!*_ yelled Danny.

Before Dareth could react, the back orb was struck by a torrent of fiery lightning and fiery Chaos Spears. When it faded, a dark blue and aquamarine ball came out of the sky, smashing the top of the orb. As it started to spark, Alexis lept back onto the nose of the X-Tornado. "That did it a bit!" she said.

_*Yeah,*_ said Grandpa Chuck. _*But the armor is still pretty sturdy. A few flames won't be able to alter it in time. The pincers are probably still pretty fast.*_

_*I've got an idea!*_ yelled Helen.

Next thing Alexis knew, two golden Rings went sailing into her hands. She stared at them in shock, then her hands curled around them tightly, a wide grin on her face. "I've always wanted to try these out!" she cheered.

_*Tails left me a few for you to try out!*_ called out Chuck. _*Let's see what you can do, Alexis!*_

Alexis crossed her arms as the Rings started to glow brightly. "When Sonic used these, his power was multiplied by a dozen," she said as her body started to shimmer with a white aura. "I wonder what I can do?"

That definitely got Dareth's nervousness bar to reach its highest peak. ***N-no!*** he cried out. ***Put those Rings away! T-they won't help you! N-not one bit! I-i'm warning you!***

"Well, I've always wanted to try this," she said, "and you can't stop me! CHAAAAAAAARGEEEEE!" She curled up into a glowing spin-ball that was covered in flames, which spun forward, smacking straight into the middle gear for the pincers. The supposedly 'tough armor' was shredded in an instant and the pincers fell useless onto the road. She continued to spin through the armor until...

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The back of the King Lancer exploded, causing the rest of it to spin and crash onto the road...

...right in front of a group of GUN soldiers led by Agent Topaz. The troops quickly swarmed over the remains, grabbing the stunned Dareth King from the cockpit and putting a pair of handcuffs on him. "Dareth King," said the lady agent, "you are under arrest."

As the X-Tornado landed and the cockpits opened, Helen asked, "But where's Alexis?"

"She'll be okay," Chip told her.

"You sure?" asked Frances.

"Over already? Oh well."

Everyone jumped as Alexis landed in front of the X-Tornado, the two Gaia Key halves held in her hands. She dusted a bit of soot off her quills and grinned at the stunned humans. "What? Sonic does this thing all the time!" she said.

"Are you alright?" asked Grandpa Chuck, climbing out of the cockpit and examining his adopted granddaughter.

"Just a bit dusty," said Alexis, handing the two keys to Chip. She then watched as Dareth King was shoved unceremoniously into a waiting transport which took off.

"Don't worry, Alexis," said Agent Topaz, walking up to the female hedgehog. "This time, he won't be getting away."

"Thanks Topaz," said Alexis, giving her a thumbs up. When the agent headed to a car, Alexis cheered, doing a backflip and spinning on one hand before leaping up and righting herself. "Beautiful ending!"

* * *

_[Gaia Temple, Indonesia- daytime]_

Alexis and Chip walked up to the temple. As Alexis pulled the key halves out of her bag, she heard a small noise behind her. She turned, seeing Chip looking at the temple with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis, looking at him.

He looked at her. "Huh? Oh, right. I'm just... scared."

She looked confused at that. "Scared?" she asked. "It's just another old temple. And it doesn't look like there's anyone around either."

"That's..." Chips started, "that's not what I mean. That's not..." Then he shook his head and said, "Never mind. I'm fine. Let's go!" He quickly flew into the air and headed up the steps to the temple.

Alexis watched after him for a few moments, a concerned expression on her face. "Hmmm..." she hummed to herself. Finally, she shook her head and headed up the steps after Chip. She inserted the Key into the door and the two of them went in.

* * *

As Alexis reached the end of the hallway, Chip flew ahead of her, looking at the wall behind the plinth. She looked up as well. "Whoa," she breathed.

Last time she had seen the back wall, there was always a creature underneath a Chaos Emerald. This time, there was something different. The image of Dark Gaia was there, but instead of a Chaos Emerald, two creatures stood poised over it. One appeared to be a large bird, while the other one looked like a Mobian that resembled Chip.

As the plinth raised up, Chip hovered over to the carving. Alexis placed the next dead emerald in, putting it in with a little bit more reverence than she usually did. It flared up with a purple light and hovered into the air, regaining its violet color.

She nodded and turned towards Chip, who reached out and touched the carving of the Mobian. He gave a small yelp and flew back as the wall suddenly lit up. He watched it with trepadition in his eyes until it started sucking him in. He yelped as he was pulled in. The carving went back to normal after that.

"Chip!" yelled Alexis, then she yelled as the ground started to shake again.

_**Knowing that the conflict would continue...the brother made a plan. He hid a part of himself... for the next time he would awaken...**_

Alexis looked around wildly as the shaking stopped. "Why is this happening?" she cried out. "Who is Chip?"

* * *

Chip continued to struggle through the empty space, until a voice came to his ears. _"I welcome your return... Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth..."_

Chip turned, seeing a bright orb of white and green energy approaching him. He reached out as the orb flew into him. As it faded, he closed his eyes, then re-opened them.

He knew who he was.

* * *

Alexis gave a start as the wall glowed again and Chip flew out of it. When it stopped glowing, he flew down until he was hovering in front of her.

"Alexis," he said, his voice slow, "I remember now. All of it."

* * *

_[Indonesia- dusk]_

Alexis and Chip stood on the docks of Ende, the female hedgehog looking at Chip as he stared out at the horizon. Finally, he spoke. "My... My real name is Light Gaia. I draw power from the day and light and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job was to protect the planet from Dark Gaia, if he ever rose to try and destroy it."

He turned to look at her. "For a long time, that never happened. Until..."

Alexis knew what it was. "A Darkness corrupted him."

"Yes," said Chip. "I was hard-pressed. I had no choice but to fight my brother, and sealed him into the planet again. I made the Gaia Temples, which scattered across both Mobius and Earth, which split apart during our last conflict. We were not supposed to fight again for a long time.

"But Eggman broke the world apart himself, and Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should've been. That's why Dark Gaia broke apart, and I didn't know who I was. I didn't remember what I was supposed to do! Even though the proper Time of Awakening was going to be soon, he decided to wake us up before it began."

"Time of Awakening?" asked Alexis, confused.

Chip nodded. "The Darkness inside of Dark Gaia would wait until my brother was strong again, then he would burst forth from him to destroy the world that we had created together. We've been fighting for millions of years, fighting again and again, since the beginning of time."

"So you've been asleep all this time?" asked Alexis.

"Well, yes and no," said Chip. "I knew about the Eggman War. I felt it powering the Darkness inside Dark Gaia. Actually..." he gave a fond smile and said, "I helped Sonic while he was captured by Dr. Eggman. His pleas reached me and I helped him however I could. I gave him the strength to not break after everything that that mad-man did to him. I helped him whenever he had nightmares that threatened to destroy his spirit. And I helped him know that help was coming and that someone would rescue him. I told him it would be you. You could say that me and him know each other."

"Really?" asked Alexis. "You helped my brother? You told him I was coming?"

"Yup," said Chip. He turned to look at the horizon as the sun continued to set.

Alexis also watched as the sun set. Purple flames surrounded her, transforming her back into her Phoenixhog form. She looked at her clawed hands and her wings, then said, "I bet it's thanks to you." As Chip looked over at her, she said, "even at night, when I'm like this, I'm not like those over people we've seen. I'm still myself. You must've been protecting me this whole time."

Chip shook his head. "I haven't done anything, Alexis," he said, "You're the reason you haven't changed at all."

"I'm the reason?" asked Alexis, tilting her feathered head at him.

"You have something to hang on to," said Chip. "You're too strong to lose yourself. You want to see Sonic when he wakes up again. You want to stop Eggman once and for all. Stop him from hurting anyone else. You've never given into the night, or the darkness in your heart. I think that's what I felt about you. That's why I wanted you to help me!"

"Huh?" Alexis looked confused as Chip took off into the air, hovering in front of her.

"Alexis," he said, "it's been so fun, getting to see both Mobius and Earth. I've lived here since time began, but... I really didn't know a thing about it! That it's so pretty, or the food tastes so nice, or that a lot of the people on it are so nice! I'm so glad that I got the chance to discover all of that with you. And I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory." He paused and said. "I will never, ever, forget you. Thank you, Alexis. Goodbye, friend." Then he took off into the air.

Or at least he tried to. He suddenly felt a hand grab him by his tail and pull him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Alexis in amusement.

"Well... it's just- my memories are back," said Chip, "And, well, from here on out, it's my responsibility, so, um... I mean, there's no reason for you to come along. So I should just..."

Alexis rolled her beast-like eyes and asked, "Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?"

Chip looked down for a few seconds, then looked up and said, "Thanks Alexis."

Alexis grinned, giving the small god a two-fingered salute. Chip returned the gesture, a grin lighting up his face. Then they shared a hug.

When they separated, Chip said, "We might want to gather all the world leaders together."

"What for?" asked Alexis.

"There's something that's gonna happen when the last piece of the planet is put back together on Mobius."

**And that's the end of chapter thirteen! Chip has his memory restored, and Dareth King is finally back behind bars! And Chip hints that something will happen when the last piece of the planet is put back into place. What could it be?**

**R&R**


	15. Never Meant to be Apart

**Happy Fourth of July, people! Someone made a very good point in the review section- how exactly are the three Gaia Temples on Earth gonna get to Mobius? That will be answered here!**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Yup! Dareth finally got what he deserved for mistreating Alexis for all those years. Sure he got it at the beginning of **_**Rise of the Phoenix**_**, but he also got it here too.**

**I was thinking about Chip and then I remembered how Sonic was in captivity. So I thought, "Why not have Chip be the reason he survived the insanity?" It was a really good idea!**

**Void Reader: *wiping away tears while clapping slowly* Beautiful. Just beautiful.**

**Well, some bits of it were left on Earth, and the Kings managed to get their hands on it.**

* * *

_[2 weeks later... United Nations, New York City- daytime]_

Alexis stood out in the hallway with Team Dark and Squad H, trying to listen to what was going on inside the main conference room. "I can't hear a thing!" she whispered quietly to Hopscotch and Rouge, who were listening at the door with her. "What's going on in there?"

"Wish ah knew," Hopscotch whispered back. "Chip, Gran'pa Chuck an' those two GUN agents have been in there for hours! Wha' are they discussin'?"

"Well, I imagine we'll find out when they come out," said Rouge, finally peeling away from the door. "It's probably really good considering that Chip managed to call every single leader of the world down to the U.N."

"Do you think it has something to do with what happens when the last Chaos Emerald is placed in the Gaia Temple in Eggmanland?" asked Chromia, looking up from the sketchpad she was drawing on.

"Could be," said Shadow. "Chip would know that better than anyone else considering he's Light Gaia."

"I just can't believe it!" said Kobara, who was working on her Extreme Gear. "We had a god walking alongside us this whole entire time! Pretty incredible if you ask me."

"I wonder whats going to happen when Dark Gaia gets sealed up in Mobius again," said Gadget. "Do you think Chip is going to go back to sleep?"

Alexis looked down at that. "Its... a possibility," she finally said. "Both Dark Gaia and Chip went to sleep after their big conflicts, so this will probably be the same. I'm gonna miss the little guy."

Shadow looked up at her remark. "We all will," he said to her. She looked at him, a grateful smile on her face. That smile nearly made Shadow's face heat up again.

That was when the door opened, letting Chip, Grandpa Chuck, Agent Topaz, and Commander Towers, the leader of GUN, come out. "So, what's the news?" asked Alexis, looking at Chip. "What was so important that you had to gather every leader of Earth and put in video calls to the leaders on Mobius?"

"Oh, the fact that when the last Chaos Emerald is put into the last Gaia Temple," said Chip a little innocently.

"So spill!" said Rouge. "What is it?"

Chip's tone turned a little bit more responsible as he said. "When the last Gaia Temple has its Emerald, a special kind of Chaos Control is going to happen. Earth and Mobius are actually the same planet, and they're meant to stay that way."

"Soooooo?" asked everyone, staring at the little light god.

"The Chaos Control will bring both the planets together again," said Chip, gestuing. "Earth and Mobius will be one planet once again."

The hallway grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, Alexis asked in a tiny voice, "You're... serious?"

Chip nodded. "I'm serious."

"And how about we do our exploding outside," said Chuck, "okay?"

As soon as everyone was outside, the whole group, minus Shadow and Omega, exploded. Alexis was hugging her adopted grandfather and crying loudly into his shoulder. Rouge was laughing hard and hugging Agent Topaz, who was also laughing hard. Commander Towers was actually shaking hands with Omega and Shadow, who appeared rather happy and relieved. And Squad H was jumping up and down in a circle with Chip, happily screaming their heads off.

After everyone mostly calmed down, Alexis asked, "So how is everyone gonna know about the convergence? Broadcast on the news? Newspapers? Flyers?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," said Commander Towers. "Both worlds are going to know about this. Everyone is going to know about the convergence. You know," he said as an afterthought, "That's actually a pretty good name for it. The Convergence. And we've already gotten permission to start broadcasting the news on both worlds."

"Then we'd better get busy!" said Alexis, hopping out of her grandfather's arms. "We've got a lot of printing to do. People to see. Places to go. Things to do."

"Yes we had better," said Chuck.

"Commander Towers," said Agent Topaz, turning to her senior officer, "I'll go talk to some of the major news stations about this news."

"I'll head to some of the main newspaper publishers to help put out this story," said Chuck. "I'll even ask for a bunch of flyers to start handing out to the people that don't have TV or don't have access to the local newspaper."

"We could be delivery people!" said Gadget, causing a few people to turn and look at him. "What? All of us have Extreme Gears! We could travel the whole continent to help deliver the news."

"And some more of us could help travel back to Mobius to help deliver the news!" said Alexis. "I know my parents would love to hear about this! And plus, it's been a while since I've seen them."

"But we had better be careful to make sure Eggman doesn't hear about this," said Shadow.

"I bet he won't even care!" said Rouge, grinning.

***THERE IS A HIGH PROBABILITY THAT DR. EGGMAN WILL BE IN FULL SUPPORT FOR THE WORLDS CONVERGING TOGETHER,*** said Omega, ***BUT KNOWING THAT HE MAY LOSE DARK GAIA IN THE PROCESS MAY CASUE HIM TO TRY AND STOP US INSERTING THE FINAL CHAOS EMERALD.***

"Then we had better get to work!" said Commander Towers. "Lets move, people!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

_[Knothole- daytime]_

Bernadette gave a jump as Alexis suddenly burst into the house. "Mom! Dad!" she cried out.

Her mother stood up out of her chair, hugging her adopted daughter. "Oh Alexis," she said, "We were so worried!"

Jules quickly entered the room and hugged his daughter as well. "Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Here and there," she said. "Practically everywhere! And I've got some big news! You remember Earth? The planet where Sonic found me?"

* * *

_[WRE headquarters- nighttime]_

"You're serious Shadow?" asked Knuckles, looking at the black hedgehog.

"I'm dead serious," said Shadow. "Earth and Mobius are reuniting again!"

Knuckles leaned back in his chair, a stunned expression on his face. Finally, he grinned and said, "Well, this was always meant to be." He sat back up and asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Probably get the fleet ready," said Shadow. "We're going to do an all-out attack on Eggman's base so that we can get the last Chaos Emerald into the Gaia Temple. Commander Towers was planning on joining us for the attack with GUN."

"Nice!" said Knuckles. He raised up a hand to his com-link and said, "Amy! Tells the captians to be ready for an all-out assult on Eggman's base in a few weeks! We're getting the planets back together!"

_*Yes si- wait, did you say planets?*_ asked Amy.

"Yup!" said Knuckles. "Earth and Mobius are going to be one planet again! In a few weeks, we're going to attack Eggman's base with GUN! So better get ready!"

_*Roger that, commander!*_ cheered Amy.

* * *

_[1 week later... Thorndyke residence, Station Square- daytime]_

Cream and Vanilla had been estatic about the news of Earth and Mobius coming together again. With permission from Commander Towers, they moved to the Thorndyke residence to live with Ella, Tanaka, and Chuck.

When they got there, Ella was happy to see them, as well as Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog. "What are you doing here?" asked Vanilla.

"Well, Knothole was starting to get into an uproar about the news," explained Bernadette as she helped Vanilla move into her new room. "We decided we'd get away for a while until the uproar dies down. We asked Commander Towers and Mr. Thorndyke if we could stay here for a while and they said yes."

"Ahh! Da-ad!"

Both the mothers turned around to see Alexis getting tackled by both her dad and Cream, who had started tickling her happily. All three of them, plus Cheese the Chao, were laughing their heads off.

"I'm glad to see that Alexis has a smile," said Vanilla. She then turned to Bernadette and asked hesitantly, "How... how is your son?"

Bernadette's smile fell. "Dr. Quack says that he is getting better, but he has yet to wake up from his coma." She gave a small smile and said, "He'll probably wake up when this whole thing is over and be disappointed that he missed out on such a great adventure."

"That certainly does sound like him," said Vanilla, rolling her eyes.

"Well," said Bernadette, straightening, "let me help get you settled in."

The two ladies moved upstairs, still talking happily.

* * *

_[GUN headquarters- nighttime]_

"You're serious Shadow?" asked Rouge as Team Dark walked down the hallway towards Commander Tower's office. "They were the same people who locked you up!"

"But I shouldn't hold any grudge against them because of that," said Shadow, turning to the bat. "Besides, it might be strange, but we will need help to find Eclipse, remember? We haven't exactly been doing good on our own."

Rouge sighed, rubbing her forehead. She then turned to Omega and asked, "What do you think, big guy? Should we do this?"

***I BELIEVE THAT THIS WOULD BE WISE,*** said E123-Omega. ***WE WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE THE ASSISTANCE TO FIND ECLIPSE THE DARKLING AND BE ABLE TO HELP THE WORLD A BIT MORE. ANOTHER FACT: I KNOW THAT YOU LOT ARE GETTING TIRED OF GOING STRAIGHT TO TAILS WHENEVER I GET DAMAGED ON OUR MISSIONS.***

Rouuge and Shadow gave small smiles at that. "He does have a point," sad Rouge. She took adeep breath and said, "Well, it will be nice to work alongside Topaz again. So I'm in."

Shadow gave a small smile. He turned to the door and knocked.

"Come in," came Commander Towers' voice.

The three of them stepped into the office. "Commander Towers?" said Shadow, causing the leader of GUN to look up. "We've accepted your offer."

* * *

_[1 week later... Acorn Kingdom- daytime]_

Alexis quietly slipped into the room where her brother was. She looked over him, glad to see that he looked a little less pale. She noticed a small vase of wilting flowers next to him. With a few flames, the flowers were brought back to life. She laid a hand on the silver cloak and sword that were next to them, then sat down beside her brother.

"Hey Sonic," she said, taking his hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit lately. I've been... busy. Besides dealing with a Phoenixhog form at night, me and Chip have been traveling across the world, this one and Earth, to help restore the Chaos Emerald with the Gaia Temples.

"Yup, I've been to Earth. Grandpa Chuck and everyone else says hi. They're all really worried about you. But guess what? When we put the final Chaos Emerald into the last Gaia Temple, Earth and Mobius will be one planet again! They weren't ever meant to be apart. And apparently you guys didn't have to leave Earth either. But we managed to deal with the Kings."

Alexis gave a small sigh and said, "I wish you could've come along with me. We said that we'd be able to save the world together. But," she gave a small chuckle, "like we said before, the world isn't always on your shoulders. Its on everyone's who wants to help protect it."

Her Miles Electric suddenly rang. She pulled it out, reading the text. "It's from Shadow. Apparently, he wants to meet me on the Space Colony ARK." She put it up and prepared to leave. At the door, she turned and said, "Don't tell him this, but, I love him. I just hope he loves me too.

"If I don't make it, I'll see you on the other side, brother."

She left the room, not noticing the small figure that was watching her leave at the end of the hallway. When she was gone, it flew into Sonic's room.

After a little bit of green light, Chip left.

* * *

_[Space Colony ARK- daytime]_

Shadow turned as Alexis entered the control room. "Sure is different when you're a Mobian," said the female hedgehog.

Shadow nodded, turning to look at the Earth below. She joined him, standing beside him. "I remember the first time we were here like this," she said to him.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I wasn't in my right mind then."

"I've already forgiven you," she said to him. She looked out the window and said, "Earth sure is pretty."

"GUN was planning on landing the Space Colony ARK in the ocean so that we'll be able to take it with us," said Shadow. "I wanted to get one last look of the planet before it goes back to Earth."

Alexis nodded. The two of them stood there in silence for a while, then she asked, "How did you know they were going to land the colony?"

Shadow stayed silent for a few moments, then said, "Me and the rest of Team Dark have joined GUN."

"Really?" said Alexis in surprise. At Shadow's nod, she said, "That was probably a big decision for you to make. You know, since they were the ones who held you prisoner for fifty years."

"Commander Towers was quite surprised as well, but he was happy with my decision. Apparently he wants to make up for the past as well."

Alexis nodded. After a few minutes of silence, she felt something touch her hand. She froze, then took Shadow's hand in her own. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, she took a deep breath.

"Shadow?" she finally asked.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

Shadow turned to look at her as she turned towards him. "Yes?" he asked.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I... l-"

That was when Shadow's new communicator beeped. He gave a small, irritated sigh and raised his hand. "Yes?" he asked as Alexis let go of his hand, a sad look on her face.

_*Shadow,*_ came Rouge,_ *They're getting ready to put the ARK back on Earth. You and Alexis had better get back to Earth. And when that's over with, we're headed over to Eggmanland to put the last Chaos Emearld into the Gaia Temple. We're all meeting to discuss the plan for that.*_

"Understood," he said. he turned off his communicator, then looked at Alexis, noticing her sad expression. He gave a small smile as an idea crossed his mind.

The female hedgehog gave a yelp as Shadow suddenly swept her off her feet, holding her bridal-style in his arms. "How about you tell me when this whole mess is sorted out, okay?" he said to her. "I have something to tell you too."

"R-really?" she asked, holding onto his neck. When he nodded, she gave a shy smile and said, "Alright."

With that, he teleported out of the room, back to Earth.

* * *

_[Next day... GUN flagship on Mobius- 3 hours until sunset]_

"So, are we all clear on the plan of attack?" asked Sally, looking at the assemble Freedom Fighters and GUN agents.

"Could we go over eet von last time?" asked Antoine, raising a hand.

Sally nodded. "While the WRE and GUN attack one side of Eggman's base, the MX-Tornado and EX-Tornado will drop off Alexis and Chip in the middle of the city. According to the intel that we managed to gather, that is where Eggman is keeping the last Gaia Temple. As soon as they've put the last Emerald in place, we go in and deal with Eggman once and for all!"

Everyone in the room gave a big cheer at that.

"Then lets do this!" said Sally. "Heroes-"

"Um, Sally?" The chipmunk turned as Alexis raised her hand. "Could I say something?"

Sally nodded. "Sure thing." She stepped to the side as Alexis came forward.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm glad all of you are here. I know that when Sonic visited Earth several years ago, you wondered about it. But now a lot of us knew why he was here. If Eggman had done this and he had never come, we would've wondered why this suddenly happened. He prepared us for the storms that would come- this one, and the one that we are about to take part in.

"When our worlds merge once more, you will be in an exciting world, full of new adventures and discoveries. But I will tell you this- it will not be in vain. Our worlds will be safer when we stand as one. And now lets fight! For our new future! For our friends and families! And lets do it for the one who made all this possible- Sonic!"

"For Sonic!" cried out Tails, pumping a fist into the air.

Soon, the room was full of cheers and cries, saying, "FOR SONIC!"

"Now lets move, heroes!" cried out Sally.

Everyone cheered as they left the room. Just as Alexis and Chip were about to leave, Shadow grabbed Alexis by the arm. When she turned to look at him, he said, "Stay safe. I'll see you again."

Alexis nodded. She hesitated, then hugged Shadow, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Same with you," she said to him. Then, she and the small light god left.

Shadow stood their frozen for a few seconds, then gently touched his cheek. A wide smile was on his face. "I guess that will make things easier," he said to himself.

* * *

**And there's your big explanation people! Earth and Mobius are going to become one planet again! Hope you like it! And the Shadxis is getting a bit more intense. We came very close to confession time for the two lovebirds! Thanks a lot Rouge! Next chapter, we take on the remnants of the Eggman Empire and get the last Emerald into the last Gaia Temple! And what was that Chip did with Sonic?**

**By the way, MX-Tornado is the X-Tornado built on Mobius, and the EX-Tornado is the X-Tornado that was built on Earth. Just so there's not much confusion.**

**R&R**


	16. The Big Finale!

**Thank you Infinite's Ruby for pointing out to me that I have more than 50 reviews! Thank you everyone whose read this story and for sticking with me!**

**Void Reader: WRE stands for War Recovery Effort. For the clear picture on why they love each other, go back to chapter 3 of **_**Where I Belong**_**. Alexis and Shadow give their reasons to Mighty and Rouge.**

**Infinite's Ruby: Glad you're enjoying it! And like I said, thank you for pointing out to me that I have over 50 reviews!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Ha haaaah! Nice one! Chip's alright, he's just... doing something. **

**Eclipse the Darkling is a **_**very dangerous**_** child. And with him being the last of the Black Arms on Earth, who knows what he may get up to? So Team Dark has to find him before he does something world-ending.**

**And Shadow feels like he's partially responsible for Eclipse escaping. So there's that.**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Yup! I wanted to do something like this when I started this series! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

_[Eggman Empire- 1 hour till sunset]_

On GUN's main flagship, Commander Towers looked at one of his agents, who nodded at him. He turned to the front of the ship and said, "All ships- fire!"

The battle to save Earth and Mobius had begun.

* * *

_[other side of Eggman Empire- 50 minutes until sunset]_

_*The attack has commenced,*_ said Tails to Alexis and Chip, who was sitting on top of the MX-Tornado(the Mobius X-Tornado). It was flying alongside the EX-Tornado(the Earth X-Tornado) which was being piloted by Chuck, Helen, Frances, and Danny. _*We should reach the middle of the Eggman Empire in about ten minutes.*_

_*Well, it might be longer,*_ said Chuck.

"Grandpa," said Alexis, "don't jinx it!"

_*It was jinxed a long time ago,*_ said her grandfather. _*I've got multiple bogie's converging on our location.*_

"Well, guess we should've known we'd have a welcoming committee," said Alexis as multiple drones came out of the clouds. "Guess they won't just let us through."

_*Chuck, you ready?*_ asked Tails as Alexis and Chip hopped into the second cockpit.

_*We're ready, Tails!*_ said Danny. _*It's a good thing that Mr. Thorndyke gave us flying and shooting lessons during the preparation.*_

_*Let's kick some metal!*_ yelled Frances.

Alexis' hands rested on the shooting controls. "Lets do it to it!" she cried out.

_*Right ahead of us!*_ yelled Helen.

The shooters, Danny and Alexis, opened fire on the small drones and planes that were headed straight for them. The pilots and shooters kept talking to each other, relaying positions where the drones were coming in.

"Danny! On your left!"

_*I see it! Got some coming in from the top!*_

_*Nice shooting, Alexis.*_

"Thanks Frances. You got some coming in on your right."

_*Danny! Below us!*_

_*Take that, Eggbots!*_

_*They're trying to get behind us!*_

"I got it!"

_*Something big is coming in! Right below us!*_

That last remark showed a massive battleship, the Egg Cauldron, coming in hot below them. "Looks like the rest of the welcoming committees' out!" commented Alexis.

A voice crackled in on the com-link. _***Ha ha ha ha! Don't think this will be like last time!***_

_*We weren't here last time!*_ yelled Frances. _*What happened last time! Did you get your butt kicked?*_

"He certainly did!" said Chip, laughing.

"You just can't get enough, huh?" asked Alexis tauntingly.

Eggman gave an angry growl. _***Go! Fire all weapons!***_ he yelled.

Several missiles fired at the two ships, the pilots instantly evading them. With several shots, the missiles were taken out. _*This will take too long!* _said Chuck. _*We need to get Alexis and Chip to the drop-off point!*_

_*How exactly do you recommend we do that?*_ asked Tails, swerving to avoid another group of drones that Alexis and Danny quickly shot out of the sky.

Just then, a new voice came over the com-link. _*Getting a sense of deja-vu, Tails?*_

"Sally!" cried out Alexis.

Then Rotor's voice came in. _*With the all-new, ready to battle- Sky Patrol!*_

Everyone turned in their chairs to see a ship as large as the Egg Cauldron coming in. It was gold and red, with the wings on the side of the ship in the shape of wings, colored silver. A massive star was on top of the ship. As it came within range, it started firing out weapons. Tails looked a little creeped out as a Chao-looking doll came by screaming, _*I AM OMACHAO!*_

_*Very impressive!*_ said Chuck.

_*You get Alexis and Chip to the drop-off point,*_ said Nicole. _*We'll handle Eggman's Cauldron.*_

_*Zat does not even look remotely like ee cauldron,*_ remarked Antoine as the two X-Tornadoes quickly left the battle.

"Thanks a lot Sal'!" called out Alexis. "We owe you one!"

* * *

_[Eggman Empire- 15 min. until sunset]_

As the two planes flew over the main part of Eggmanland, Alexis and Chip jumped off the MX-Tornado. Chip gave a happy cheer as they flew to the ground.

"Catch you later, guys!" Alexis called out. Flames surrounded her as she came close to the ground, landing safely. Chip landed next to her, stumbling a little bit before he straightened, his arms outspread.

"Stuck the landing!" he said.

As he and Alexis started to move forward, they were suddenly interrupted by a voice. _***Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland!***_ came Dr. Eggman's voice, _***The brainchild of my heart and soul!***_

As the two of them continued watching, in front of the main flashing neon sign, which said EGGMANLAND, rose a huge statue. It was in the shape of Eggman, with his arm outstretched in front of him.

_***This is my magnificent empire!***_continued Eggman, _***made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!***_

Chip was looking rather startled and impressed by all the rides and the statue of Eggman. "This place is crazy!" he said, pulling out his camera.

"I will never understand Eggman's tastes," said Alexis, rolling her dual-colored eyes.

Chip held up his camera and said, "Get a good shot!"

"Pose!" she said, holding up the camera. Chip struck the same pose that Eggman's statue was in as the camera clicked. He then took the camera and flew up to the top of the statue.

While that was going on, Eggman's voice continued. _***Ahh ha ha haaa! Surprised? Yes, of course you are! Phoenix!***_He started addressing the female hedgehog, who looked up. _***If you have any complaints, come deliver them to me in person. If you can that is.***_ He continued to laugh until it ended in a hacking cough.

Alexis shook her head and walked forward, past the statue. "Boy," she said, "he sure does love to hear his lips flap."

"Alexis!"

She looked up at Chip, who was perched on top of the statue, taking a few pictures. "I can feel the last temple nearby!" he called down to her. "He must've built this place on top of it!"

Alexis gave a grim chuckle. "Well then," she said, "Looks like we'll just have to tear it down!"

Chip nodded and flew back down to her. "Shall we?" he asked, putting away his camera and getting on her back.

She nodded. "Just hang on," she told him.

"Then lets do this!"

With that, the two of them blitzed into the grounds of Eggmanland.

* * *

_[Sky battle- sunset]_

"Alexis," asked Chuck as Danny fired at the Egg Cauldron with Tails. "Did you make it into the city?"

After a few moments, Alexis' voice came in. _*City or amusement park? Because that's what me and Chip are in. The whole center of Eggmanland is a giant amusement park. Me and Chip are headed into the lower parts of the park. That's where Eggman is keeping the Gaia Temple. He built the place on top of it.*_

_*I could think of a few other places to go to an amusement park,*_ said Frances. _*Disneyland, Disney world, Six Flags- there's a lot of other amusement parks than a crummy old Eggmanland. Honestly, that name screams cringe!*_

_*During a stay in Texas,*_ said Danny, _*me and my family visited this park called ZDT. It's more like an arcade place, but they've got a few rides there too. I really loved the racecars!*_

Suddenly, there came a yelp on the line. "Alexis?" asked Helen.

_*I'm fine,*_ she said, _*But I just went Phoenixhog mode. Must be 7:30.*_

_*We'll pick you up once we've dealt with the Egg Cauldron and the planet is back in place,*_ said Sally.

_*Good luck you guys!*_ said Alexis. Then the line cut off.

* * *

A Dark Gaia Colossus stood in the center of the room, pacing around until a ball of purple flames suddenly struck it on the back of the head.

"Hey! Tall, dark and gruesome!"

The creature, as well as the several robots in the room turned as Alexis, in her Phoenixhog form, and Chip floating behind her, entered the room, the door closing behind her. Her feathery tail and wings twitched as she said, "How about you pick on someone not your own size, eh?"

"GROOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Colossus. It waved its massive club and swing it into the ground, releasing a shockwave of purple energy.

Alexis flapped her wings slightly and jumped, managing to get above the wave. She launched a few balls of fire at the creature, then raced around the room, dealing with the other robots and Dark Gaia Creatures. When that was done, she turned to Chip and said, "Figure out a way to get the door open. I'll deal with Mr. Ugly-and-I'm-not-Eggman over here."

"Got it!" Chip flew over to the door as flames surrounded Alexis' hands. She slashed into the Colossus as it swung at her, trying to hit her. Then, she felt the club make contact. She gave a yell as she was slammed into the wall. It slammed its club down, unleashing a wave of energy that nearly knocked Alexis out.

Chip turned, seeing the Dark Gaia Colossus advancing on Alexis. "Alexis!" he yelled. He dashed straight for the Colossus, firing what looked like green energy from his hands.

The Colossus turned, trying to hit Chip as he flew around it, hurting it and slowly weakening it. Just as the Colossus was about to grab Chip, an angry, bird-like scream came from the ground.

The Colossus turned as a blue, fiery Phoenix suddenly attacked it, slashing its head and arms. As it swung its club down, the Phoenix grabbed the club, wrenching it out of the Colossus' fists. With a swift knock on the head, the creature fell to the ground, where the Phoenix finished it off.

The blue flames soon faded, revealing Alexis, breathing heavily. Chip approached her cautiously. "Alexis?" he asked.

She turned and grinned. "Nice job," she said.

Chip breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on," he said. "The temple is open now."

"Guess we didn't need a key," she said, following him into the temple. "Not with your memories and powers back, I mean."

"Yeah, it's pretty handy."

* * *

Chip flew ahead of Alexis as she ran into the temple. When he reached the plinth, he presented his stone. When the plinth was raised, he nodded to Alexis, who nodded in return. With one last look at it, she reached forward and placed the last dead Chaos Emerald into the hole.

The Emerald glowed a pearly white color before it slowly raised itself into the air. It spun slightly before the gray-white color returned.

Chip flew next to Alexis and said, "The final Chaos Emerald. Back at last!" The two of them looked at each other and nodded before the ground started to shake.

_**When his task was done, he slipped back into sleep... waiting for when the battle would start...**_

_**And the goddess took to the sky... to find a champion who would help Light Gaia in his final battle.**_

"And that was me."

Chip looked over at Alexis as she said, "That goddess chose me." She turned to look at the Light Gaia spirit and asked, "Is it her that I've been hearing this whole time?"

"It's quite possible," said Chip. "She's a little sneaky like that."

"Who is she?"

"That will be answered in time. I'm afraid I can't quite remember her name. She never mentioned it to me." He gave a small chuckle and said, "Then again, I met her in the heat of battle. I don't think I really caught her name. Anyway, let's get out."

As soon as they exited the temple, Chip said, "Are you ready then?"

Alexis looked at him. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"For the planets to come back together."

Just then, the air around them started to shimmer with green light. The building that the Gaia Temple was in started to vanish slowly, coming apart in pieces. Alexis looked around a bit before a grin spread across her face. "I am," she said, looking at Chip.

"Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed, and my work will be done," said Chip. "And it's all thanks to you."

And with that happy statement, the two of them shared a high-five.

* * *

_[Outside Eggmanland]_

_*It appears that Alexis has restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. I can see the changes starting to happen outside my window,*_ Professor Pickle commented on Tails' Miles Electric.

"Yup," said Tails, keeping his hand on the control stick for the MX-Tornado. "Satellite and media are reporting that the worlds are starting to converge. No casualties, and all the building are all right. Also, satellite is confirming that the last piece of the planet is moving back into place."

_*That's wonderful!*_ said Professor Pickle. _*I'll await your safe return then. You and the rest of your team can give me a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches.*_

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "I'll... be sure to fill you in Professor," he said. He gave a small sigh as the Professor hung up.

_*Is he always like that?*_ asked Chuck in the EX-Tornado.

"Pretty much." His radar suddenly beeped. Tails gave a yelp as something suddenly smacked the outside of the plane.

_*Tails! You alright?*_ asked Sally as Tails straightened the MX-Tornado.

"Y-yeah," he said, a little shaky. He looked out his window and said, "All of the sudden, I have a feeling that this is far from over."

_*I've tried to get in contact with Alexis,*_ said Helen, _*but somethings jamming the transmission!*_

_*It would appear Alexis and Chip are on their own,*_ said Chuck sadly.

* * *

_[Acorn Kingdom]_

A pair of bright green eyes snapped open...

* * *

**Leaving you all on a cliff-hanger! But I imagine you lot can figure out what that last part is about. Next chapter- Alexis vs. Eggman!**


	17. I Am No Coincidence!

**Sorry if I didn't post yesterday. Me and my family were traveling. Thank you all for your reviews! Now to answer them!**

**Void Reader: You'll find out in the end!**

**Dr. Eggman: Nice to see you again, the Living Oxy-**_**moron**_**! It's show time! You think I'm gonna let you conquer my world? Think again! Because you are going down you sorry son-of-a-*muffled shouting***

**Sorry! That was Alexis! She wanted to say a few things. But still- PREPARE TO DEFEND YOUR DIGNITY, OXY-**_**MORON**_**!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Seriously? YOU NEARLY SPOILED IT! And now you forget what you nearly spoiled? *facepalm* Not ranting, just shouting in disbelief and shock.**

**GuardianDragon98: More like let's kick some Ro-butt-nik butt. Eh? Ehhh?**

**And somebody got it! Thank you! But he won't be showing up quite yet.**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Yup! And Alexis already did her 4****th**** wall ranting to the good doctor. And someone else got it! Thank you!**

* * *

_[Eggmanland]_

Alexis looked around confused as the sudden green rippling stopped. "That's weird," she said. "Was it supposed to stop? Or is it over?"

Before Chip could answer, a rumbling sound filled the air, causing the ground to shake. "Do you feel that?" he asked, darting in the air nervously.

The two of them looked up as the rumbling got closer, jumping back as a massive robot burst through the ceiling. It was colored bronze, black and gold, and had several spotlights on it, a big green one on its middle. One of its hands was a claw while the other hand was replaced with a massive drill.

A familiar evil doctor came down alongside it, laughing heartily. "Looks like you're a bit too late for once, Ms. Coincidence!" he said evily.

"Eggman!" snarled Alexis, looking at the evil doctor with anger in her dual-colored eyes.

"Thanks to my wonderous technology," said Dr. Eggman, "Dark Gaia is whole and complete!"

"Then that would explain why the Convergence stopped!" realized Chip.

"That's quite correct! I knew what you and your friends were up to. After Dark Gaia was completed, I harnessed its energy to make this little creation. Behold, the Ultra-Hyper Prototype-1!" He pointed at the two Mobians and ordered the robot, "Crush them!"

The Prototype-1's drill-hand charged up, then slammed into the floor in between Alexis and Chip. The Phoenixhog was rather startled to see that there was nothing but a few feet of floor underneath them. As the floor cracked underneath their feet, Chip slipped, screaming as he fell into the hole.

"CHIP!" yelled Alexis. Steeling herself, she jumped into the hole after her friend.

* * *

Chip continued to scream as he fell. He tried to fly, but felt pain suddenly lance through his wing. He looked over his shoulder to see that the thin wing on his right had torn.

"I gotcha!"

A hand suddenly grabbed him, holding him close. He looked up to see Alexis holding him. "Alexis, my wing's torn!" he said.

"Then hang on!" she said. Her wings had been tucked close to her side, but now she spread them out, shooting upwards like a bullet. Her eyes were tightily closed, but now she opened them in shock. She flapped experimentally a few times, then dove downward, landing safely on a platform of rock.

"Alexis! You flew!" cheered Chip.

"Well, about time, am I right?" she said to him, stretching out her wings. She took to the air again, this time, hovering slightly above the rock platform as Eggman landed in the Prototype-1.

***This gorge will be your tomb! Shall we?*** asked Eggman through the speakers.

"Lets," said Alexis. Purple flames surrounded her hands and she launched forward with a bird-like scream.

***Even you won't last long against this one!*** yelled Eggman, shooting energy bullets at Alexis.

She managed to dodge them all, Chip clinging to her back while his wing healed. _That green part on the bottom looks a little fishy,_ Alexis thought to herself. _I'll try aiming for that. _She moved underneath Eggman's line of sight, causing the Prototype-1(or Egg Dragoon as she was calling it) to come close to the platform. With that, she landed on the platform, shooting fireballs and slashing at the green headlight. Just as she suspected, it started taking damage.

But Eggman had seen her, and he moved back. ***Take this!*** yelled Eggman. He swiped out his electrified drill, leaving a line of electricity behind it. Alexis flew over it, shooting out more fireballs.

She gave a yelp as something on the stone platform suddenly shot at her. Chip looked down. "Alexis! Eggbots!" he cried out.

"I see them!" she said. She landed on the platform and started slashing at the Eggbots. However, when Eggman started shooting at her, she was forced to move away, leaving the robots to get destroyed by the robots.

She grinned and this time, flew behind Eggman. As the doctor looked around, she flew straight at the green headlight, smashing into it several times before landing back on the platform. "C'mon you Eggo-maniac!" she taunted. "I'm not even breaking a sweat over here!"

_Actually I kinda am,_ she thought, resisting the urge to wipe her crested forehead. _We must be getting close to the planet's core!_

She gave a yelp as suddenly, Eggman's drill came straight into the middle of the platform. The ground instantly broke apart, forcing her to spread her wings and go airborne. She could feel Chip clinging tightly to her back in between her wings. "You doing all right, Chip?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he said.

Alexis gave a small smile of relief, then dodged to the side as Eggman started shooting at her again. "Geez, Eggman!" she yelled. "Simmer down! At this rate, you're gonna get us all killed!"

Before Eggman could make a snarky retort back, he crashed through a door, leading to a large cavern. Large, floating platforms of rock hovered over a massive sea of molten magma. Alexis managed to fly down to one of the larger platforms as Eggman hovered beside it.

"Are we in the core?" asked Alexis, looking around. "How come we aren't getting crushed by the pressure?"

"It's because a piece of the planet still is floating!" said Chip, flying of her back, his wing healed. "The pressure just spilled out!"

A laugh from Eggman caused the two friends to look up. ***You were lucky, Phoenix,*** said Eggman. ***But luck can't last forever!***

"Really?" asked Alexis. "What do you think I've been hanging onto this last month or so?"

***Coincidences and luck!*** yelled Eggman, aiming an ice weapon at her, which she barely avoided. ***You showing up on Mobius during the war? Coincidence! You defeating Neo Metal Sonic? Coincidence! That is all that you are! A mere coincidence!***

"Well she's not!" yelled Chip as Alexis' flames battered Eggman's robot. "She was chosen to help in those dark times! She was chosen to help me when the planet split apart thanks to Dark Gaia! She is one thing, and it is not a coincidence! Care to tell him?" he asked Alexis.

She nodded. Alexis raced forwards, her claws and wings alight with blue flames. She flew into the air, grabbing onto one of the legs of the Egg Dragoon. She held on tightly as Eggman attempeted to swing her off. She then lept up, grabbing onto the green headlight.

***Out of my sight!*** screamed Eggman. His drill detatched, aiming for her position. She grinned, leaping above the drill, allowing it to hit the headlight.

***Nooooooooo!*** screamed Eggman.

"Let me tell you who I am, Eggman!" yelled Alexis.

She flew up, summoning two trendils of purple fire, which wrapped around two blue generators on Eggman's machine. Pulling hard, the generators were pulled off. As Eggman destroyed the platform again, Alexis flew onto the Egg Dragoon. As Eggman launched his drill again, she grabbed it in her flames, aiming it at the green headlight before letting go. She jumped on top of the Egg Dragoon, close to the cockpit, where a panicked Eggman was. "No! S-stay back!"

"Wanna know who I am?" she asked. She punched the cockpit several times and cracked the glass of Eggmna's Eggmobile. As her flames grabbed either side of Eggman's transportation, she said, "I was someone who befriended Sonic when he fell into a new world. I helped him save that world countless times! I befriended people who were lost and confused! I helped them onto the right path! I helped to foil your schemes time and time again!

"My name is Alexis Rey Hedgehog! Formerly of Earth! AND YOU ARE DONE!"

She wrenched the cockpit out of the Egg Dragoon and sent it into the air. Then, with several spears of blue fire, the Egg Dragoon fell into the molten magma below. She let out a strong bird-cry as her Unleashed Awakened form glowed brightly, Chip joining her in cheering.

She tuned on the rock platform as her form faded to see Eggman floating in the air behind her in his Eggmobile. He said in shock. "You're... Alexis King?"

"Formerly Alexis King," she corrected him. "Now I'm Alexis Rey Hedgehog. You gonna call me Ms. Coincidence again? Because the last time someone called me that, they got Pumbaa'd."

Eggman ignored her last remark. "How could I lose to the likes of you?!" he raged. "This isn't over! I'll build a Prototype-2 and it- huh?" He stopped as a roar filled the cavern.

Alexis and Chip turned towards the far side of the cavern in time to see several trendils of purple fiery smoke emerge from the magma. As the trendils waved around, another figure emerged from the magma floor.

"Whoa," breathed Alexis and Chip.

"What is it?" asked the Phoenixhog.

"It's Dark Gaia!" said Chip. A deep anger and determination was in his brown eyes as he looked upon his brother.

Dark Gaia was massive. It was mostly colored a dark purple with several claw-like and fin structures colored a dark gray. It had a massive hammer-like head with a gaping mouth that had several black teeth jutting from it. Two glowing purple eyes peered over the flat snout. Covering the back of its head was a crown of dark purple flames, not like the kind that Alexis used, which had long trendils of purple energy. It's long snake-like body had long, thin clawed arms with thin, clawed fingers.

"Yes, YES!" cheered Eggman. "Dark Gaia," he commanded, "crush this insolent little hedgehog! Kick her to the outer limits of SPACE!" He gave a sudden start as one of Dark Gaia's trendils came towards him, knocking him _very _far away. "WHY MEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he flew away.

Dark Gaia gave an evil grin and launched several more of his trendils at his brother and his companion. Alexis grabbed Chip, pulling him onto another platform as the trendils destroyed the one they had been on. The small god of light hovered next to Alexis as the Phoenixhog looked at Dark Gaia, staring into his small, purple eyes.

As she and the dark god stared at each other, Alexis' vision suddenly went black.

_...a pair of red eyes with slited green irises stared out of the darkness..._

Chip was throwing small punches into the air, when he noticed the convulsing figure of Alexis beside him. "Alexis! What's wrong?" he asked as Alexis writhed in pain. Her claws scratched the ground as her wings and tail twitched madly. She was groaning in pain. Finally, she screamed as purple smoke shot from her chest, accompanied by a flash of golden light.

The smoke went into Dark Gaia, who's permanent grin seemed to grow a little wider. On the top of his head, in front of the crown of flames, grew a single, radioactive green eye as two more appeared on both sides of its hammer-like head.

Chip's eyes widened in fear. _He's growing stronger!_ thought Chip. They were running out of time. He turned to Alexis and said, "Alexis! You have to get up! Ale-." He stopped.

Alexis laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Her feathers, wings, and long tail was gone, as well as her communicator wristband, which laid in several pieces next to her left hand. The edged of her clothes were ripped, but the flame patterns were gone. The tops of her boots were ripped as well, but were thankfully still whole. A panicked and frightened look was in her eyes as she tried to pull herself up on her hands and knees.

"C-chip," she managed to gasp out. "R-run Chip."

Chip looked over at her, then gave an angry growl and looked over in Dark Gaia's direction. More trendils came their way. "Hrragh!" he screamed. A ball of emerald green energy surrounded him, reflecting the trendils.

"_Seven lights of the earth rekindled!"_ he chanted. _"Awaken! And gather here to me!"_

* * *

_[GUN flagship]_

"Sir!"

Commander Towers turned as Agent Topaz called out his name. "We've just gotten reports on the Gaia Temples!"

"And?" asked Towers.

What the female agent said next stunned about everyone in the room. "The Temples are on the move! They're headed straight here!"

Everyone turned to look outside the windows, stunned to see several Gaia Temples flying straight past, glowing with different colors. To Commander Towers' surprise, some of them looked like legs or arms. He was fairly certain he saw what looked like a head fly past.

All the pieces were heading to the same place- the still floating piece of the world and heading underground.

* * *

_[Sky Patrol]_

"Whoa," said Bunnie as the Freedom Fighters and Squad H watched two Gaia Temples fly past them. "Ya'll seein' this?"

"Seeing," said Kobara. "Still working on believing."

"If the temples are gathering," figured Chromia, "Then something bad has to be happening below."

"I've tried contacting Alexis a dozen times this past minute," said Gadget, turning from his station. "I haven't gotten anything!"

"Whatever's going on," said Sally, "I don't think we can interfere. This is a fight between gods."

Nicole suddenly materialized. "Sally?" she said.

"Nicole? What is it?"

"I just got a report from the Acorn Hospital. One of their patients is missing! And guess which one?"

* * *

_[Core]_

"_Alexis."_

Alexis sat up, feeling rather groggy. She looked around, a little surprised to see that she was now in front of an old-styled building. She stood up, looking around.

A sudden jolt of realization ran through her. "Holy chili cheese dogs!" she cried out.

She was standing in front of a Gaia Temple, which was now fused to the rest of the temples that she and Chip had visited. She was on one that looked like an arm, which was connected to a temple that had an orb of green light in the center. As she looked at the rest of it, she saw that it actually formed a body.

"Chip?" she asked, looking around.

"_Alexis,"_ came Chip's voice. _"Welcome aboard the Gaia Colossus!"_

* * *

**And we're getting closer to the final battle! I didn't think this would be over so soon! I'm so surprised and happy! And I think all of you can guess which patient just went A-WOL from the hospital. *wink wink to Black Twilight Wolf*. Still can't believe you got that in the last chapter.**

**Next chapter will be Alexis and Chip fighting Dark Gaia's not-yet-complete form. And a certain someone might just be showing up!**

**R&R**


	18. When Darkness Appears

**Posting this quick for all you guys who are so excited about our next climatic battle!**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Yes, Alexis is the chosen one. And isn't Chip supposed to be helping with this battle? Why are you sharing popcorn with him? The Goddess will be revealed soon, but not quite yet.**

**GuardianDragon98: Butt-nik's already gone, but she will enjoy kicking Dark Gaia's butt. If he has one. :/**

**SharpDragonKlaw: For a guy with an IQ of about 300 or so, he is probably the dumbest person in the world. He never learns from his mistakes. He should've learned from Chaos that controling gods- or trying to- never works out for anyone! (except for all those Chao and Knuckles, maybe)**

**And don't worry everyone! **_**He's commmmmiiiiinnngggggg!**_

* * *

_[Somewhere over the ocean]_

A figure sped across the waters, surrounded in flickering green light.

He had to hurry...

* * *

_[Core]_

Alexis and Chip faced Dark Gaia, Chip piloting the Gaia Colossus. "Did you use this during the last battle with Dark Gaia?" asked Alexis as Chip started to fly forward.

"_Yes, actually,"_ said Chip. _"The goddess who helped me with that battle was quite surprised with this as well, but she did admit that it was pretty cool and handy."_

"Well, it certainly is!"

As Chip moved towards Dark Gaia, deflecting the large, magma-covered balls that the dark god threw at him, he said, _"I'm going to get in close to attack. I'll tell you when you can attack him as well."_

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to keep me out of the fun!" said Alexis, aiming a few fire-enhanced Chaos Spears at a few fire boulders that came a bit too close.

The Gaia Colossus soon came close to Dark Gaia. With a few fiery, green fists, he started fighting Dark Gaia, who tried to defend himself, but roared as the green flames hurt him. He tried to fire a beam of energy, but Chip slammed him before he could fire.

Dark Gaia gave an angry scream, then grabbed the Gaia Colossus.

"_Alexis! Now, Alexis!"_

"Roger that little buddy!" she said. She jumped off the Gaia Colossus' shoulder and raced down the hill, flames coming off her. She raced along cobblestone streets, which she was rather surprised with. As she raced down, she looked sideways at the dark god. "Time for the big finale," she said to herself.

"_Hit Dark Gaia's weak spot while I hold him back! Quickly!"_ Chip called back as she made her way past dark trendils of energy that were stretched across her path.

"Chip! You rock!" said Alexis. She gave a yelp as suddenly, several dark figures appeared in front of her. "Chip! I've got company!"

"_The Darkness inside Dark Gaia is trying to slow you down! Keep going!"_

"Can do!" She aimed several waves of fire at the Dark Shadows, which screamed as they were scorched. She continued on a grind rail, narrowly dodging the purple trendils that were in her path, as well as dodging purple balls of energy and more shadows.

"_Hurry, Alexis! Dark Gaia is getting ready to do something!"_

"Hang tight, Chip!" yelled Alexis, launching through the air, heading straight for Dark Gaia's large, left eyeball. She spin-dashed into it several times before slashing her hands down in a chopping motion. A huge wave of fire mixed with fiery Chaos Spears and golden lightning struck the eyeball. Alexis was quite pleased, and a little nauseous, to see green blood come from the eyeball. As she landed, Dark Gaia pushed away the Gaia Colossus, grabbing at his eye.

"Well, that did something!" she cheered.

"_If we take out the other eyes, we'll be able to defeat him!"_ said Chip as he started to move forward on Dark Gaia again.

"Then I guess we've got a plan of attack!" said Alexis. "You get me close, and I'll deal with the eyes for ya!"

"_That actually sounds like the same thing that me and the Goddess did,"_ commented Chip, narrowly dodging a few fiery boulders. _"I got us close and while I pinned down Dark Gaia, the Goddess hurt him."_

"Still wonder why she chose me," Alexis muttered to herself.

"_That answer may come in time."_

"And now you're sounding like some kind of wise movie character! I'm not sure which one to say, though."

"_I kinda prefer to see myself as a Splinter."_

"From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Ehhh... maybe. I was going to say Optimus Prime. Seriously, that guy is a master of wise saying made up on the fly! And you sort of look like him now!"

While they had their conversation, Chip kept moving the Gaia Colossus towards Dark Gaia, who now had his right eye closed. The dark god was tossing more fiery boulders and even shot a beam of energy straight at them, but Chip was managing to dodge them quite well.

Finally, he was in punching range of Dark Gaia. As the dark god tried to fire off more energy beams at them, Chip punched him with his green fire-enhanced fists. After several punches, Dark Gaia grabbed him again.

"_Alexis! Go!"_

"Almost there, Chip! Just need to deal with a few shadows!"

Alexis launched out a few flames, dealing with the horde of Dark Shadows that were massing on the runway. With them out of the picture, she launched herself into the air, flames surrounding her body. She tucked herself into a spin-ball, smashing into Dark Gaia's eye again. Dark Gaia pushed them away again with another roar of pain, clutching the eye, which closed.

"Third time's the charm!" said Alexis as Chip moved the Gaia Colossus towards Dark Gaia again.

"_Let's hope so,"_ said Chip, blocking several fiery boulders.

Dark Gaia looked even more angry now. The fiery purple crown on the top of his head was growing taller and taller, and the dark trendils of energy writhed behind him, smacking into the lava. As Dark Gaia grabbed more boulders, launching them more quickly, the trendils launched off beams of energy at the two friends.

"Okay," said Alexis, shielding her face from the heat. "I think we got him really mad now."

"_You think?"_ asked Chip. _"I have a feeling the Darkness inside of Dark Gaia is getting frustrated as well. It knows that this will be ended soon, and Dark Gaia won't have much of a chance to reincarnate again."_

"Then lets end this!" said Alexis as Chip started punching Dark Gaia again. The dark god quickly grabbed him.

Alexis had already taken off, heading for the top of the Gaia Colossus' head. When she got there, she found several fiery green rings waiting for her.

"_Need a boost?"_ asked Chip.

"Sure do!" Alexis launched herself through the rings. Flames surrounded her body, forming her Phoenix Aura. She raised her hands up before moving them forward sharply. The Phoenix launched forward with a cry, burrowing itself in Dark Gaia's final eye before exploding.

Alexis landed as Dark Gaia pushed them back again, clutching at his final eye. The fiery crown was burning even brighter now, and the trendils were thrashing around. Finally, he bent low to the lava, still roaring and screaming in pain.

"Did that... do it?" asked Alexis, perched on the Gaia Colossus' shoulder, panting slightly.

"_It... should be,"_ said Chip. He sounded confused and worried. _"Something's wrong. Very wrong."_

"Like... what?"

Dark Gaia suddenly reared up. The purple eyes were now red, but giving off green light. The dark god reared up, purple flames spewing out of his mouth and head. Alexis crouched down, flames surrounding her fists. She got confused, however, when Dark Gaia aimed towards the ceiling, causing it to be covered in a purple aura.

"Chip, what's happening?" asked Alexis, straightening.

"_Oh no,"_ whispered Chip. His voice sounded close to horror.

* * *

_[GUN flagship]_

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Commander Towers.

_*The hospital just reported in,*_ said Sally. _*He's gone. Have you got him on radar yet?*_

"Not quite yet, princess. Sorry."

"Commander!"

Towers' turned at Topaz's voice. "We've got a problem," she said.

"What is it?" asked Commander Towers.

"I'm reading something coming from the core. It's a massive wave of dark energy and it's spreading across the entire planet!"

Towers turned towards the window, seeing what looked like a cloud of purple smoke headed straight for them. "Will it affect the ship?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Topaz. She turned back to her scanner. "Wait- sir! Something's headed across the ocean at Mak 8! It just... wait, it just dived into the core!"

Towers turned back to Sally. "Is that him?" he asked.

_*That's him,*_ she said.

* * *

_[Top of GUN flagship]_

Shadow watched as the flash of green light traveled across the ocean before jumping down the massive crack that was still in the ocean.

"Help her," he whispered. _There's something I need to tell her too..._

* * *

_[Shamar/Israel]_

Amy, who had accompanied Professor Pickle to Shamar, which was slowly being merged with Israel, looked around in confusion as the sky darkened and turned purple. "What's happening?" she asked as the elderly professor joined her. "It was broad daylight just a minute ago!"

Professor Pickle looked up. "If we're to go off of what Alexis has been hearing," he said, "then the Darkness has taken over Dark Gaia again and regained its true power. The beast is complete! It's just like the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. 'And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction.' Oh that it should come to this!" He sank to his knees. "The planet is lost! We're doomed!"

Amy shook her head. "That won't happen!" she said. "Sonic wouldn't let it end like this! And his sister is the same! She and Chip will pull through! I know they will!" She looked towards the purple horizon, a steadfast determination in her bright green eyes.

She knew how this would end.

* * *

_[Core]_

"Chip! What is it?" asked Alexis, looking towards the head of the Gaia Colossus. The light god didn't respond, but continued to look at Dark Gaia. A sudden squelching sound filled the air, causing Alexis to turn toward the possessed dark god.

Dark Gaia opened it's mouth, the jagged edges on his hammer-like head opening as well, revealing what looked like fleshy teeth. From his main mouth was a massive orb, tightly closed. Two other pairs of arms came from the sides of Dark Gaia's serpentine body, appearing in flashed of green blood. The 'teeth' suddenly parted, revealing numerous eyes, three on either side. The eyes were glowing red, with green irises and slitted pupils. And in a bubbling sound, the orb opened, revealing a glowing red and green, slitted eye.

Alexis looked at the dark god for a few stunned seconds. "How many eyes does this guy need?" she finally asked.

A ghostly image of Chip appeared next to her, giving her a deadpan look. _"Really?" _ he asked. _"That's all you can say right now?"_

"Joking around in the face of impending doom is sort of my thing, Chip," said Alexis. "You hung around me for a while. You should know that."

Chip rolled his eyes, turning to look at the transformed Dark Gaia. "I take it he doesn't reguarly look like that?" asked Alexis.

"_He doesn't"_ said Chip. _"It's the Darkness inside him that's made him transform. He's nigh unstoppable in this form! It too late!"_ Chip had tears coming out of his eyes. _"It's over."_

"Don't say that," said Alexis, causing Chip to look at her. "It's never over until we all say that it's over. And I know that no one wants to give up yet. _I_ know that I don't want to give up yet. Do you really want to give up on all the people that we've met? Everyone who's counting on us?"

Chip's image looked at her, then back at Dark Gaia. He finally shook his head and said. _"Nope! I'm not ready to give up yet either!"_

"That's the spirit!" cheered Alexis. "Quite literally in your case. So! What do we need to do?"

"_Whenever the Darkness is like this, he's threatening to let himself be taken out of my brother's body,"_ said Chip. _"But the process and battle took at least a century last time. Myself and the Goddess have that kind of time, but I know that everyone else doesn't, or you either. The world's are stuck in the middle of the Convergence, and if that's halted for too long, they'll stay that way. Which means that we don't have a century! We need to do this quick!"_

"Good thing I'm quick!" said Alexis, grinning.

Chip's face fell again. _"Really quick,"_ said Chip. _"We need another speedster."_

That made Alexis' face fall. "But... my communicator's busted! I can't call Shadow to join us! And Sonic's-" she stopped, noticing the wide-eyed, grinning look on Chip's face.

Her jaw dropped for a few seconds. "No," she said.

Chip nodded. Alexis could swear that she could hear muffled snickers coming from behind her.

"I've always wanted to say this." She pointed a thumb behind herself and asked, "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

Chip nodded again.

"You gonna give me a hug?" came a familiar, too cocky, voice.

Alexis whirled around, tackling the person behind her with a happy cry. "SONIC! You're alright!"

"Sorry I'm late. Eggman put me to sleep again." Her brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, lightly joked as he returned the overjoyed hug. "Nice to finally meet you, Light Gaia," he said to the ghostly image of Chip.

"_Just call me Chip,"_ he said. _"You two ready?"_

Both the hedgehogs knew what he was getting at. "Yes sir!" they both chorused.

"By the way," said Sonic as Chip's image vanished. "I noticed that you left a few things with me." He pulled out from his quills a familiar bundle, causing Alexis to gasp. He set the cloak around her shoulders, fastening it with the green pin and atattching the sword hilt to her side. He stepped back, examining her slightly. "You look so much better," he said.

Alexis picked up the edges of her cloak, allowing it to float around her. She hugged her brother and said, "Thank you."

"_Heads up!" _called out Chip.

Flashes of light erupted all over the Gaia Colossus. Small points of light came towards them, revealing the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Well, now we're even," said Sonic, turning to his sister, who turned to look at him in confusion. "You saved me at the last moment from Neo Metal Sonic. And now I come in at the last moment to help you defeat a possessed Dark Gaia."

"Ohhhh!" said Alexis, realization hitting her. "Well, thank you. Shall we do this?" She extended her hand towards Sonic.

He took it. "Just like we promised," he said. "We'll save the world together."

"Yeah, but next time, you can do all the traveling," joked Alexis.

Sonic burst out laughing. "Deal!" he said. "Now then, let's do it!"

Golden light erupted around them. When it faded, they had gone into their Super forms, or Phoenix form for Alexis. Sonic's quills were floating straight up behind him and his fur had turned golden, as well as his eyes turning a blazing ruby red.

Alexis's own dark blue fur had turned a shade of gold slightly lighter than Sonic's, with the aquamarine parts colored white, the black stripe being a golden-white. On top of the crest was a fiery crown. Her right eye was a gold color the shade of Sonic's now golden fur. Her left one was a brilliant light gold. The silver parts of her jumpsuit and her silver cloak had turned a smooth blue color, while the black parts had turned a golden-white. Her blue, gray, and black boots were now gold, blue, and gold-white as well. On either side of the cloak was a pair of fiery wings which dwarfed her body. As she raised her sword, the silver hilt had turned white, and the red gem on the bottom was now a brilliant emerald green. As the blade extended, it became wrapped in golden-white flames.

"I love my Phoenix form!" she cheered as she and Sonic circled around the Gaia Colossus before meeting up on the left side of it.

"You always do look extravagent with it," said Sonic. "Now then- care to say it, sis'?"

Alexis nodded. "Let's fly!" she cheered.

And with that, the battle to save Earth and Mobius had begun.

* * *

**Aww yeah! Sonic is back baby! Someone very nearly spoiled it in one of the chapters, but I imagine everyone guessed that this would happen by this chapter. Dark Gaia's completed form has been altered to suit the Darkness that is inside of him. And I'm pretty sure I'm spoiling it for whoever the main villain is in the final book.**

**Scream out to your heart's delight, everyone! Sonic is back, and he and Alexis are going to go kick the possessed Dark Gaia's butt! (If he has one that is. I think I mentioned that in the reviews.)**

**R&R**


	19. Heroes Return

**Here we are folks! The final battle! Time for Alexis, Sonic, and Chip to take out the posessed Dark Gaia! Hope you enjoy!**

**Infinite's Ruby: It's okay. We all get busy. Glad you liked Chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy up to this point.**

**Black Twilight Wolf: ...Okay. But he needs to save the world now. Yeah, you were the one who nearly spoiled it. But thank you for helping me get the idea. And why are you bowing for the Empire? Aren't they bad guys?**

**Dr. Eggman: Buh-byeeeeeee!**

**Dark Gaia: Dude, you are possessed. It's the Darkness that's talking. You're actually quite nice, but you're a bit of a bugger.**

**Linda: ...Did you just make a pun? A pun about our main villain? And like Sonic said to Alexis, now they're even. She saved him at the last moment, now he saves her and Chip at the last moment.**

**Void Reader: Yeah, I'm kinda making it obvious, aren't I? But still, wait and seeeeeeeee... ;)**

**And yes everyone, Shadow needs to take a chill-pill.**

* * *

_[Core]_

Super Sonic, Phoenix Form Alexis, and Chip piloting the Gaia Colossus approached the now monstrous form of Dark Gaia, who roared as trendils of purple flames shot out around it, no longer attatched to its back.

"You ready to do this Sonic?" asked Alexis, brandishing her flame-covered sword as she turned to her brother.

"Sure am!" said Sonic. "I'm eager to kick someones butt after being unconcious for that long!"

"Just try and keep up!" said Alexis, grinning as she shot ahead.

"Getting cocky, are we?" Sonic laughed as he chased after his sister, both of them making towards Dark Gaia.

"_Guys! Hold up!"_ yelled Chip.

The two hedgehogs stops as a rippling purple barrier suddenly covered Dark Gaia, who gave a laughing roar. "Are you serious?" asked Sonic, kicking at the force field. "That's cheating!"

Alexis turned, noticing Chip on another side of the shield. "Chip! What are you doing over there?" she called out, causing Sonic to turn.

"_My turn! Don't worry, you guys!"_ said Chip, energy glowing around his hands. _"I've got this!"_ With several grunting sounds, Chip _pushed_ his way through Dark Gaia's force field, the possessed dark god turning to meet him.

"Chip, I... you were..." Alexis stuttered. "WOW!"

As Chip started grappling with his brother, he said, _"I'll get his attention! You two do something about this shield! Try aiming for those big snake things!"_

"Roger that, Chip!" said Alexis. She turned to he shocked brother and said, "You handle the right side of the shield. I'll take the left. Watch out for the shadows and we'll meet in the middle to help Chip out."

Sonic shook his head before nodding to his sister. "Right," he said. "Last one to the middle is a rotten egg!" He quickly darted off.

"We'll see about that!" Alexis darted off to her left, her flame-wreathed sword slashing out at the first snake trendil that she came across. As soon as it vanished into the lava, she went after the others, slamming into them with her sword.

Sonic was doing the same from his side, often stopping and hurling Chaos Spears at the heads. "Whoa!" he yelped, narrowly dodging a group of Dark Shadows that came his way. "Yikes, she wasn't kidding." Sonic formed another cluster of Chaos Spears and hurled them at the Dark Shadows before moving on to another trendil.

As Alexis finished off another snake trendil, she narrowly dodged a cluster of molten boulders that Dark Gaia had tossed at her. "Chip! Keep him occupied!" she yelled out.

"_I'm trying! I think Dark Gaia is noticing that you guys are trying to get through!"_ Chip called back.

"Well we're nearly done! Try and- YOW!" She yelped as a sphere of dark energy slammed into her. She looked at her jumpsuit, which was still torn from her last transformation. Underneath the torn sleeve, she could see burned fur.

When she finally finished off the last snake trendil, Sonic noticed the injury. "Alexis... you're hurt," he said in shock.

"It's healing," she said. Her fire surrounded the injury, and soon it was good as new.

"Still," said Sonic. He sounded really disturbed. "You actually felt that? You're not supposed to."

"Well, Chip and Dark Gaia made the Chaos Emeralds," said Alexis as the force field went down. "Makes sense that Dark Gaia would be able to hurt us when we're using them, right?"

"Yeah," said Sonic, his cheerful attitude returning as they rushed at Dark Gaia. "Guess we'll just have to be careful!"

"That might be a challenge for you," Alexis joked slyly.

"Oh, look whose talking!"

"_When you two are done,"_ came Chip's suddenly panicked voice, _"Maybe you could get me out of this?!" _The two Mobians turned to see that Chip was now being held by Dark Gaia's six clawed hands, and a beam of energy was gathering at Dark Gaia's mouth.

"Chip! We're coming!" yelled Alexis.

"You on the right, me on the left," said Sonic.

Alexis turned to him at that. "Uh, my right, or Dark Gaia's right?"

"Your right!" Sonic dove at the arms on his left side. Alexis quickly followed suit with the opposite arms.

As soon as they were off, Alexis noticed the fully charged laser. "INCOMING!" she yelled.

Chip raised the Gaia Colossus' arms in a blocking motion as Dark Gaia fired his laser. He managed to outlast it, then retaliated with a green, fire-covered fist. Dark Gaia flew backwards, the red in his eyes fading slightly.

Chip noticed this. _"We're nearly there! The Darkness is nearly out of him!"_

"Sonic! Spin-dash across the eyes!" yelled Alexis.

"I'm on it!" yelled Sonic. He darted off towards Dark Gaia's left, tucking into a glowing spin-ball and bouncing across Dark Gaia's massive eyes. Dark Gaia roared, trying to snatch him up in his massive clawed hands. Sonic easily slipped in between the fingers and rejoined Chip as his Super Form started to fade.

"Alexis! I'm nearly outta juice!" called out Sonic. "Get back here before you fade too!"

"We're not done yet!" she yelled as her wings started to get smaller.

A voice started to echo through the cavern. A voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. _**"YOU WILL NOT BANISH ME! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM THE DARKNESS INCARNATE! YOU WILL NEVER-!"**_

"How about I do you a favor- and SHUT YOU UP!" screamed Alexis. The golden flames coming from her turned a blinding white. Her signature Phoenix Aura surrounded her as she dashed forward with a bird-like scream.

Chip powered up a beam of green energy as Sonic tucked into a spin-ball. A green orb surrounded him and positioned him in the middle of the beam. _"Ready, Sonic?"_ asked Chip.

"Let's do it!" Sonic yelled as the laser fired. "This one's on us! This one's for Mobius!"

"And for Earth!" yelled Alexis.

The two siblings darted forward, Alexis shrouded in a veil of white fire in the shape of a Phoenix, and Sonic, his golden form fading and covered in emerald green energy. They screamed as they flew, hitting Dark Gaia, passing straight through his massive eyeball.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!"**_ screamed the Darkness. The dark energy coming from Dark Gaia faded as the red orbs darkened.

An orb of green light surrounded Sonic, depositing him on the Gaia Colossus' hand. "Thank, buddy," said Sonic, wiping his brow. He turned, watching Dark Gaia. He could see Alexis in the air, still covered in white flames.

Dark Gaia's body was bleeding bright green blood, the extra parts, such as the hands and eyes, fading away in shrouds of black smoke. As Dark Gaia's body fell into the mass of magma below them, Sonic swore he could've heard a distinctive, _"Thank you."_

He looked up as the fiery Phoenix suddenly faded, showing Alexis with a tired look on her face. She managed a weak thumbs up before her Phoenix form fully faded, and she started to fall towards the magma below, unconcious.

"Alexis!" yelled Sonic.

Chip rushed forward, extending the hand that Sonic was on. A green orb surrounded Alexis, and she was lowered safely down. Sonic caught her before she could hit the floor.

He gave a small smile as he noticed the peaceful look on Alexis' face. She curled up slightly in his arms, giving a small moan as she did. "It's over, Alexis," he said, gently touching his forehead to hers. "It's finally over."

* * *

_[GUN flagship]_

Everyone on the bridge cheered as the purple smoke suddenly started to clear. "They did it!" cheered someone.

The door slid open, allowing Team Dark into the room. Shadow moved forward until he was standing next to Commander Towers. He looked up at the old man. "Any word?" he asked.

"Not yet," he said. "But I have a feeling that they'll make it out."

_*Sonic always manages a last-minute daring reveal,*_ said Sally on the viewscreen. _"I'm fairly certain that we'll know when they make it out.*_

"I'm just glad that it's finally over," said Rouge, leaning on Agent Topaz's chair, who wrapped an arm around her friend. "No more broken world, dark creepy monsters, and everyone goes back to normal again!"

_*Not just normal,*_ came Tails' voice on the radio. _*Satellite has confirmed that both Earth and Mobius have finally fully finished fusing together! The two planets are one again after several thousand years.*_

Loud cheers filled the bridge.

Shadow simply nodded, keeping his ruby eyes fixed on the radar screen next to the video feed showing Sally. _Please let her show,_ he thought to himself. _Please be alright, Alexis._

* * *

_[Shamar/Israel]_

People were walking around, greeting the new people that they were meeting. Professor Pickle and Amy were looking around quite happily. "I can see a few Earth landmarks!" said Amy, pointing to a few buildings.

"The light reigns over the darkness, and the world is returned to peace. Both worlds, it would seem," said Professor Pickle, looking up into the sky. "It's simply a miracle! We've been saved by a miracle!"

Amy turned to look at him. "See," she said to him. "I told you, didn't I? There was no way that Alexis would give up and let something like that happen!"

"And right you were!" said Professor Pickle. "Still, we cannot live without the night. We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is a part of our world, just the same as light.

"It may be that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest. It grows strong over the eons, rises up, then is put to slumber by the light. Perhaps, that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia. That balance may be the very will of the planet itself."

Amy looked at him a bit strangely for a bit, then said cheerfully, "Save the speech for later." As the Professor looked at her, she said, "We have to get to the Thorndyke residence to get ready for the victory party!"

The two of them quickly headed for the GUN vehicle that was waiting for them.

* * *

_[Core]_

Both Sonic and Chip looked up at the ceiling, hearing the rumbling noise that signified the last part of the planet moving back into place. As Sonic continued looking, a ghostly image of Chip appeared in front of him and the sleeping Alexis. _"You don't have much time,"_ said Chip. _"You and Alexis must leave."_

"Chip," said Sonic sadly. "We'll all miss you. We can't thank you for everything you've done. Especially... for me. You helped keep my spirits up while I was Eggman's prisoner during the Eggman War. I... I don't know how to thank you."

"_Then don't,"_ said Chip. His expression grew grave as he said, _"Dark Gaia was being controlled. An ancient Darkness that the Goddess who helped me fight Dark Gaia last time fought. It will return."_

"Then we'll be ready for it," said Sonic, standing with Alexis in his arms.

Chip nodded. As he started to move back up, he said, _"I will miss you both."_

"...Chip?"

Sonic and Chip looked down as Alexis stirred slightly. Chip gave a smile, then faded.

Sonic knelt suddenly as the Gaia Colossus moved, gently clenching the hand that held the two hedgehogs. It then tossed up, hard. Sonic and Alexis, now in a green sphere, headed for the surface.

The last time Sonic saw Chip was as the Gaia Colossus started to burn in the planet's core. He did hear a voice though.

"_We will see each other again. When the Darkness is finally defeated."_

* * *

_[GUN flagship]_

Just as the continent started to fully fuse together, a green orb shot out of the crack.

"There they are!" said Rouge. She tapped Shadow on his shoulder and said, "And you doubted them!"

Shadow turned to her, a small smile on his face. "Sorry," he said. He turned to the radio and said, "Tails, perhaps you and Chuck could go get them?"

_*On it!*_ came the reply.

* * *

_[Apotos/Greece- daytime]_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *BOOM!*

Alexis laid there head-first in the ground. _Why am I feeling such a strange sensation of deja-vu?_ she asked herself. She grunted as she pulled herself out of the ground. "Owww," she moaned slightly.

She yelped as something suddenly slammed into her and she fell back onto the ground with a blue bundle on top of her. She looked down to see Sonic's head resting on her belly. "So, how was the fall?" he asked, grinning.

"Get off!" she said, pushing him off. Sonic chuckled as he stood, helping Alexis to her feet.

She dusted herself off as Sonic asked, "Where are we?"

Alexis looked around slightly, noticing the windmill and a few Greek structures in the distance. "I think we're in... Apotos," she finally said. "Either that, or Greece. We could be in both as far as we know now."

"What are you-?" Sonic started to ask, then he noticed that Alexis had frozen. He turned, freezing slightly as well.

In the grass laid a sleeping Chip. "Chi-!" started Alexis, but Chip suddenly faded. Now confused, she walked forward, digging through the long grass for a few seconds before pulling something out. Sonic walked up to her, seeing what was in her hand.

It was a silver bracelet, covered with strange symbols. On the top of it was a green opal, which shimmered in the bright sunlight. "It looks just like the gem that Chip was wearing," said Alexis, gently brushing a thumb on the green gem.

Just then, a quiet voice filled the air.

_I'll never forget you... I'll be here by you, always... A part of the earth you tread..._

_We will see each other... again..._

Alexis continued to hold the bracelet for a bit before pulling it on her bare right wrist. She turned to look up at the sky, Sonic joining her on the cliff to watch the clear sunrise that started to emerge. She took a deep breath, then turned and hugged her brother. "I missed you," she said to him.

He returned the hug, then turned and asked, "Shall we get running?"

Alexis nodded, a happy grin on her face.

As the two of them took off, Sonic asked, "So, what exactly have you been doing while I've been asleep?"

"Uhhhhhh..." Alexis struggled to think what to say. Finally, she noticed two familiar planes headed her way. "Look to your right and you'll see."

Sonic looked to his right, confusion on his face when he saw the two identical X-Tornado's. "Huh? What's with-?"

The two cockpits on the EX-Tornado popped open, revealing Chuck, Helen, Frances, and Danny. "Hi Sonic!" they all yelled.

"WHAT THE-?" He tripped, falling head-over-heels in the grass for several yards before coming to a stop, face-first in the grass. Alexis stopped and looked at him in concern as the two X-Tornadoes landed.

"Is he alright?" asked Tails as the group came running forward (or wheeling forward in Helen's case).

After a few concerned seconds...

"I tripped!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the main story line for Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed Awakening! Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the epilogue coming up!**

**R&R**


	20. A Whole New World

**And here we are- the ending of 'Unleashed Awakening'! I actually got it finished! Another long-series book that I've actually managed to complete! Now then, let's get on to the reviews, shall we?**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Well of course that was his reaction. He didn't know about the Convergence, so seeing Grandpa Chuck, Helen, Danny, and Frances would've been really shocking! I would've probably acted the same way.**

**Black Twilight Wolf: Yes, party time because everyone won! And, well, Chip's body is asleep, but he's still kinda a god. You'll get it at the end of this. As for who the real enemy is, you'll have to wait and seeeeee...**

**Void Reader: Yes, the battle against the Darkness will be Alexis' most challenging battle yet. But you know the famous Bayverse Transformer saying, "No sacrifice, no victory."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_[MX-Tornado- near Station Square]_

"So let me get this straight," said Sonic, a hand pressed to his forehead as Alexis gave him a checkup (he had been unconcious for the past few months or so). "While I was in a coma, _again_, you," he said to Alexis, "were hopping dimensions to restore the Chaos Emeralds to the Gaia Temples with the help of Chip, while fighting Eggman and the King family, with the help of everyone on both worlds. While that was happening, you were turning into some kind of Phoenixhog each night and fighting corrupted guardians and giant robots. Am I missing anything?"

Alexis stopped taking his pulse and appeared to be thinking for a few seconds. "Besides the fact that Earth and Mobius are one planet again? No, I think that's about it. How you feeling?"

"Shocked, amazed, stunned, a bit happy," said Sonic, ticking off the emotions on his finger. "I actually did miss Earth a bit. Place was really pretty."

"Speaking of which," said Alexis. She turned to Tails in the forward cockpit of the MX-Tornado. "What exactly is the condition of both Earth and Mobius right now?"

_*Both planets have fused together without any bad after-effects,*_ responded the fox. _*The whole planet is now one and a half times the size of Earth and Mobius when they were separated. Lots of space. Been a few reports of some new zones popping up. A few major Earth cities have fused with major Mobius cities, like New York with Empire City, and so forth. It will be a bit of an eyesore, but I think we're all gonna like it.*_

"I guess we all know what this means," said Sonic.

Alexis turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.

He grinned. "Another road trip! I can't wait to see what this new world looks like! How about you?"

Alexis thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "Sounds good to me. As soon as you recover a bit more," she added, giggling at Sonic's suddenly pouting face.

_*We're approaching the mansion,*_ came Chuck's voice from the EX-Tornado. _*Get ready for a big welcoming comittee.*_

"I can see the crowd from here!" commented Alexis, looking off the edge of the MX-Tornado.

Sure enough, there was a massive crowd in the small community where the Thorndyke house was. The Sky Patrol was already there, parked in one of the empty lots close to the house. Crowds of both humans and Mobians were gathered on the streets, with police, including her uncle, Sam Speed, and the Freedom Fighters were leaving the streets clear so that the two X-Tornadoes could land. Alexis could also see a few GUN shuttles, with what looked like several agents and Team Dark (her heart started to thump painfully) coming out.

When the two Tornadoes landed, Sally and Shadow came forward. The first helped Sonic off the MX-Tornado before Sally drew her boyfriend into a hug. "Whoa! Hey, Sal', I'm okay!" exclaimed Sonic.

She pulled back for a few brief seconds and said, "Don't scare me like that ever again!" Then she went back to hugging him, with Sonic wrapping his arms around her.

Shadow helped Alexis off the MX-Tornado before he drew her into a hug as well. "I was worried," he said.

Alexis returned the hug with a small sigh. "Of course you were," she said.

Shadow pulled back a bit, giving her an amused expression. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"Uh- nothing!" she quickly stuttered. Shadow gave a small chuckle before hugging her again.

Sonic looked at the two, looking like he wanted to reprimind them, then he shrugged and said, "Well, you can't lick 'em? Join 'em." With that, he drew Sally into a kiss.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" screamed the crowd, minus the Freedom Fighters.

Shadow and Alexis looked at the two before smiling. "So," said Shadow, causing Alexis to freeze. "You said you had something to tell me before we left the ARK. What is it?"

"Um..." Alexis was quiet for a few seconds before looking at Shadow and stuttering. "Shadow. I... I..."

"HEY!"

The loud voice caused the two of them to whirl around to see Kobara holding a bullhorn and floating on her Extreme Gear. "Aren't we supposed to be having a par-tay?!"

"One, two, three! Hit it!" cried out the rest of Squad H.

On a stage in front of Chuck's workshop was the Chaotix and a few others. They instantly starting playing an upbeat tune. ("Endless Possibilities" by Crush 40) The crowd instantly started to cheer as small smoke bombs started to pepper the air.

Shadow and Alexis looked at the sudden party going on, then they grinned and looked at each other. "Maybe another time?" suggested Alexis.

"Might be a while," said Shadow. "But I think we can both wait. Wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Alexis, gently removing herself from the hug. Shadow extended his arm, and Alexis looped her own through it, gently pulling him towards the party.

Sonic was doing the same for Sally. "They really do love each other, don't they?" the blue hedgehog whispered to Sally.

"They sure do," said Sally. "But it appears they still have yet to admit it. You alright with it?"

"Like I said before," said Sonic, grinning at her, "Can't lick 'em? Join 'em."

"And as the rest of us like to say, 'the world's fate isn't always just on your shoulders'. Do you agree with us now?"

Sonic looked over at the other couple, Shadow pulling Alexis into a dance (where he learned he didn't know. Maybe Rouge or Maria back on the ARK taught him) and smiled.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

_[Unknown location- several hours beforehand]_

The Eggmobile was trashed pretty badly. Eggman slid out of it, his back resting against it as he watched the sun rise in the distance. He was looking very depressed behind his blue sunglasses and large mustache.

Orbot and Cubot popped out of the Eggmobile as well, having hidden in there during the fight with Alexis. ***Quite a beautiful morning, eh Doc?*** said Cubot, looking at the sun rising.

Eggman simply gave a depressed sigh mixed with a bit of an angry grunt.

***Should we start over?*** asked Orbot.

"There's no use for that anymore," said Eggman. He got up and said, "I can't believe it. Phoenix was really that Alexis girl back on Earth. Why did she ever have to show up?" He pulled out a data-pad from a side compartment and checked the satellites. "And now Earth and Mobius are back together after several thousand years, which means that Dark Gaia has gone back to being sealed in the planet's core. It will be a long while before I can get started on some new plans."

"A very long while."

Eggman and his two hench-bots whirled around. Several GUN officers were standing right behind him, pointing guns at him. "Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik," said the first officer, "You are hereby placed under arrest by the Guardian Unit of Nations for terrorism against both Mobius and Earth."

That was when Eggman realized that he had landed right outside of Area 99, which had outfitted to be a new GUN base.

* * *

_[Station Square]_

"Guess this means that we can have our vacation without anyone trying to bother us," said Sonic happily after Commander Towers told them about Eggman. "Because goodness knows I really need one. How exactly will you be holding him?" he asked.

"A straight-jacket in a padded room," said Commander Towers. "His robots are also being held before they get passed on to Tails so he can reprogram them to not work for Dr. Eggman anymore."

"That's excellent news!" said Alexis, her and Shadow coming forward. She hesitated for a few seconds before asking, "What about the King family?"

"Same as Dr. Eggman," said Commander Towers. "Straight-jackets in padded rooms. Why are you asking?"

"Is it alright if I go see them?" she asked. "I really need to get something off my chest that concerns them."

Everyone looked at her strangely before Commander Towers nodded. "Next week," he told her.

* * *

_[1 week later- GUN headquarters- prison block]_

Dareth King looked up as a small part of the door slid open, showing Alexis' dual colored eyes. "Hows the jacket?" she joked. "Heard they're not very comfy."

Dareth managed to stand up. "It'll be much more comfortable once you're dead!" he snarled at her, his back leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I won't be dying for a long time." Her gaze suddenly hardened. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" asked Dareth.

"The Darkness. You know something about the thing that was possessing Dark Gaia. What is it? You tell me, and I'll see about having a few years knocked off your sentence."

Dareth laughed. "Like I would tell you!" he sneered.

"I know this concerns me, Dareth," said Alexis. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous. I know it's gonna show up again."

"And it will! He will! The Darkness shall destroy you! He shall turn your worst nightmares against you! You will never be strong enough to defeat him! To defeat my master!"

"Well, glad to know it's a 'he'," said Alexis. "And I know I'm strong enough. The powers that this Darkness gave you, they didn't stand a chance against mine. I don't know what destiny has in store for me, but I know that when the time comes, everyo person like you will pay for everything that you've done. Enjoy having Dr. Eggman as your cell-mate. I hear he now has screaming issues."

As she closed the flap, she could hear Dareth screaming angrily at her, but she ignored it, toning him out. As soon as the door to the prison block had closed, she pumped at the air, giving a small, "Yesss!" through hissed teeth.

"You have been waiting a long time to do that, haven't you?" commented Rouge, leaning on the wall close by.

"Sure have," said Alexis. "And it felt good!"

"Well, you'd better get going," said Rouge. "The Chucks wanted to see you for some reason. Something about an Extreme Gear."

"An Extreme Gear? Might have something to do with why they wanted to see mine a while ago. Better get going then!" She pulls out the Cyan Chaos Emerald, which she had found a few days beforehand, and Chaos Controls out of the facility. "Tell Shadow I say hi!" she manages to call out before she vanishes.

Rouge gave a small smile. "He loves you too."

* * *

_[Thorndyke Residence]_

Cream and Cheese were running after Sonic as he raced around the back yard of the Thorndyke mansion, going at half-speed so that Cream could keep up with him a little easier. His parents and Vanilla were watching the three of them run around from the safety of the doorway.

Finally, Cream tossed Cheese at Sonic, who grabbed onto Sonic's back and pulled hard. Sonic gave a yelp as he stumbled, then fell to the ground with Cream and Cheese on top of him. "Very good!" he said, managing to stand up with the young rabbit and the Chao still on him. "You keep it up and you might be able to keep up with me at top speed."

"Really?" said Cream in amazement.

"Quite possibly," said Sonic. He knelt down and allowed Cream off his back, her being mindful of his quills.

"Cannonball!"

Sonic looked up and yelped as something splashed into the pool, sending up a huge wave of water. Next thing he knew, he was drenched from head to foot. Cream and Cheese were the same, but giggling.

"Come on, sis'!" he exclaimed as his sister climbed out of the pool, laughing her head off. "You know I hate water!"

"I really need to get you swimming lessons," said Alexis, her flames circling around her and drying her clothes and cloak off.

"Uh, no thanks. What are you even doing here?"

"Could be asking you the same thing," she said, grinning.

"I was actually waiting for you to show up," he said. "G.C. and U.C. are waiting for you at the workshop. But what gave you the urge to do a cannonball into the pool, huh?"

"If you could swim and had the chance to Chaos Control into a pool," said Alexis, pocketing her Chaos Emerald, "would you take it?"

"She's got a point!" called out Jules.

Sonic thought to himself. "...Maybe," he finally admitted.

"See? Is that so hard to say? Anyway, need to get over to the workshop! See ya'll later!" With that, she took to the air.

"Would you really?" asked Cream, looking at Sonic.

"Probably," he admitted.

* * *

When Alexis reached the workshop, she was swept up into a hug by her adoptive grandfather. "Glad you finally made it!" he said. "How was the trip?"

"GUN? Dull," she said, returning the hug before hugging her Uncle Chuck. "So, what have you guys got for me?"

"Something that Tails said would make Wave jealous," said Uncle Chuck. "Chuck here told me that when you were on Earth last, you had a motorcycle, correct?"

"Yeah. I've actually been looking for that old thing. Would this also be the reason why you asked for my Extreme Gear? I rather liked that thing."

The two Chucks grinned at each other. "We've been making some improvements for them both," said Chuck. He turned to something that was covered with a cloth and pulled it off, saying, "by combining the two together!"

Alexis gasped as the cloth came off.

In front of her was her Kawasaki Ninja H2 motorcycle, looking much more smooth, high-tech, and colored black, green, red, and with highlights of gold. The previous black wheels were now white ones with neon lighting in the rims. The large black-covered exhaust ports now had a slanted end, with the edges covered with stylized gold flames. The front part of her motorcycle had black coverings around the silver headlights, which were lined with neon lighting as well. The back of the motorcycle extended out over the wheel, colored red and lined with neon lights. The small storage space on the black leather seat of the motorcycle now looked smaller, and had a few buttons on the top of the sides were her crest- a Phoenix Emblem. As she watched, Uncle Chuck pressed one of the buttons. With a small _whirr_ of sound, the motorcycle began to lift off the ground, the neon parts glowing slightly as the feet supports moved upwards and the bike lengthened out slightly with a slight clanking of gears and metal.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"Do you like it?" asked Chuck, placing a hand around her shoulders.

After a few seconds, she gave him a wild hug and squealed, "I LOVE it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then raced over the Uncle Chuck and performed the same wild hug.

As she climbed on board the slightly hovering bike, she pressed the button that she had seen Uncle Chuck press to make it go into hover mode. It landed gently on the ground. "This is incredible!" she squealed.

"With a little bit of help from GUN," explained Chuck, "we managed to get this bike airborne. You can seat two on here, and underneath the control panel is a small storage space. You've also got a space for your backpack."

"Can't wait to see the look on Sonny-boy's face when he sees your bike," said Uncle Chuck, chuckling slightly.

"Let's see his look right now!" Alexis revved her bike and sped out the garage door. As she reached the end of the driveway, she transformed it into her hover mode and took off into the air. "Hey Sonic!" she yelled, waving to her brother.

Sonic looked up, his eyes bugging. "WHOA!" he yelled as Alexis landed the bike in front of him, Cream, Cheese, and their parents. "That is awesome!" he yelled.

"This was actually my old bike!" she said as Jules walked around it, examining it. "Grandpa and Uncle Chuck combined it with my Extreme Gear! I really love it!"

"Now you've got an Extreme Cycle!" said Sonic.

"Extreme Cycle." Alexis pondered the name for a few seconds, then nodded. "I like it!"

"Yo! Boss-hog!"

Everyone turned to see Squad H coming through the side gate with Frances, Danny, and Helen. "Ye ready to hit the road?" asked Hopscotch.

"In a manner of speaking," said Alexis, setting her bike to hover mode.

"Sick!" said Chromia.

"That would definitely get Wave's feathers in a brunch," commented Kobara.

"Let's get Team Phoenix in the sky, shall we?" asked Gadget, pulling out his own Extreme Gear.

"Sure th-wait! Team Phoenix?" asked Alexis.

"Well, Squad H is kinda getting dull," said Hopscotch. He showed his jacket, which now sported Alexis' Phoenix Emblem, but colored black instead of gold. "So, we decided to name ourselves afta our famous leader. Everyone's startin' to call ya the Phoenix now anyway."

"And it looks like a Phoenix is starting to show itself as a symbol of hope around here," said Chromia. "Besides you, Sonic," she quickly said, noticing Sonic's slightly deadpan expression.

He shrugged, then pulled his own Extreme Gear out by the door. "It's alright," he said. "I wouldn't mind seeing this Team Phoenix out the door myself."

"Right then!" said Alexis. She and Sonic hugged their parents goodbye and took to the air. "Team Phoenix- roll out!"

"Yeee-haw!" yelled Hopscotch as the team took off, Alexis riding her Extreme Cycle and the others on their Extreme Gear. Sonic pulled off some air tricks until his sister roared past him on her Extreme Cycle, laughing her head off.

_I don't know whats coming,_ she thought to herself. _But I know one thing- whatever comes, I'll be ready for it!_

* * *

**And that's it for Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed Awakening! Whoo! This was a ride and a half for me and I bet for everyone else who read along! Hope you lot enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**But wait! There's a bit more!**

* * *

Chip, now taller and looking a little more dog-like, turned as a portal appeared behind him. The small ruff of fur around his neck was gone, replaced with a silver necklace with a green gemstone. The small bit of fur on the end of his tail had grown longer and flowed down between his legs. The fur on the top of his head was the same, reaching down between his long, shimmering, insect-like gossamir wings. The white parts on his arms and legs were now longer, now reaching above his knees and elbows. A short, loose white skirt was draped around his legs

He smiled at the person that came through. It looked like him, except the fur was dark purple, dark gray, and had bat wings, as well as a black necklace with a red pointed gem on it and a dark gray skirt.

"Dark," said Chip. "I'm glad you're alright, brother."

"**No need to get all mushy on me, Light," **said Dark Gaia, rolling his steel-gray eyes at his brother.

"I prefer to go by Chip now, actually."

"**So I heard."**

"_**Light and Dark."**_

The two brother turned at the sound of another voice. When the owner of the voice appeared, they saw it was a pure white being, forming some kind of winged, golem-like figure. Through a whirl of flames, a man dressed in a white robe appeared in front of them. _**"I am glad to see that the corruption is finally gone."**_

"**Thanks to 'Chip' and the Chosen Flame, Solaris,"** said Dark, nudging his brother. Slightly hard possibly, due to Chip rubbing his arm in the offended spot.

"_Quite surprised that you gave her a name,"_ came a new voice as golden-white light filled the dark space.

"**It fits," **said Dark.

"I am quite surprised to see you here, old friend," said Chip, turning to the owner of the voice, who currently appeared as a bright flame. "I thought you were in the cosmos somewhere."

"_Dark Gaia's awakening called me from my searching,"_ said the newcomer. _"I sensed the Darkness trying to leave Dark Gaia's body. It did, but it was badly wounded by Alexis, my... you know, that actually sounds pretty nice. Alexis, my Chosen Flame."_

"Then where has it gone?" asked Chip, looking at the Goddess.

"_Somewhere in the shadows, possibly not to reappear until the final battle comes. Alexis must prepare herself. I have a feeling the Darkness will not make things easy for her. It may try to crush her spirit, leaving her unable to fight when the final battle comes. She must be ready." _She turned to look at Solaris and asked, _"Will we all survive this conflict?"_

"_**There will be sacrifices,"**_ said the God of Time. _**"But your plan may work. I am not too sure how well though. I cannot see anything past the time of the Final Conflict."**_

"**Then we're just relying on the Chosen Flame's strength?"** asked Dark.

"Alexis will survive," said Chip.

"_**The enemies of her friends stir in the shadows,"**_ said Solaris. _**"Including one that wishes to destroy the one that she loves."**_

"_Then what do we do?"_ asked the Goddess.

"No matter what happens," said Chip, "She will fight on with everything that she has."

All the gods nodded. Chip then turned to the Goddess and asked, "I never got to know. What is your name?"

"_You never heard?" _she asked in amusement.

"You only joined up recently," said Chip. "And the first time I met you was when we were fighting the possessed Dark Gaia. So no, I never got to hear your name."

"**None of us have,"** pointed out Dark. **"Except for maybe old-timer Solaris, but he's a god of time. What do you expect?"** He completely ignored the slightly angry look that Solaris gave him.

The flames surrounding the Goddess died down. Chip and Dark were left rather startled with her appearance. She was a bird-like Mobian, but with long quills like a hedgehog or porcupine. A long white dress made out of pure flames wreathed around her body, and her slightly clawed hands wore long two-fingered gloves. The flames that had hidden her spiraled behind her, forming a pair of fiery wings. Three long feathers, much like Alexis' quill crest, rested on top of her head. Over it was a golden crown with a flame symbol on the top of it.

"_Then Chip and Dark, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Phoenix."_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that last part! Yes, for the one person who voted, Phoenix is my own OC god. She is the Goddess of Reality, which would explain Alexis' powers. When Alexis was born, Phoenix chose her to be her 'Flame'. That is why Dark Gaia, who is now a mostly good guy, calls her 'Chosen Flame'.**

**I made Chip and 'Dark' as I call Dark Gaia, look a bit more mature and grown up, because their cute forms(in Chip's position) would've looked out of place in that scene. Dark Gaia's big form was the form that he was forced to take when the Darkness possessed him, if that makes a bit of sense.**

**And now for the next story!**

* * *

_**Shadow the Hedgehog. Born on the Space Colony ARK. Creation of Dr. Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. During that time, his best and only friend was Maria Robotnik. When GUN attacked the Space Colony, Maria was killed and Shadow was held captive for fifty years. During Sonic's time on Earth, he was released by Dr. Eggman and tried to destroy the world.**_

_**Alexis Rey Hedgehog, formerly known as Alexis King. Came to Earth under mysterious circumstances and transformed into a human. When Sonic came to Earth, she aided him during his battles against Eggman, revealing a small fragment of her powers and her true birth. When Shadow tried to destroy the world, she reminded him of his promise to Maria that he would protect Earth and Mobius. Six years after Sonic and his friends left, Alexis finally returned to Mobius, where she aided in the Phantom War(as people began to call it instead of the Eggman War) and help bring Mobius and Earth back together.**_

_**Eclipse the Darkling. After Shadow used Chaos Control to send the first Black Comet into the sun, a second Black Comet came. Eclipse was a project started by the Black Arm known as Black Death, made to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog after he betrayed Black Doom. Shadow managed to defeat the second hive leader, and he, Rouge, and Omega destroyed the second Black Comet with a nuclear bomb given to them by the government to destroy the Comet. But Eclipse escaped, and with him came the Dark Arms, which could empower any Black Arm with new abilities.**_

_**The two 'brothers' are destined to meet, and Alexis is struggling to share her feelings of Shadow to the black hedgehog, not knowing that he loves her in return. But with Eclipse getting help from the shadows that threatened the world not too long ago, an accident happens. And now the two hedgehogs wonder if they ever will share their feelings for each other.**_

_**Will they be able to? Find out in Phoenix Chronicles: Shadowed Eclipse.**_

* * *

**And there you have the sypnosis for the next installment of the Phoenix Chronicles series! Hope you guys enjoy it! You'll probably be able to see it sometime in August.**

**R&R and see you all next time!**


End file.
